


Nei giardini che nessuno sa

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Becoming a family, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Half-Siblings, Hurt/Comfort, Ikki has Issues, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Hades War, Post-War, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence as Coping Mechanism, comatose character, efp, originally posted on EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: [Italian]Quando non si sa se le cose miglioreranno o meno, quando un certo numero di segreti sono talmente dolorosi da rischiare di distruggere una famiglia ancora prima che questa possa muovere i primi passi...Quando la Guerra Santa porta ferite molto più profonde di quelle fisiche.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Dragon Shiryū/Pegasus Seiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Tanti piccoli cocci

_Senti quella pelle ruvida,  
un gran freddo dentro l'anima,  
fa fatica anche una lacrima a scendere giù._

_Nei Giardini che Nessuno Sa, Renato Zero_

“N-Non respira...”

Col fiato corto e le lacrime agli occhi, Shun strinse al petto la mano di Seiya che si faceva via via sempre più fredda tanto più il mondo attorno a loro velocizzava a disfarsi e a cadere in pezzi mentre Ikki, sorreggendo stancamente Saori, lasciava silenziosamente spazio a Shiryu per chinarsi sul lembo di terra su cui avevano trovato momentaneo rifugio e prendere tra le proprie braccia il corpo del tredicenne ferito.

Non disse nulla, il suo viso era pallido, tra il sangue dei graffi e lo sporco, ma la carezza che sfiorò la guancia del ragazzino più giovane fu improvvisa e delicatamente struggente come la lacrima che gli aveva solcato la guancia.

Sentiva freddo al cuore, il Saint di Dragon, dannatamente freddo: amava Seiya, non poteva neanche lontanamente immaginare il futuro senza di lui.

“Portiamolo a casa...” sussurrò Hyoga, fattosi avanti a sorreggere Shun: “Torniamo a casa...” mormorò ancora, facendo in modo che la propria mano sfiorasse, in un movimento rassicurante, i capelli chiari del fratello stretto a sé.

Osservarono assieme il cielo, in quei lunghi secondi che erano il preludio o della fine o della vita e quel che videro, nel profondo dell'Universo che si disfaceva e riannodava i propri fili, fu quel che li aspettava a casa.

Quella promessa che, fatta al ritorno dalla Grecia dopo i lunghi giorni di pioggia, e le ferite profonde del corpo e dell'anima, doveva essere mantenuta.

_Si erano ritrovati tutti sotto il portico, in quella mattina di primavera fresca e silenziosa._

_Sparsi un po' dappertutto, ma sempre molto vicini gli uni agli altri, sapevano di dover parlare ma volevano strappare quei pochi attimi per loro, volevano vivere quell'illusione di pace ancora per qualche secondo._

_Volevano ricostruire la loro famiglia, volevano farla tornare a vivere, volevano imparare a viverla, ma forse era la paura a fermarli._

_Non sapevano cosa dire né cosa fare, eppure erano lì._

_Ikki stava in piedi, l'unico, poggiato contro la colonna del portico, e osservava in lontananza qualcosa che non potevano vedere, qualcosa che, probabilmente, vedeva soltanto lui e che non aveva nulla a che fare col verde smeraldo del prato o degli alberi._

_Hyoga stava poggiato con la schiena contro il quinto gradino, sorrideva appena malgrado qualche sporadico dolore all'occhio ferito che gli faceva aggrottare la fronte, e stringeva da dietro Shun, assonnato tra le sue braccia._

_Le gambe di Shiryu invece facevano da cuscino a un Seiya che probabilmente solo d'istinto si era trascinato fin lì ma che il sonno ancora non aveva abbandonato, non del tutto almeno, ma fu proprio lui il primo ad aprire bocca, sussurrando appena come se non volesse svegliare nessuno: non coloro che dormivano all'interno della grande casa alle loro spalle e non Shun che sonnecchiava là fuori accanto a lui ma non c'era traccia di incertezza nel suo tono._

“ _Dovremmo dirglielo.”_

_Era convinto di quel che voleva dire con quelle due parole._

“ _Dove pensi di scappare poi?” ribatté con tono severo Ikki, senza distogliere un attimo lo sguardo._

“ _Piantala, sono serio...” bofonchiò stancamente il ragazzo, massaggiandosi la spalla e rannicchiandosi maggiormente nell'abbraccio del cinese: “Dobbiamo dire loro che sono nostri fratelli, che siamo tutti figli di Mitsumasa Kido. Glielo dobbiamo...”_

“ _In virtù di cosa? Non mi sembra che si meritino il premio per Fratelli dell'Anno.” - E neppure io, tra parentesi –_

_L'ultima frase Ikki se la tenne per sé, consapevole dell'errore che stava facendo nel negare quella possibilità di riappacificazione ma convinto a propria volta di quel che stava facendo, della testardaggine che stava dimostrando._

“ _In virtù del fatto che abbiamo lo stesso sangue!” la voce del Pegaso si alzò di qualche tono e si sarebbe anche alzato se solo Shiryu non lo avesse tenuto fermo: “Siamo Guerrieri votati alla Dea Athena, siamo orfani! Siamo da soli...” mormorò tra sé e sé, “Abbiamo solo noi stessi e questo legame di sangue... Non possiamo lasciare che muoia con noi senza far nulla per impedirlo.”_

“ _Seiya... Io non credo sia una buona idea...”_

_Shun, forse svegliatosi per la confusione dovuta alla discussione, si era messo seduto e osservava alternativamente i due fratelli: “Io... Io credo che sia meglio lasciare le cose così come stanno...” aggiunse, conscio dello sguardo ferito del più giovane ma forse troppo spaventato per affrontarlo, “Almeno per ora,” si affrettò a precisare, anche se non troppo convinto a propria volta, “Non pensi che potrebbero... rifiutarci definitivamente? Che potrebbero allontanarci e andarsene via, lontano, senza la possibilità di poter iniziare anche solo a ricostruire un rapporto?”_

“ _Perché dovrebbero rifiutarci?” chiese il ragazzo, stringendo il pugno fino a ferirsi di proposito il palmo._

_E mentre il sangue scorreva piano, imbrattandogli le dita, si era alzato e, stringendo rapidamente le mani di ciascuno, le aveva macchiate di rosso prima di tornare a stendersi sulle ginocchia del cinese, che lo fissava inebetito._

“ _Questo sangue scorre uguale in ciascuno di noi, è ciò che ci rende fratelli. Perchè negarlo? Se lo facessimo, se precludessimo loro questa possibilità, forse verrà un giorno in cui ce ne pentiremo... Magari... Magari... Io un giorno potrei non esserci più e...”_

“ _Non dire stupidaggini.” lo rimbeccò Shiryu con voce seria, e un pochino tremante, bendandogli la mano con un vecchio fazzoletto da tasca: “Il giorno che tu... morirai, probabilmente noi saremo tutti al tuo fianco... Non pensare neppure un attimo all'eventualità che tu possa morire da solo.” mormorò, accarezzandogli distrattamente la mano ferita, “Nessuno nega il fatto che siamo fratelli, altrimenti non saremmo qui...” gli bisbigliò rassicurante, “Ma forse è troppo presto per dirlo anche a loro.”._

“ _Perché?”_

_Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Shiryu trovava difficile rispondere a Seiya, non sapeva cosa dire, non sapeva come dirlo..._

“ _Va bene, ho capito...” bofonchiò infine il Pegaso, alzandosi in piedi: “Allora facciamo così. Se, per un qualche dannato motivo, uno di noi dovesse... andarsene... Voglio che mi promettiate che glielo diremo, o glielo direte. Insomma., devono saperlo.”_

Che male poteva fare una promessa del genere a fronte della prospettiva, neppure tanto remota, che sarebbero morti assieme su di un campo di battaglia?

E quindi l'avevano promesso.

E ora, dovevano mantenerla.

Nel cuore di quella distruzione, s'aprì un timido spiraglio di luce, il Cosmo della loro Dea li abbracciò con tutto l'amore di cui ella era capace: li avrebbe riportati a casa, ci avrebbe pensato lei a loro.

Almeno quello glielo doveva.

Nel tempo che passò rapido come un battito di ciglia, quando riaprirono gli occhi che neppure erano certi di aver chiuso, scoprirono di essere tornati al Santuario, di rivedere il Sole, finalmente e di sentire la Terra crepitare ancora di vita.

Athena cadde in ginocchio, ansimando senza forze e senza fiato, Ikki le stava coscienziosamente accanto, incapace di guardarsi attorno, incapace di affrontare la perdita che avevano subito...

“S-Seiya respira di nuovo... Il cuore batte ancora...”

Saori gli strinse la mano mentre gli sussurrava quelle poche parole, sorridendogli esausta: “Non l'abbiamo ancora perso...”

Con una stilla di coraggio sopravvissuto, la Fenice alzò lo sguardo.

Shun era stretto a Hyoga per evitare di cadere e quest'ultimo aveva la bocca vicino al suo orecchio, pur non potendolo sentire, sapeva che gli stava mormorando qualcosa che doveva calmarlo, tranquillizzarlo e rassicurarlo.

Mentre Shiryu, stava levando pezzo per pezzo la Cloth di dosso a Seiya, riverso privo di sensi tra le sue braccia.

“Vai da lui...”

Suonava come un ordine più che come un suggerimento, un ordine e un imperativo che provenivano direttamente dal suo cuore ma che solo Athena era in grado di tramutare in realtà e che solo così poteva seguire.

La fece sedere a terra poi, con cautela, si assicurò che gli altri due fratelli stessero bene prima di chinarsi per levare il pettorale della Cloth di Pegasus orribilmente spaccato in due all'altezza del cuore.

Con gli ultimi frammenti del proprio Cosmo, allontanò la propria God Cloth e, strappando un lembo di maglietta ancora integro, tamponò la ferita pregando che i soccorsi si sbrigassero ad arrivare: non potevano tardare, dovevano essere stati senza dubbio sentiti e percepiti.

E infatti...

“Athena! Ragazzi!”

Il primo a comparire sulle colline ammantate di Sole fu Jabu, anche da laggiù potevano vederne il sorriso allegro e sollevato a dispetto delle ferite, e poi in rapida successione Ichi, Nachi, Geki – che portava Kiki in spalla – Ban...

Ma quando videro Marin e Shaina guidare lungo il sentiero impervio che conduceva al cimitero del Santuario una ragazza, dai lunghi capelli rossi, ricci come quelli della Sacerdotessa dell'Aquila e dai lineamenti familiari, tutti sentirono distintamente il cuore fermarsi nel petto.

Perchè Seiya non aveva solo loro al mondo: c'era anche qualcun'altro di ugualmente importante, qualcuno che aveva cercato per tutti quegli anni, che aveva perso in tenera età e che, segretamente, temeva di non poter più rivedere.

“S-Seika-san...” balbettò Shun con le lacrime agli occhi, consapevole dell'identità della giovane ma stupito e spaventato dalla sua presenza.

Non in quel momento...

Non lì...

“State bene?!” Nachi e Ichi erano giunti assieme, sorreggendosi l'uno all'altro, e guardavano preoccupati lo spettacolo penoso che offrivano la Dea e i suoi compagni di lotta: “Vi abbiamo sentito, sapevamo che sareste tornati... Noi...”

Il bofonchio debole e rotto dalla stanchezza e dal sollievo dell'Hydra venne interrotto da un gesto gentile e da un sorriso affettuoso di Athena: “Lo so, so cosa avete affrontato per noi... Grazie.” disse lei con tono leggero e tranquillo, “Però non stiamo bene...” concluse lei tristemente, spostando lo sguardo a seguire Jabu che, superata Saori senza neppure salutarla, si era gettato su Ikki e Shiryu ma soprattutto...

“Seiya! Razza di stupido! Non ho protetto tua sorella per farle vedere questa scena pietosa!” sbottò Unicorn, sostituendo la pezza ormai zuppa di sangue con una nuova, più pulita: “Cos'è successo?!” sbraitò poi con gli occhi spalancati e lucidi.

“H-Hades l'ha trapassato...”

Era stato Hyoga, con voce insolitamente monocorde, a rispondere e le sue parole ebbero come effetto uno stupore generale mentre i soldati semplici, arrivati in estremo ritardo, cercavano come meglio potevano di aiutare a stabilizzare il tredicenne ancora disteso in braccio a Shiryu.

Come a volerla proteggere, Marin e Shaina tenevano Seika indietro e questa non replicava: in ginocchio sui sassi, teneva le mani giunte in preghiera e non si mosse neppure quando il suo fratellino, la persona per la quale aveva affrontato le peggio difficoltà e che, nel profondo del cuore, non aveva mai scordato, venne portato via con estrema delicatezza da quella che era stata la sua inflessibile quanto importante maestra.

In quella lunga giornata che volgeva ormai al crepuscolo, dopo la lunga notte artificiale, la Luna forse voleva farsi vedere, rassicurante nella sua luce, si ritrovarono riunite alla bell'e meglio due famiglie che forse neppure sapevano di esser tali.

Da una parte, i Saint, superstiti e non, che cercavano di farsi forza gli uni con gli altri, dall'altra, Seika, che non aveva interrotto un attimo la propria preghiera.

“Ce la fate?” chiese preoccupato Kiki, avvicinandosi a Ikki per dargli sostegno: “Siamo stati così in pensiero per voi...” mormorò il bambino con gli occhietti lucidissimi.

Annendo faticosamente, la Fenice gli scompigliò i capelli: “Non siamo noi a rischiare la vita.”

“Il suo Cosmo è scomparso, non lo sento più...” sussurrò Jabu, seduto accanto a Shiryu che non pareva dare più alcun segno di coscienza di sé e di ciò che lo circondava

“Hades... Hades l'ha colpito... Ha perso sangue...” respirò appena Shun, ancora restio a interrompere il contatto col corpo pulsante di vita di Hyoga: “L'abbiamo visto cadere... Per difendere Athena...”

“E' sempre stato così... irruento. E pazzo.” concluse il russo, osservando il cielo mentre si punteggiava di stelle: “Ma ora...”

“Seiya starà bene... Non si lascerà morire così facilmente.” cercò di dire Geki, più nel tentativo di convicere sé stesso che altro: “Vedrete che si riprenderà presto.”

“E poi, c'è Seika-neesan!” replicò Kiki testardamente, strappando un gemito silenzioso ai quattro fratelli consapevoli, troppo preoccupati, stanchi e spaventati per reagire in altra maniera.

Ma la ragazza rivolse loro un tiepido sorriso mentre, aiutata da Saori si alzava per raggiungere il gruppo; con la mano tesa ad accarezzare la guancia dei giovanissimi God Saints, la sua voce appena appena ridotta a un fievole mormorio fu la più grande rassicurazione e il più grande terrore.

“ _Lo so.”_

E con il cuore pesante e i corpi martoriati, la triste marcia che si mosse da lì fu lenta nel ritornare a casa, nel viaggio di ritorno ad una casa dal futuro incerto, con una famiglia che pareva in procinto di disfarsi ancora prima di incominciare ad esistere.

E una promessa che pendeva sulle loro teste come una Spada di Damocle.

§§§

_SETTE MESI DOPO_

La figura eterea e leggera di Shun fece il suo ingresso nella grande e tranquilla hall della Clinica della Fondazione, lo sguardo triste e lucido di lacrime incrociò dolcemente quello dell’infermierina al bancone dell’accettazione; la donna, minuta e dall’aria gentile, gli rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante: “Buongiorno Shun-chan,” la sua voce suonava musicale nel silenzio dell’ingresso di primo mattino, “Come stai?” domandò con aria materna, sfiorandogli con una mano il viso smagrito, “Dovresti mangiare di più, stai dimagrendo a vista d’occhio.” lo sgridò con tono velato di preoccupazione.

Il bruno dall’aria angelica chinò il capo in un cenno rispettoso di saluto nei confronti della fanciulla dalle sembianze di bambina, tentando di ricambiare il sorriso: “Non ho molta fame…” ammise malinconicamente il ragazzo, stringendo a sé l’involto che portava tra le braccia, “Ma la ringrazio dell’interessamento.” la sua voce in spense in un sussurro, “Mi scusi.” aggiunse, congedandosi con un leggero inchino, “Shiryu-niisan mi sta aspettando.” e senza dire altro si inoltrò nel corridoio.

L’infermiera lo seguì con gli occhi fino a quando ne vide i ciuffi del colore del rame sparire dietro l’angolo poi sospirò cupamente non appena i passi del piccolo ragazzo si furono zittiti.

“Meiko-san, chi è quel ragazzo?”

Il tono curioso e interessato della più giovane collega dai capelli neri come la notte con cui divideva il turno la fece trasalire.

Scrollò il capo, vergognandosi per essersi distratta: eppure, gli occhi di quel ragazzo che, puntuale, ogni mattina alla stessa ora entrava da quella porta e ne usciva dopo parecchie ore, svolgendo infaticabile un compito doloroso come il suo, la faceva sempre pensare e soffrire; frugò qualche minuto nelle cartelle cliniche degli ospiti della casa di cura e ne tirò fuori una voluminosa, di un bel rosso acceso: “Kido, Seiya-kun, l’ospite della 119.” mormorò la donna cupa, “Lo sai, è stato ricoverato sette mesi fa e finora è stato mantenuto in vita dalle macchine. Shun-chan invece è il fratello, uno dei tanti in verità. Credo ce ne siano altri…” la sua espressione si fece pensosa per un momento, “almeno altri otto, Satsuki-chan.” rispose con voce incerta.

“Un momento.” la frenò la più giovane, “Hai detto Kido? Non è che…?” fece per dire, “Si, sono fratelli di Lady Saori,” la prevenne con un gesto della mano, “Uno tra tutti loro sta sempre nella stanza di Seiya-kun, Shiryu mi sembra si chiami, lo sorveglia, gli parla in continuazione, non lo lascia mai. Da quando è arrivato qui, non è mai tornato a casa, nemmeno per un'ora. Poveri cari.” sospirò con voce rotta, “Hanno sofferto tanto e stanno soffrendo ancora, sono così giovani e non se lo meritano.” disse, sedendosi al proprio posto; con cura, Satsuki prese tra le mani la cartelletta, esaminando i dati del paziente: “Ha solo 13 anni??” esclamò orripilata mentre il fascicolo le cadeva dalle mani tremanti, “Ma come è possibile riportare ferite del genere??” chiese con aria alterata.

Meiko si chinò, prendendo il dossier e riponendolo con attenzione: “Te l’ho sempre detto, questo è uno schifo di mondo.” sbuffò lei furibonda.

§§§

_Troppe attese dietro l'angolo,  
gioie che non ti appartengono.  
Questo tempo inconciliabile, gioca contro di noi.  
Ecco come si finisce poi,  
inchiodati a una finestra noi,  
spettatori malinconici,  
di felicità impossibili..._

“Shiryu, sono Shun, posso entrare?”

Il tono tenero e incerto del ragazzino al di là della porta fece sussultare il giovanotto seduto sulla poltroncina accanto al letto; con aria confusa e stravolta, si stropicciò gli occhi, osservando con un misto di delusione e dolore la figuretta distesa tra le coltri candide del letto, il macchinario al suo fianco emetteva regolari bip ogni due secondi, Shiryu li aveva contati prima di crollare addormentato contro la propria volontà.

E ora, erano di nuovo lì al suo risveglio, un risveglio che aveva il sapore del tradimento: lo aveva lasciato solo, seppur per poco meno di un paio d'ore, cedendo al sonno che si era ripromesso di cacciare a ogni assalto.

Non se lo sarebbe più permesso.

Il moro sospirò pesantemente, sentendosi la bocca impastata e i muscoli delle spalle indolenziti per la scomoda dormita; si alzò, barcollando leggermente, per avvicinarsi al giaciglio su cui il più piccolo dei suoi fratelli non smetteva di lottare. Non gli avrebbe mai permesso di andarsene senza di loro e restare lì al suo fianco era il modo migliore che avesse trovato per dimostrare al mondo la forza della sua risoluzione.

Gli accarezzò il viso smagrito e pallido, un rito ormai quotidiano, di cosa voleva sincerarsi con quel gesto?

Forse che era ancora lì, che giorno dopo giorno sarebbe rimasto lì?

Di nuovo quel bussare gentile alla porta, questa volta non poteva esimersi dal rispondere: “Entra, Shun..” disse a voce bassa, quasi non volesse disturbare il sonno del bambino che vegliava.

Il viso appena appena illuminato da un sorriso dell’Andromeda fece capolino dalla fessura lasciata dalla porta semichiusa: “Buongiorno!” salutò, cercando di mostrarsi il più allegro possibile, “Ti ho portato alcune cose.” disse, mostrando l’involto che trasportava, “Vestiti di ricambio, una coperta e qualcosa da mangiare.”.

“Grazie..” borbottò lui di rimando, sempre però stando seduto accanto al letto senza minimamente staccare lo sguardo dal corpo di Pegaso.

Shun entrò dentro, poggiando tutto quello che si era portato dietro da casa sul mobiletto più vicino: “Se vuoi andarti a fare una doccia, resto io con lui.” propose, levandosi la sciarpa per poggiarla sull’attaccapanni.

“Non ce n’è bisogno, resto io con lui.”

La voce del Dragone suonava fredda, era difficile ritrovare in quel tono gelido il calore che emanava ogni parola detta dal cinese fino a pochi mesi prima.

Shun tremò, sentiva come se la temperatura interna si fosse abbassata di parecchi gradi, ma non disse nulla, continuò a tirare fuori ora pigiami puliti ora contenitori pieni di cibo ancora caldo: “Dovresti mangiare qualcosa.” provò a dire, sempre però restando girato, notando che le pietanze che aveva portato il giorno prima erano intonse, “Non ti fa bene saltare i pasti…”.

Fu un attimo.

Il bicchiere sul comodino di Seiya andò a infrangersi contro il muro, spingendo il più piccolo a buttarsi per terra, con la testa coperta dalle mani in un moto istintivo di difesa.

Ma non c’era nessun nemico, nessun messo di Hades superstite.

Sopra di lui, c’era Shiryu, con lo sguardo furente, il Cosmo del Dragone che crepitava, pieno di rabbia: Shun non l’aveva mai visto così, era fuori controllo, sembrava impazzito.

Ed era terrorizzato da lui.

Come se fosse stato una bambola, il cinese lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca, sollevandolo con facilità in piedi; i loro visi si avvicinarono pericolosamente, tanto che il quattordicenne poteva quasi specchiarsi negli occhi vitrei del fratello maggiore.

E poi, quelle parole che lo colpirono al cuore come una pugnalata.

“Se Seiya è in queste condizioni, è solo colpa tua…”

Parole piene di cattiveria, di dolore, che esprimevano tutto quello che in quei lunghi mesi lì, seduto ad aspettare, l’animo di Shiryu aveva maturato, nel suo spasmodico desiderio di rivedere il Pegaso in piedi, vivo e in buona salute.

Shun sentì gli occhi pizzicare, non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime, e a malapena riusciva a respirare per la presa ferrea che il fratello esercitava sul suo collo, più cercava di dimenarsi, più si stringeva: era come se Shiryu stesso cercasse di ucciderlo.

A quel pensiero, si fece prendere dal panico.

Cominciò a urlare, a implorare aiuto tra i gemiti soffocati, e fu solo allora che, nel momento esatto in cui la porta della stanza si era spalancata con un tonfo sordo, che il Dragone sembrò risvegliarsi, come da un incubo.

I loro occhi si incrociarono per un attimo, quelli pieni di lacrime dell’Andromeda e quelli confusi del Saint di Draco e, all’improvviso come era stato afferrato, il bruno venne lasciato andare: cadde a terra scompostamente, sbattendo con la testa sul linoleum del pavimento.

Si lasciò scappare un lamento mentre un paio di braccia forti e familiari lo sollevavano da terra e un rumore di passi nervosi si allontanavano dalla stanza.

“Stai bene, Shun?” chiese Ikki preoccupato, tastandogli la testa per sentire se per caso non ci fosse qualche bernoccolo; il fratello annuì, asciugandosi le lacrime, anche se queste continuavano a scendere, senza pietà, senza volersi fermare.

“ _Se Seiya è in queste condizioni, è solo colpa tua…”_

Le parole che il cinese gli aveva rivolto erano state crudeli, questo era indubbio…

Ma se fossero state vere?


	2. Il limbo di un'attesa

_Tanti viaggi rimandati e già,  
valigie vuote da un'eternità...  
Quel dolore che non sai cos'è,   
solo lui non ti abbandonerà mai, oh mai! _

Beffardamente, in quei lunghi sette mesi, il Sole non era quasi mai mancato. Avevano trascorso una primavera calda, insolitamente calda, un'estate afosa ma tranquilla e infine quell'autunno che, quietamente, si stava tramutando in inverno non aveva avuto troppi giorni di pioggia, anche la stagione dei tifoni era stata insolitamente mite.

A questo pensava Seika, seduta al capezzale del fratello intubato, completamente da sola per la prima volta: aveva spesso dato il cambio agli altri o fatto compagnia a Shiryu per qualche tempo ma, da quando erano tornati in Giappone dalla Grecia, non era mai rimasta sola con Seiya e la cosa le sembrava così strana e dolorosa che, se solo non avesse avuto l'incrollabile speranza di poterlo rivedere presto in piedi, sarebbe scoppiata a piangere.

Quei lunghi anni di lontananza, di oblio, in quella terra rocciosa e lontana dal suo cuore e dal suo mondo ancora non li aveva del tutto realizzati, come neanche aveva realizzato quel che aveva compreso in quel breve istante in cui aveva incrociato gli sguardi dolorosamente consapevoli di quei ragazzi che le avevano riportato il fratello minore, quei ragazzi che, come lei, erano legati a Seiya dal sangue.

“Fratelli, quindi...?” bisbigliò lei, sorridendo appena nel sollevare lo sguardo per incrociare il viso del bruno addormentato: “Chissà cos'hai pensato quando l'hai saputo... Come ti sei sentito... Forse sperduto, forse felice ma confuso...” disse, accarezzandogli la guancia pallida e magra e sentendo il cuore stringersi in una morsa nel percepirne il gelo.

“E' strano, fratellino... Neppure io sapevo di questa cosa... Okaa-san e Otou-san... Non me lo hanno mai detto. Altrimenti avremmo potuto cercarli, farglielo sapere... E invece...” sussurrò, mentre il Sole accarezzava la sua mano poggiata su quella inerte di Seiya: “Mi spiace di averti lasciato solo... Di essere scappata per non lasciarti solo, io...”

“Lui non la penserebbe così.”

La voce severa, macchiata di stanchezza, di Ikki interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri mentre il più giovane entrava dalla porta alle sue spalle, portando uno scialle sotto braccio e una serie di pacchi tra le braccia: lo scialle le venne messo, senza alcuna protesta da parte sua, sulle spalle mentre il resto venne posato sul mobiletto che ancora recava i segni della scaramuccia di qualche ora prima.

“Shun come sta?” chiese lei, alzandosi per aiutarlo: “Cosa ha detto il dottore riguardo al bernoccolo?”

Ikki sospirò ma lo sguardo restò ostinatamente concentrato sui contenitori e sui cambi di vestiti che aveva portato con sé: “Non è nulla, è a casa con Saori adesso, sono nel suo studio da quando...”

“Sai che non è colpa di Shiryu, vero? Sai bene che non pensa davvero quel che ha detto.” cercò di rassicurarlo lei, conscia dell'accaduto.

Saori-san l'aveva chiamata in tutta fretta per chiederle di restare lei con Seiya, le aveva raccontato della litigata tra il Saint di Andromeda e quello di Dragon, dell'allontanamento improvviso di quest'ultimo e lei non aveva fatto domande.

Sapeva che, se per lei era doloroso, per loro che gli erano rimasti accanto in ogni battaglia doveva essere stato ancora peggio.

“Lo so, non lo biasimo per questo. E neppure Shun.” sbottò rude: “Ma non avrebbe dovuto comunque prendersela con lui per qualcosa del genere, non avrebbe dovuto dirgli quel che gli ha detto!” Ikki non aveva la forza per essere furioso, non sapeva come rapportarsi con quella ragazza che, fino a pochi mesi prima, era solo l'utopico obiettivo di una ricerca che aveva sempre ritenuto impossibile da portare a termine ma che, ora che era lì, in carne ed ossa, non sapeva come gestire, come comportarsi.

Era spaventato, come tutti, e c'era ancora quella promessa a pendere sulle loro teste.

“Deve essere stata dura.”

Ikki alzò di scatto la testa, osservando quella figuretta magra mentre pescava una crocchetta da uno dei bento che aveva portato con sé e la portava alla bocca: “Voglio dire, quando hai scoperto che non solo Shun era tuo fratello, quando lo hai detto a Seiya...”

“Te ne ha parlato Saori, vero?”

“Sì.”

“E quindi sai anche di quel che ho fatto.”

“Perchè non me lo dici tu? Lei mi ha detto poco e mi ha consigliato di chiedere a voi.”

Scuotendo la testa irritato, Ikki agguantò il bento già per metà mangiucchiato e si sedette accanto a lei, a pochi passi dal letto, osservò a lungo il suo occupante poi distolse lo sguardo che minacciava di riempirsi di lacrime e lo rivolse all'esterno, al tiepido sole che brillava nel giardino della casa di cura: “Fu il mio maestro a dirmelo, quando lo ammazzai con questo pugno.” disse lapidario, fingendo di non udire il mugolio strozzato di stupore di Seika mentre le mostrava l'arma dell'assassinio che aveva perpetrato, “Seiya era incredulo quando glielo confessai, ricordo che i suoi occhi erano confusi, sperduti, forse anche pieni di disgusto. Sono stato cresciuto ed educato nell'odio, cosa poteva aspettarsi da me?!” sbottò.

“Lui non la penserebbe così.” sorrise lei incoraggiante, poggiando la propria mano su quella molto più grande e massiccia del ragazzo più giovane: “Non è da lui provare disgusto per qualcuno, soprattutto se questo qualcuno ha il suo stesso sangue. Credo tu lo sappia meglio di me.” Seika sembrava così convinta nella sua idea che Ikki, per un attimo, sentì la morsa che gli attanagliava il cuore allentarsi e lasciandolo libero di respirare a pieni polmoni per la prima, forse, volta nella sua vita.

“Poi cosa accadde?” proseguì la ragazza.

Ikki sospirò stancamente, si massaggiò le tempie e abbasso lo sguardo a incrociare il viso pallido di Seiya, concentrandosi sul tubo che gli pompava aria nei polmoni, nella flebo che, sottile e quasi invisibile, spariva nel braccio magro e ossuto: “Io volevo ucciderli. Volevo eliminare ogni legame di sangue che potevo avere con Mitsumasa Kido, volevo uccidere Shun... Volevo eliminare tutti e nove i miei fratellastri sopravvissuti e Athena me ne scampi! Volevo bagnarmi del loro sangue nella stupida speranza di dimenticare tutto quel che avevo vissuto all'inferno, ma mi sbagliavo.” confessò amaramente lui.

“L'ho capito solo quando mi sono trovato davanti a Seiya che non avrei avuto il coraggio di alzare ancora la mano su di loro, inconsciamente forse avevo capito che non era a loro che dovevo addossare le colpe delle mie sofferenze, che erano vittime innocenti come lo ero io, ma ero cocciuto, immerso nel mio odio e nel mio disprezzo per la vita altrui.”

“Però io so che li hai salvati, che li hai protetti più volte. Che sei corso ad aiutarli ogni volta che te ne si offriva la possibilità. Che sei tornato indietro dall'Aldilà anche per loro.”

“Sì, l'ho fatto, ma questo che significato ha?!” sbottò il ragazzo, alzandosi di scatto in piedi: “Volevo ucciderli tutti, volevo eliminare la mia famiglia... Shun...”

Seika scosse la testa e gli prese gentilmente la mano tremante: “Anche nelle migliori famiglie ci sono degli screzi. Voi siete nati in un mondo che non vi ha voluto lasciare la possibilità di scegliere una vita normale, avete sofferto ma avete vinto e superato ostacoli enormi, vi siete fatti da soli, affidandovi gli uni agli altri... Se io sono qui adesso è solo grazie a voi, a Jabu e agli altri che mi hanno protetto, a Marin-san e Shaina-san... E se tutti noi siamo ancora vivi è solo merito vostro e del vostro legame unico e speciale.” la sua voce era chiara e limpida, senza la minima traccia di astio o disgusto come invece Ikki si sarebbe aspettato, “Non so molto dei Saint o di Athena, so solo che sono viva, che posso sperare di vedere un'altra alba e tutto grazie ai vostri enormi sacrifici. Quindi, grazie.”

Un bussare insistente, seppur debole, alla porta e il cigolio che ne annunciava l'apertura attirarono la loro attenzione mentre la figura alta e slanciata di Shiryu compariva silenziosamente sulla soglia.

Aveva gli occhi lucidi, le palpebre un po' arrossate e i suoi vestiti erano piuttosto sporchi e malconci ma, nel complesso, sembrava più calmo di qualche ora prima.

Egli guardò confusamente prima Ikki poi Seika, come se non si aspettasse di vedere né l'una né l'altro.

Ikki lo squadrò con occhio critico: “Dove sei stato?” gli chiese con tono severo.

“A fare due passi... Stavo cercando Shun...”

La ragazza gli fece cenno di entrare: “E' con Saori-san.” rispose lei incoraggiante, facendogli spazio sulla sedia, “Come ti senti? Un po' meglio?” domandò poi.

Shiryu annuì impercettibilmente: “Io volevo...”

“Se le mie orecchie non mi ingannano, questo rumore è quello dell'auto di Saori. Quello che vuoi credo sia meglio che lo dica tu stesso all'interessato. E prima di uscire da questa stanza, cambiati e datti una ripulita alla mano, sanguini.”

Ikki uscì in tutta fretta dalla stanza, lasciando Seika a ripulire efficentemente la ferita profonda che solcava il dorso della mano del più giovane.

§§§

“Sicuro di stare bene?”

Mentre Saori scendeva dall’auto, stretta nel cappotto, Shun annuì distrattamente, alzando lo sguardo verso la struttura ospedaliera: “Stai ancora pensando a quello che ha detto Shiryu, vero?” chiese la ragazza, con una sfumatura di dolore nella voce arrochita.

Athena allungò una mano tremante per poggiargliela sulla spalla, ma il Saint di Andromeda si scostò, senza avere il coraggio di guardare la sua Dea in viso: “Io credo che abbia ragione…” mormorò con un filo di voce il bruno, fermandosi all’improvviso, con la portiera per metà aperta.

Non si mosse, semplicemente restò lì, con la mano nuda poggiata sul freddo metallo, lo sguardo basso e la testa incassata nelle spalle, come se fosse una tartaruga in cerca di scampo.

Saori ritrasse di scatto la mano, come se si fosse scottata, e lo guardò con espressione smarrita e spaventata.

“Non è colpa tua, Shun… Lo sai…” disse lei, cercando di tenere la voce il più possibile ferma e decisa: “Shiryu ha detto quelle cose perché le persone tendono a prendersela con chi sta loro attorno, quando soffrono… E lui soffre, forse più di tutti noi…” sussurrò, allungando le mani per stringere le sue, “Anche lui è umano, ha solo bisogno di tempo… E che Seiya si risvegli.”.

A quell’ultima frase, se possibile, Shun impallidì più di quanto già era.

Non sapeva che dire, sentiva una gran voglia di piangere per tutta quella situazione assurda, avere cinque minuti per sé, per disperarsi quanto più possibile, per sfogarsi, ma non poteva permettersi quel lusso: troppe erano le cose da fare, troppi i tasselli da rimettere assieme nel puzzle delle loro esistenze.

Una volta di più, ricacciò in gola il groppo che gli mozzava il fiato e sorrise all’indirizzo della coetanea, stringendo a sé la tracolla blu gonfia di fogli: “Andiamo.”

“Senza salutare?”

Nel secondo che passò tra l'udire la voce di Ikki e il gettarsi tra le sue braccia, Shun sostituì alla propria espressione triste e cupa un sorriso il più possibile incoraggiante ma forse ugualmente malinconico.

“Niisan...” mormorò il tredicenne, lasciando che la borsa piena di documenti andasse a cozzare contro la sua coscia.

“Hai la testa abbastanza dura?” chiese il maggiore con un vago tono di scherzo nella voce mentre gli scompigliava i capelli: “Sì, non è nulla...” minimizzò Andromeda, scostandosi per permettere al fratello di salutare la Dea ancora vicino all'auto.

Saori sorrise affettuosamente: “Hai portato qualcosa a Seika-san?” chiese lei.

Ikki annuì: “E l'ho lasciata a rattoppare un testone impossibile.” aggiunse, incrociando poi lo sguardo del fratello minore, “Shiryu è tornato poco fa e ti stava cercando,” precisò, scrutando nei suoi occhi alla ricerca del minimo segno di stress alla notizia.

Ma vi lesse solo un debole baluginio di speranza.

“Hyoga non è voluto venire con noi ma se ci siamo noi tre, forse, potrebbe essere più facile per gli altri accettare la cosa...” sussurrò Shun, afferrando le mani di Ikki nel timore che questi fuggisse via: “Niisan, l'abbiamo promesso... Seiya... Seiya vorrebbe...”

“Lo so che abbiamo promesso, otooto-kun, non ho intenzione di nasconderlo ulteriormente. E non me ne andrò, non preoccuparti.”

Quando Shiryu arrivò nel cortile, trovò Shun ad aspettarlo, seduto su una panchina, con Saori e Ikki al suo fianco.

Per un attimo, si fece prendere dal panico, panico che scomparve letteralmente nel nulla quando Shun, alzatosi e con passo tremante, non lo raggiunse, spingendolo ad avvolgerlo in un abbraccio soffocante.

“Scusami Shun... Io...”

“E' colpa mia...”

“No, sono stato io ad aver esagerato. Tu non hai colpa, tu non sei Hades, non sei stato tu ad alzare la spada contro Seiya e io ho sbagliato a dire una cosa che neppure pensavo...” Shiryu si rendeva conto solo in quel momento, sentendo la camicia inzupparsi di lacrime all'altezza della spalla, del male che aveva fatto al fratello minore.

Non si era mai reso conto, fino a quel momento, di quanti danni avesse effettivamente fatto Hades.

Con un'ultima stretta fortissima, Shun lasciò la presa, permettendo a Shiryu di asciugargli gli occhi con la manica, poi lo prese per mano e fece la stessa cosa con Ikki: il sorriso che offrì a entrambi era già più luminoso del solito.

“Ci stanno aspettando.”

§§§

_E' un rifugio quel malessere,  
troppa fretta in quel tuo crescere.   
Non si fanno più miracoli,   
adesso non più._

“MALEDIZIONE!”

Il grido pieno di dolore di Jabu si alzò fino alle stelle, mentre il giovanissimo guerriero colpiva ripetutamente il muro della Clinica coi propri pugni.

“DANNAZIONE!! NON CI CREDO! NON VOGLIO CREDERCI!” singhiozzò, ignorando il dolore alle mani, sentiva le dita scricchiolare ma non ci badò, il male vero e proprio se lo portava dentro.

Era confuso, non riusciva a ragionare con lucidità, era terrorizzato per il futuro.

Un futuro che non sapeva come affrontare, che non sapeva se avrebbe avuto la forza di affrontare, in ogni caso; le guance scarne bruciavano per il vento gelido di quella notte fredda e cupa che era calata su Tokyo, portando con sé una cappa di gelo e umidità opprimente, non insolita per la stagione ma particolarmente pressante.

Improvvisamente, tutte le forze lo abbandonarono e lui sentì la testa girare, il corpo tremava, se per il freddo o la sofferenza non sapeva, e si ritrovò a terra con la schiena poggiata contro la parete; non c’era parte del suo corpo che non gli dolesse, sotto le bende e i cerotti, la pelle appena rimarginata gli faceva un male del diavolo.

Ansimando, si strinse le mani al petto, massaggiandosi lo sterno, quasi gli era difficile respirare.

Con la vista ottenebrata dalle lacrime, alzò lo sguardo al cielo.

A dispetto della pena del suo animo, le stelle lassù splendevano come non le aveva mai viste brillare.

Jabu gemette, affossando il viso tra le ginocchia: “Non è possibile…” mormorò, “non posso crederci… non voglio crederci… e se… Come potrei reagire…” balbettò convulsamente, tormentandosi le dita, “NON VOGLIO!” urlò col cuore colmo di amarezza e angoscia, le mani andarono a sorreggere la testa, strinse le dita sulle tempie, nel vano tentativo di cacciare lontano i pensieri, i ricordi e il suo cuore che si era irrimediabilmente spezzato sotto la pressione

Voleva solo dormire.

_Con le mani tremanti, Jabu accolse tra le dita il sottile plico di fogli che Shun gli passava, senza per questo avere il coraggio di leggere cosa ci fosse scritto sopra._

_Era più che eloquente l’espressione smarrita degli altri._

_Saori stava in piedi di fronte a loro, con aria triste e cupa e l’unico rumore che si sentiva nella stanza era il fruscio dei fogli mentre venivano sfogliati, distrattamente, senza quasi forza._

_Shiryu fissava fuori dalla finestra con l'ombra di una lacrima sulla guancia._

_Ikki era poggiato contro il muro, il viso rigido e gli occhi smorti._

“ _C-Cosa vuol dire…?” mormorò Ichi, con le lacrime agli occhi, mentre stringeva al petto il suo involto, puntato il proprio sguardo smarrito in quello della quattordicenne._

“ _Quello che c’è scritto, Ichi-kun…” bisbigliò Shun, che stava accanto alla Dea: “Noi dieci Saint di Bronzo siamo fratelli, fratelli di sangue. Figli di Mitsumasa Kido.”_

Stava ormai per abbandonarsi al sonno, sentiva le membra farsi pesanti, quando una mano sottile giunse a scrollarlo con decisione e una voce familiare e triste lo fece riemergere dall’oceano dei sogni in cui si stava a poco a poco lasciando annegare: “Jabu! Non puoi dormire qua fuori! Congelerai!” gridò quasi, preoccupata e un caldo abbraccio lo avvolse mentre l’Unicorno sentì la propria testa poggiare contro un tessuto morbido e caldo, all’apparenza doveva essere seta.

Qualcuno di considerevolmente forte lo sollevò e il suo corpo tremante fu avvolto da un soffice e caldo maglione di lana grezza: “Non avresti dovuto lasciare la stanza.” borbottò Shiryu, “Saori-san era matta per la preoccupazione.” la voce del Dragone gli giunse vaga e lontana, quasi non la riconosceva.

La luce intensa della hall della clinica gli ferì gli occhi tenuti socchiusi, tanto che dovette rannicchiarsi col viso contro il petto del fratello maggiore, il fastidio era quasi insopportabile; passò un tempo che il ragazzo pensò quasi infinito prima di sentirsi depositare tra fresche lenzuola, la testa poggiata su un morbido guanciale. Una fitta di dolore intenso proveniente dall’avambraccio gli fece capire che il compagno aveva risistemato anche la flebo.

Grugnì di disappunto, nascondendo il viso nel cuscino.

Il fastidioso stridio della sedia sul pavimento in cotto precedette l’affettuosa carezza del Dragone sui suoi capelli sudati e spettinati: “Se ti lascio solo cinque minuti per andare ad avvertire Milady, non scappi di nuovo, vero?” chiese il cinese con voce stanca e spenta; Unicorn annuì, rannicchiandosi sotto le coperte.

Tese l’orecchio, sentendo il passo leggero del fratello allontanarsi fino a scomparire del tutto.

La stanza piombò di nuovo nell’oscurità, un’oscurità che gli occhi del tredicenne accolsero con gran sollievo.

Non si era nemmeno accorto di essersi addormentato: lo comprese nel momento in cui il rumore penetrante di una sirena lo fece trasalire, quasi cadde dal letto per lo spavento, nel buio non riusciva a capire da dove venisse, ma il groppo in gola che gli mozzò il respiro…

Cosa stava accadendo?

Rapidamente, scese dal letto, sorreggendosi al reggiflebo e mosse qualche passo incerto sul pavimento gelido della camera, raggiunse la porta e la aprì, trovandosi inondato dalla fredda e impersonale luce al neon e circondato da grida e schiamazzi misti a un lontano rumore di passi in corsa.

Confuso, Unicorn si guardò intorno e distinse in lontananza la sagoma massiccia di Geki correre verso di lui: “Rientra in stanza, subito!” gli urlò il fratello, spingendolo verso la porta, “Non ci penso nemmeno! Che succede?” chiese preoccupato, guardandosi attorno, il fischio della sirena, se possibile, si fece più forte e vicino, “RIENTRA IN CAMERA, È UN ORDINE!” urlò il maggiore, Jabu notò che aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Un’orrenda sensazione gli ghiacciò il sangue nelle vene: “È Seiya, vero…?” balbettò il moro e senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta cominciò a correre lungo il corridoio, non sapeva da dove venisse la forza che lo muoveva ma non gli importava.

Davanti alla porta della camera di Pegasus c’era una gran confusione, l’Unicorno vide la sua Dea parlare animosamente coi medici, vide Shun con gli occhi sgranati e pieni di lacrime abbandonato su una sedia.

Al di là della porta spalancata, i medici si affannavano attorno a un corpicino pallido, bianco come la neve, abbandonato tra le lenzuola del letto sfatto; con gran clangore metallico, l’asta reggi flebo cadde a terra e il liquido medicinale si sparse a terra.

Immobile come se lo avessero colpito a morte, Jabu annaspava stringendo i pugni in preda al terrore: “No..” sussurrò tra le lacrime che gli bruciavano gli occhi, “No…” scosse la testa, respirando affannosamente, “NO!!!!” urlò il ragazzo e, istintivamente, espanse il Cosmo, che si elevò forte e furibondo sino al cielo, tanto forte che perfino Shun alzò di scatto lo sguardo, impaurito per quella reazione folle da parte del fratello.

Nessuno però poté prevedere quello che accadde subito dopo.

Perché Unicorn sfrecciò nella stanza tra i medici, si gettò sul corpo esanime del minore e lo abbracciò con forza, chiamandolo a gran voce per nome e implorandolo di resistere, si strinse alla figuretta morente con tutta la propria forza, gridando tutto il suo dolore.

La sua voce sovrastava quasi il rumore dei macchinari che parevano impazziti, tutti i medici erano rimasti ammutoliti, quel ragazzetto, sino a poche ore prima talmente debole da non riuscire a muoversi, ora, come una belva feroce che cerca di difendere il suo cucciolo dai cacciatori, si era gettato sul lettino del fratello, abbracciandolo e mostrando una forza senza eguali.

Meiko entrò nella stanza a larghi passi seguita da Satsuki e prese Jabu gentilmente per le spalle, sorridendogli come una mamma: “Sta tranquillo…” gli sussurrava mentre il rumore a poco a poco scemava, azzittendosi del tutto in pochi istanti, “La crisi è passata…” lo rassicurò, accarezzandogli la testa, “Il suo cuore ha ripreso a battere, è tutto finito…”.

Jabu si lasciò abbracciare dalla donna, scoppiando poi a piangere, tremando di freddo: “Riportalo in camera.” ordinò subito dopo a Ban con aria severa, facendo cenno al corpulento ragazzo di occuparsi del compagno; Leone Minore scattò in avanti, afferrando l’Unicorno per riportarlo in fretta in stanza, il ragazzetto era semisvenuto e nell’incoscienza lo si poteva udire mentre chiamava Seiya.

A poco a poco, la stanza cominciò a svuotarsi mentre alcune infermierine si prodigavano a sistemare alla bell’e meglio la stanza disastrata ma lasciando dietro di sé una cappa greve di paura e angoscia palpabilissime.

Paura e angoscia che forse non se ne sarebbero mai andate.


	3. Tutto deve cadere a pezzi...

_Sorreggili, aiutali,  
ti prego non lasciarli cadere.   
Esili, fragili,   
non negargli un po' del tuo amore..._

Quando Jabu riaprì faticosamente gli occhi, sentì la mano massiccia di Geki accarezzargli una guancia e si ritrovò a dividere il letto con Ichi: lo trovò aggrappato al suo collo, con tracce di lacrime che picchettavano il cuscino ma non era sicuro di chi fossero quelle lacrime.

Potevano essere di entrambi.

“Ti ho lasciato dormire per tutta la mattina ma adesso è quasi mezzogiorno.” annunciò il maggiore, spingendogli in braccio un vassoio: “Mangia qualcosa, hai saltato la colazione.”

Docile, troppo stanco e prostrato per protestare, Unicorn obbedì: zuppa di miso calda, riso e pesce, del tea...

Non aveva fame ma doveva mantenere le energie.

E poi, dovevano parlare.

Cercando di non svegliare Ichi – non sapeva cosa lo avesse portato a infilarsi nel suo letto ma doveva ammettere che avere compagnia era rassicurante, soprattutto in una situazione come la loro – Jabu si mise seduto a gambe incrociate, con la schiena poggiata contro la testata del letto, e prese cautamente in mano il cucchiaio per la zuppa.

Ne mandò giù qualche sorso bollente, lasciando che facesse effetto e che gli aprisse lo stomaco ancora chiuso per l'ansia e la paura della sera prima: alla zuppa si unirono alcune lacrime fuggiasche che il tredicenne cercò di nascondere dietro la ciotola sollevata a mo' di bicchiere, sperando che Geki non lo vedesse.

L'occhiata che quest'ultimo gli lanciò fu più che eloquente, come se anche lui sentisse e condividesse quel dolore sordo che gli mozzava il respiro.

“Quando siamo tornati in camera, Ichi ha voluto a tutti i costi dormire qui con te, non voleva lasciarti solo dopo quello che è successo...” spiegò all'improvviso Geki con lo sguardo basso: “L'ho aiutato a mettersi il pigiama ed è crollato praticamente subito.”

Jabu sentì il cuore riempirsi di calore mentre, da sotto la coperta, spuntava il ciuffo biancastro dei capelli del fratello.

Che strana sensazione usare un simile titolo per il serpentello...

Era strano poterlo usare per riferirsi a tutti loro, ancora non credeva a quello che la Dea e Shun avevano detto loro il giorno precedente.

“So che non è il momento, ma possiamo parlare un attimo?”

Scosso dai propri pensieri, per un attimo Jabu non capì, poi si rese conto delle suppliche implicite che la voce di Geki celava; lui annuì, facendo per allontanare il vassoio, ma l'altro scosse la testa: “Prima mangia, poi parliamo.”

Concluso in tutta fretta il pranzo e messe via le stoviglie sporche, Unicorn osservò Geki: “Di cosa vuoi parlare?” chiese a voce bassa nel tentativo di non svegliare Ichi.

“Adesso che sappiamo... Cosa dobbiamo fare?”

Nel porre la sua domanda, Geki si concentrò sugli occhi stanchi e sfiduciati del ragazzo a letto, spiandoli con preoccupazione.

Quest'ultimo scosse la testa rassegnato: “Non lo so.” ammise, “E' tutto così strano, così difficile anche solo da accettare...” bisbigliò, sfiorando con le dita i ciuffi spettinati e biancastri dell'altro ospite del letto, “Vorrei dirti che non cambierà nulla ma non è così, purtroppo. Seiya sta male e dobbiamo fare i conti anche con questo.”.

“Io non so cosa voglia dire avere una famiglia... Ho sempre pensato che, per me, sarebbe stato troppo tardi anche solo pensare di poterla avere.”

“Perché dici questo?” Jabu era sinceramente curioso e, forse, ferito dalle parole tristi di Geki.

Nervosamente, questi s'alzò per andare alla finestra, spalancarla per far entrare un po' di aria nella stanza e rinfrescarsi un poco le idee mentre Jabu, rannicchiato contro il cuscino e abbozzolato nella coperta, non sapeva come interpretare quel silenzio.

Quando poi il maggiore la richiuse e tornò a sedersi accanto a lui, ne vide le guance lievemente lucide e bagnate: “E' tutto troppo veloce, troppo... Non penso di riuscire a farcela ad accettare una cosa del genere...”

“Quindi vuoi mandare al diavolo tutto questo...?”

Dal nugolo di coperte riemerse Ichi, il viso pallido e smagrito e gli occhi cerchiati di nero: il suo sonno non doveva essere stato dei migliori; con la rabbia, e un briciolo di paura, negli occhi, spostò alternativamente lo sguardo prima su Jabu poi su Geki: “Non capite la fortuna che abbiamo... la grande possibilità che ci è stata data è imperdibile.” bofonchiò, tormentandosi le dita, “Non siamo più soli al mondo, abbiamo un posto dove tornare e una famiglia da cui tornare, non vi importa nulla?”

Nei suoi grandi occhi neri c'era troppa aspettativa e paura e nessuno dei due aveva il coraggio di affrontarne la sincerità.

“A me importa, ragazzi. Sarà difficile ma... perché non provarci? Assieme possiamo far funzionare tutto.”

Per Geki era l'ultima goccia: tutta la paura, il rimpianto per un passato che non aveva mai del tutto lasciato dietro di sé e quella sorta di disgusto che aveva provato nell'anche solo accostare il proprio nome a quello di Mitsumasa Kido... Tutto esplose come una bomba.

“Allora forse la memoria non ti funziona bene... SIAMO STATI MANDATI A MORIRE , CI SIAMO ODIATI, CI SIAMO FATTI DEL MALE E ORA VUOI GIOCARE ALLA FAMIGLIOLA FELICE?! COME DIAVOLO TI SALTA IN TESTA?!” gridò il massiccio ragazzo, afferrandolo per il bavero del pigiama e sollevandolo di qualche centimetro.

Rantolando, Ichi tossì e cercò di divincolarsi dalla stretta: “Perché sono stanco di odiare e di avere paura.” ammise in un sussurro, “Vorrei avere una famiglia come tutti dopo anni passati senza amore, vorrei avere un punto fermo nella mia vita...”

Con una spallata, Jabu colpì Geki, facendogli mollare la presa sull'Hydra che cadde con un tonfo attutito sul materasso senza però interrompere il proprio discorso: “Non abbiamo avuto nient'altro che un nome... Non vorresti anche te avere la certezza della tua identità anziché essere soltanto un soldato senza nome né passato?”

“NON HO DETTO QUESTO!” strillò Ursa Minor con voce rotta dai singhiozzi: “Non siamo neppure certi che a loro stia bene così... ABBIAMO CERCATO DI UCCIDERCI, NON POSSONO NON TENERNE CONTO!”

Jabu non sopportava più quella situazione.

Anche lui aveva paura, anche lui voleva piangere e urlare ma era d'accordo con Ichi, dolorosamente d'accordo: voleva provare, almeno una volta nella vita, il calore di un abbraccio dato con cognizione e con affetto, voleva sul serio poter rimettere assieme i pezzi in cui la loro vita sembrava essersi irrimediabilmente rotta.

Ma come poteva fare?

In un'altra stanza, dall'occhio di Seiya scese una lacrima.

§§§

Un bussare leggero svegliò di soprassalto Saori che, distesa sul divano, si mise di scatto seduta, guardandosi intorno: “Avanti…” biascicò a bassa voce la giovane, sfregandosi gli occhi per cancellare i segni della nottata disastrosa.

La porta dello studio si aprì e sulla soglia comparve la sagoma massiccia di Ban, dall’espressione esausta del suo viso la Dea capì che nemmeno lui doveva aver passato una gran notte; sorridendogli appena, gli fece cenno di sedersi sulla poltroncina davanti a lei: “E' successo qualcosa?” chiese la ragazza con aria pensierosa, cercando di comprendere i vorticosi pensieri del suo guerriero.

Leone Minore scosse la testa, tormentandosi nervosamente le dita: “Saori-san, so che è stanca ma... Sono appena tornato dall'ospedale e...” borbottò il massiccio ragazzo senza però avere il coraggio di incrociare lo sguardo della divina Athena; la fanciulla sospirò inquieta, un’ombra le passò nello sguardo, “Vuoi parlarmi vero? Ti ascolto,” disse lei incoraggiante, “parla liberamente.” lo rassicurò.

“Milady, mi dica la verità. Seiya-kun ha qualche possibilità concreta di salvarsi?” domandò a bruciapelo il ragazzo con lo sguardo triste, “Perché, dopo le ore infernali appena passate, mi scusi, ma non ne sono più così sicuro.” ammise con un certo rammarico, scoccando un’occhiata alla foto appesa alla parete dietro la scrivania.

La donna seguì la linea dello sguardo, incupendosi nel constatare la presenza di un’unica, lucente lacrima nell’angolo dell’occhio del suo protetto e si sentì morire, come era successo quella notte: “Cosa… Cosa te lo fa pensare?” per un attimo, la voce della Dea s’incrinò, “La situazione s’è stabilizzata, no?” continuò.

“Si, si è stabilizzata, ma quanto ancora potrà resistere?” anche Ban sembrava estremamente a disagio mentre cercava di trovare le parole più adatte per esternare il proprio dolore: “Saori-san, voglio essere sincero, ho passato la notte ad avere incubi.. Io… non credo di potercela fare.” biascicò il guerriero, distrutto, lasciandosi cadere seduto sulla poltrona, “guardiamo in faccia la realtà, non si risveglierà più…” singhiozzò, le spalle del quindicenne sussultavano senza posa, “E' inutile…” balbettò, nascondendo il viso tra le mani.

“Me lo dica lei, come possiamo sperare in un recupero dopo queste ultime ore?!” il ragazzo, all'improvviso, era balzato in piedi, il volto rigato di lacrime e arrossato: “Come è possibile?” urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, “Io… Io non voglio che succeda anche a Seiya-kun… Ho visto troppi amici morire in addestramento, cadevano come mosche, ammazzati senza pietà da altri compagni, ho perso senza saperlo troppi fratelli in quell’inferno in terra e non voglio vedere spegnersi anche il Pegaso in cielo. Sono abbastanza grande da capire quello che è successo, quello che sta passando lui stesso, non vuole lasciarsi morire senza lottare sino all’ultimo e lo ammiro per questo, so che si sta aggrappando alla vita coi denti e lui ha sempre fatto così, ma non sono certo che possa farcela ancora a lungo…” mormorò, Leone Minore tremava nella sua tuta da ginnastica, “Ho paura, Saori-san…” dichiarò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, cadendo in ginocchio davanti a lei, “Ho paura… Non voglio perdere anche lui.” singhiozzò, reclinando il capo sul petto.

Quell’improvviso e incontrollato scoppio di rabbia e dolore da parte di Ban la colpì profondamente.

Sapeva che quello che il suo guerriero aveva detto corrispondeva alla più pura verità, che rispecchiava totalmente la situazione disperata in cui stavano affondando, una situazione che nemmeno lei riusciva a gestire appieno.

Dopo tanto tempo, era riuscita a confessare anche a lui e agli altri la segreta parentela che li legava agli altri Bronze Saints, aveva lacerato il velo di silenzio e bugie che per anni aveva ammantato il loro passato, aveva assistito con dolore allo sfogo di rabbia e impotenza da parte di Jabu, allo scoppiò in lacrime di Ichi e all'espressione svuotata di Nachi senza poter fare alcunché per confortarli, e si sentiva così stupida e inutile in quei lunghi e durissimi giorni; lei strinse i pugni, era una Dea ma non riusciva nemmeno a proteggere coloro che per lei avevano messo in gioco le proprie vite, poteva disporre di un potere virtualmente immenso ma il suo fragile corpo mortale era un ostacolo troppo grande, lo avrebbe perso e così ogni possibilità di alleviare, seppur in minima parte, la sofferenza in cui il mondo affogava senza salvezza.

Si maledisse per la prova a cui il destino la stava sottoponendo, per la sua incapacità nel prendere una vera decisione, per il dovere che le impediva di fare inutili colpi di testa; ma diamine, sarebbe già stata perduta mille e mille volte se non ci fossero sempre stati i suoi raggi di sole nella coltre di nubi nere gravide di pioggia a squarciare per lei il velo di tenebre, scaldandola e proteggendola: dieci, dolcissimi raggi di luce che avevano fatto baluardo attorno a lei.

E ora, che uno di quei raggi stentava a brillare, spegnendosi a poco a poco, lei doveva essere così egoista da lasciarlo morire?

Il cuore gridava vendetta ma la ragione lo riconduceva di continuo al silenzio, era lacerata in due parti e non sapeva a chi dare ascolto: tradire la propria natura di protettrice e madre amorevole per quella terra così distrutta e bisognosa di luce oppure seguire il cuore e sacrificare la propria vita per quella del più giovane dei suoi vassalli e preservarlo dal buio eterno e freddo degli Inferi, privarlo del calore di una famiglia?

Sapeva, purtroppo, che quella domanda non aveva una risposta vera e propria e che, forse, non l’avrebbe avuta mai.

D’impeto, la fanciulla abbracciò forte Ban, facendogli poggiare la testa sulle proprie gambe, sciogliendosi entrambi in un pianto folle e disperato.

Quando infine le lacrime cominciarono a scemare e i singhiozzi si ridussero a semplici e rari singulti, i due coetanei sciolsero l'abbraccio e, senza dire nulla, la Dea passò all'altro un fazzoletto di tessuto per asciugarsi gli occhi: “Non possiamo lasciarci abbattere, lo capisci?” mormorò lei con voce strozzata, “Dobbiamo essere forti, per lui e per noi stessi. Per lui, perché ha bisogno di sapere che siamo lì con lui, che lo aspettiamo, e per noi perché non possiamo permetterci di crollare, dobbiamo sperare ancora un pochino, solo un pochino per poter finalmente ritrovarci tutti assieme.”

Ban annuì con gli occhi ancora lucidi: “Posso farle una domanda?”

Lei sorrise: “Certo.”

“Da quanto sapeva di noi?”

Saori restò in silenzio per qualche istante poi alzò lo sguardo con espressione seria e forse lievemente malinconica: “Quando lessi il testamento... Era scritto lì e anche tra le carte, la Fondazione aveva in archivio tutti i vostri certificati di nascita.” ammise la ragazza, osservando la scrivania ormai sgombra di carte ma coperta di cornici di fotografie.

Alcune erano piene, altre erano in attesa di essere riempite.

“All'inizio ero spaventata, non sapevo come comportarmi. Ero sempre stata una bambina viziata e capricciosa, cosa ci si poteva aspettare da me? Poi però mi resi conto della mia fortuna, nella disperazione nera di quegli attimi. Forse è stato allora che Athena ha cominciato a svegliarsi dentro di me.” e così dicendo, ella poggiò la propria mano tremante sul petto all'altezza del cuore, “Era ancora debole, ma la coscienza divina sono certa che si fosse svegliata in quell'esatto momento.” disse alzandosi.

Ban la seguì con lo sguardo mentre, chinata davanti alla libreria, tirava fuori una scatola.

Athena si voltò verso di lui: “Vieni qui, ho una cosa da darti.”

Curioso, il ragazzo la raggiunse e, sollevatone delicatamente il coperchio, la aprì, trovandosi davanti un plico di fogli stampati fittamente.

“Leggili, hai diritto di sapere.”

Col groppo in gola, Ban si rese conto che quelle che aveva in mano erano le ultime volontà di Mitsumasa Kido, del padre che lo aveva mandato a morire: era pronto per quello? Non lo sapeva: sentiva una paura feroce attanagliargli le viscere e voleva scappare lontano.

Ancora una volta, però, la mano della Dea posata sulla sua lo tranquillizzò, sembrava volesse dirgli: “Io sono qui.”.

Un poco più fiducioso, Leone Minore avvicinò al viso il foglio di finta pergamena e lesse nervosamente l'intestazione, scorse poi gran parte dell'incipit per poi bloccarsi, col cuore a mille nel petto, verso la parte centrale del testamento.

“ _Pur essendo la mia insostituibile nipote, Saori non sarà l'unica erede. Ho fatto cose riprovevoli nella mia vita e, se dopo la mia morte, posso ancora rimediare, ho intenzione di farlo. Ho mandato a morire i miei figli ma, se ritorneranno - siano essi tutti e cento piuttosto che solo uno - ciascuno di loro è designato come mio erede al pari di Saori._

_Se mai leggeranno queste mie parole, voglio dire loro che mi dispiace e che, per quanto strano possa suonare, ho voluto loro bene._

_Cercate di ricreare questa famiglia, se potete, non lasciate che i peccati di un povero vecchio come me vi impediscano di vivere tra queste mura come è vostro diritto e privilegio._

_Odiatemi, ne avete tutti i motivi, ma se ritornerete, amatevi.”_

Il resto non interessava minimamente a Ban ma quella manciata di righe gli aveva strappato via il cuore; esausto, si lasciò cadere a terra, rannicchiato a singhiozzare in posizione fetale con il foglio stretto al petto.

“Fa male, lo so, ma dovevi sapere...” cercò di giustificarsi Saori con espressione triste.

Leone Minore le strinse la mano, non riusciva a frenare le lacrime né a muoversi da quella posizione ma sentiva che era la cosa giusta da fare: “N-Non sto male... D-Devo solo...”

“Sfogati quanto vuoi...”

§§§

_Ti darei gli occhi miei  
per vedere ciò che non vedi.   
L'energia, l'allegria,   
per strapparti ancora sorrisi.   
Dirti sì, sempre sì,   
e riuscire a farti volare,_

“Non credo di avere il coraggio di vederli ancora così...”

Seduto sul bordo di un fiume lucente per il sole che ci picchiava dolcemente su, col vento che ne increspava la superficie, stava un ragazzino dall'espressione triste: teneva i pugni stretti al cuore, come se da quel semplice gesto potesse ricevere forza.

Insensibile alle grida giocose dei bambini che provenivano da un punto imprecisato dietro di lui, egli alzò lo sguardo lucido verso l'uomo in piedi al suo fianco: “Come posso fare per aiutarli? Non volevo che finisse così quando ho chiesto a Shiryu e agli altri di dirglielo nel caso io...”

Con una burbera carezza sulla testa, l'uomo non rispose alla sua domanda ma restò a fissare la superficie del fiume che rimandava le immagini del disastro che, fino a quel momento, avevano osservato con l'ansia.

Neppure lui aveva previsto una situazione del genere.

“Non puoi fare nulla se non combattere come hai sempre fatto per guarire e tornare da loro, figliolo... Non c'è altro modo.”

“Ma se...”

“Hai fiducia in loro?” chiese l'uomo con aria severa.

Il ragazzo annuì, raggomitolandosi sull'erba.

“Allora vedrai che nessuno di loro se ne andrà e che, quando tornerai, potrete ricominciare daccapo.” il viso dell'adulto si distese in un sorriso affettuoso mentre lo sguardo si posava sui bambini che correvano attorno a loro, sorvegliati da donne i cui lineamenti erano familiari e pieni d'amore.

Con un'ultima carezza sulla guancia del figlio per asciugare una lacrima fuggiasca, egli s'allontanò: “Non stare troppo lì, Seiya, non infliggerti altre sofferenze e pensa solo a guarire.”

“Sì, Kido...-san.”


	4. Tutto deve sembrare impossibile...

_Nei giardini che nessuno sa  
Si respira l’inutilità.   
C’è rispetto grande pulizia,   
è quasi follia._

Seiya Kido, Saint di Athena ed eroe ad un età in cui si dovrebbe soltanto essere bambini...

Seduto sulla riva del Lete, col tempo congelato in un giorno perenne senza fine o bui, fissava malinconico la superficie increspata del fiume.

Pur non potendo vedere le stelle, le sentiva pulsare dolorosamente nel suo cuore e avrebbe potuto vederle, pur se sbiadite sbiadite, se solo avesse chiuso gli occhi: sapeva che i suoi fratelli avevano sofferto e stavano ancora soffrendo per lui ma non poteva aiutarli, non prima almeno di trovare un modo per aiutare sé stesso e trovare una cura per le sue ferite e per il suo Cosmo mortalmente colpito ormai ridotto ad un lumicino.

Era impotente.

In quel luogo di eterna tranquillità, però, stava recuperando le forze, gradualmente e senza fretta alcuna, mentre il suo spirito trovava conforto nel mulinello di risate e sorrisi dei bambini e delle donne che aveva trovato giunto lì.

Una famiglia spaccata in due e divisa dalla morte, la loro, una famiglia che però aveva trovato in lui quel sottile filo rosso che simboleggiava la loro unione anche oltre la morte.

Nei giochi infantili di quei suoi fratelli quasi del tutto sconosciuti, persi troppo presto e con le fattezze di eterni bambini, Seiya trovava il suo fragile equilibrio.

Ma il dolore non accennava a diminuire, non se ne andava mai: lo teneva stretto senza lasciarlo andare ed era insopportabile, a volte: tale da farlo piangere come in quel momento.

“Ecco dov'eri...”

Ancora prima di udirne la voce, il ragazzo aveva riconosciuto, nell'odore portato dal vento, quello delle donne che l'avevano avvicinato con passo leggero; asciugarsi le lacrime fu un attimo e poi si lanciò tra le braccia accoglienti e spalancate della sua mamma.

Inginocchiata a terra, infatti, stava Hitomi, che lo avvolse in una nuvola di vaporosi capelli rossi come il tramonto, e non era da sola perché con lei c'erano anche Natassia e Deirdre.

“Kaa-san...” sussurrò Seiya con il viso nascosto nella spalla della madre, aggrappandosi a lei come se non volesse cadere nel baratro in cui la sua disperazione lo stava trascinando: “Mi mancano... Mi mancano terribilmente... Ma non posso tornare...” si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo, “Non sono pronto... Non ho le forze per farlo...” .

Hitomi si scambiò uno sguardo addolorato con le compagne, che ricambiarono con occhi che erano lo specchio di una sofferenza profonda, quella di donne impotenti davanti al sangue dei figli che scorre a fiumi, poi riprese ad accarezzare la testa spettinata del ragazzino: “Pensa a guarire, piccolo... Tornerai da loro, te lo prometto.”

Seiya aumentò la stretta e due lacrime caddero sulla spalla di Hitomi: “Li sento soffrire, kaa-san ed è insopportabile.” rantolò come se gli mancasse il fiato, “Li amo troppo, capisci? Non ce la faccio a restare indifferente davanti al loro dolore, sono la mia vita.” parole sincere, le sue, che gli sgorgavano dal cuore con la dirompente energia di una supernova.

Lei annuì: “Sei qui anche per loro, Seiya,” replicò con voce serena, “Trova nel loro pensiero la motivazione. Fai ardere di nuovo il tuo Cosmo; a piccoli passi, senza fretta. Coltiva in te questo amore, fallo crescere e nutrilo, rendilo ancora più forte.” ella scostò il volto del figlio per far incrociare i loro occhi: azzurri come il mare i suoi, lucidi e color del cioccolato quelli del ragazzo.

Poi sorrise, asciugandogli con la manica le lacrime: “Sarà questa la tua energia vitale.”

Seiya, pur tremante, annuì: “V-Voglio tornare da loro, fosse anche l'ultima cosa che faccio.”

_Ti darei gli occhi miei per vedere ciò che non vedi._

_L'energia, l'allegria, per strapparti ancora sorrisi._

_Dirti sì, sempre sì, e riuscire a farti volare..._

Hyoga, sveglio in una stanza fredda, osservava con cupa rassegnazione il viso segnato di Shun che dormiva al suo fianco nel seppur ampio letto singolo che, notte dopo notte, era diventato la loro tana, un posto dove cercare di tenere fuori le brutture di una situazione che stava sfuggendo di mano sotto i loro occhi e che erano incapaci di gestire.

Ikki era rimasto in clinica a dare il cambio ad una Seika letteralmente esausta e lui non se l'era sentita di lasciare Shun da solo, non dopo le ultime 24 ore e certamente non senza un conforto e una protezione contro gli incubi più aggressivi; e in effetti era stata la scelta più oculata da fare: Shun aveva invocato a lungo Seiya, aveva pianto fino a sfinirsi ulteriormente e solo i goffi moti di affetto di Cygnus avevano permesso al tredicenne di calmarsi fino ad addormentarsi.

Hyoga era stato quasi tentato di chiamare Miho e dirle che non sarebbero passato ma aveva ricacciato via il pensiero, imponendosi disciplina: faceva bene a tutti loro e non solo ai bambini il vedersi perchè dava al tutto una seppur fasulla sensazione di normalità, ovvero ciò che impediva a tutti di impazzire definitivamente.

Seiya stava morendo e non potevano fare nulla per trattenerlo e legarlo a loro: non l'amore né Athena potevano fare nulla per lui.

E Hyoga ne era terrorizzato.

Pur non volendo pensare al peggio, doveva comunque tener in conto la possibilità che questo potesse accadere, e neppure era troppo remota la possibilità: ricordava il gelo delle mani di Seiya, quel gelo che gli aveva stretto lo stomaco in una morsa tale da paralizzarlo ed era stato in quel momento che aveva sentito, per la prima volta, il sangue ribollire consapevolmente.

Non voleva vedere un altro fratello morire davanti ai suoi occhi.

Alla ricerca di calore, Cygnus prese ad accarezzare i capelli spettinati del minore, che si mosse nel sonno con un mugolio infastidito: “ Vorrei dirti che andrà tutto bene...” sussurrò il russo mentre una lacrima scendeva dall'occhio sano, “Ma non ne ho neppure io la certezza.” ammise con un groppo in gola a mozzargli il respiro.

_Non sapeva cosa fare..._

Poteva solo aggrapparsi all'esile speranza che faticava a mantenere viva nel suo spirito.

“ _Seiya... Non andartene.”_

§§§

Quando Shun si risvegliò, la prima cosa che vide fu il segno delle lacrime, ancora umido nel punto in cui erano cadute sul cuscino che lui e Hyoga avevano diviso per quella notte ma del fratello nessuna traccia, il letto era tiepido dal suo lato ma freddo da quello del russo.

Pur se assonnato, quella mancanza lo inquietò non poco, preoccupandolo: dove poteva essere andato? Col cuore che batteva a mille, il ragazzino tese l'orecchio, distinguendo infine il suono dell'acqua corrente della doccia; a quel punto, calmatosi, si lasciò cadere sul materasso e chiuse gli occhi mentre sprofondava col viso nel guanciale.

Aveva i nervi a fior di pelle, come tutti e la nausea mentre tutte le sue troppo indebolite difese venivano abbattute da una nuova ondata di ansia e paura.

La possibilità che le cose peggiorassero fatalmente era concreta, forse troppo, e la prospettiva era raccapricciante al punto che Shun dovette reprimere con tutta la propria forza quello che, senza dubbio, era un attacco di panico in piena regola: non poteva pesare a propria volta sulla sua famiglia, non in momenti così' tremendi e dolorosi per tutti; si era ripromesso di non far trapelare nulla ma non poteva ingannare Hyoga, non poteva sottrarsi al suo silenzioso affetto e se anche avesse mantenuto davanti agli altri l'apparenza di una serenità che non gli apparteneva, di un rassicurante sorriso fasullo che celava un oceano nero di dolore e sofferenza, sapeva altresì che il Cigno avrebbe nuotato in quell'oscuro mare per abbracciarlo con forza e donargli la forza di svegliarsi ogni giorno.

§§§

La stanza in cui Unicorno era seduto non gli piaceva.

Era lì solo perché Saori-san glielo aveva chiesto e non per sua scelta.

Le alte scaffalature in legno di mogano, scuro e rifinito di particolari, erano piene di libroni pesanti rilegati con finiture in oro e da titoloni quasi incomprensibili che gli facevano girare la testa e sì che non era ancora al massimo della propria forma.

Sulla parete alle spalle della poltrona girevole del dottore era cosparsa di diplomi, certificati, foto inamidate di riunioni, seminari e chissà cos’altro, cosa che non lo convinceva per niente e non lo avrebbe mai convinto.

Cioè, chi mai poteva essere quel tipo che si vantava tanto di poterlo aiutare?

Lui non aveva nessun problema.

Cioè, si, forse un problema lo aveva ma esulava dalle competenze di quel tipo dagli occhiali con la montatura dorata che lo fissava con aria compiaciuta come se fosse una bestia rara: “O come un Unicorno.” si trovò a pensare e sentì gli angoli della bocca incurvarsi leggermente verso l’alto ma l’uomo immobile davanti a sé sembrava quasi non essersene accorto.

Un lieve fruscio di fogli gli fece sollevare sorpreso la testa e si stupì nel vedere il suo interlocutore osservare una loro foto dei tempi dell’infanzia, forse l’unica immagine rimasta di quell’epoca così lontana; doveva appartenere a Shun, Jabu ne riconosceva il segno caratteristico sugli angoli piegati con la precisione geometrica così cara al fratello, quasi tutte le raffigurazioni appartenenti all’Andromeda presentavano quel segno caratteristico.

“Dove ha preso quella?” chiese con severità il ragazzo, facendo per riprendersela, “Me l’ha consegnata Lady Saori.” replicò l’altro, schivandolo con un semplice movimento delle spalle, il sorriso sul viso del professore davanti a sè lo faceva imbestialire, “Parlami di questa immagine…” cominciò lui, sfiorando con le dita i volti ivi raffigurati.

Unicorn scosse la testa arrabbiato: “non ho niente da dirle e il mio passato non sono affari suoi, sono stato chiaro?!” gridò stridulo, rizzandosi in piedi e gettandosi sulla mano dell’uomo che agitava davanti al proprio naso la fotografia.

Il guerriero riuscì a recuperarla per poi nasconderla in tasca.

“Allora, Saori-sama mi ha pregato di scambiare due chiacchiere con te.” dichiarò affabile quello, come se nulla fosse successo, “È molto preoccupata per te, teme che la possibile morte di tuo fratello possa sconvolgerti ulteriormente.” decretò il medico, incrociando le mani davanti al viso, i gomiti poggiati sulla lucida superficie, “Com’era il tuo rapporto con lui?” incalzò, osservando il moro con aria curiosa.

Questi sospirò: “Quale parte del “si faccia i fatti suoi” non le è chiara?” sbottò ironico, “Seiya non morirà, non dica più cose del genere.” lo trucidò con lo sguardo per l’affermazione precedente, “Non morirà, ha capito?” puntualizzò il più giovane; lo psichiatra segnò alcune cose su di un foglio: “Ma così facendo potrà smettere di soffrire, non ci pensi a lui? Non credi di essere un po’ troppo egoista a pensarla così?” domandò il medico inquisitorio, allungando la testa verso il guerriero, in attesa di un risposta.

Jabu scattò in piedi, stringendo i pugni: “LUI NON MORIRA'” gridò il ragazzo con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, afferrandolo per il colletto bianco e disfacendogli il nodo della camicia, “Non mi importa nulla di sembrare egoista, se è per mio fratello, perché io voglio che si svegli, che mi prenda a pugni e mi offra subito dopo la rivincita, voglio che continui a soffrire con noi in questo mondo, che continui a vivere assieme a noi. “ ringhiò sul naso del professore prima di mollare la presa, “E se osa lasciarsi andare, giuro che vado a prenderlo sino all’inferno e lo riporto qui a calci!” gridò, uscendo subito dopo dalla stanza, sbattendo poi la porta alle proprie spalle.

Il ragazzo corse, corse come mai aveva corso in vita sua, corse fino a farsi quasi scoppiare il cuore e quando si fermò, si accorse di essere uscito dal complesso ospedaliero e di trovarsi in un cortile.

Ma non riconosceva il posto.

Stava pensando a come tornare indietro quando, alle sue spalle, notò un’ombra sfuggente.

Si voltò di scatto, trovandosi davanti a un bimbo: avrà avuto all’incirca sei anni, forse sette, dai folti ricci neri che gli incorniciavano il viso paffuto. Addosso aveva un grazioso pigiama rosso con una macchinina stampata su, era buffo nel suo insieme ma sembrava tremendamente triste.

Jabu si asciugò gli occhi con la manica della felpa, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui con un sorriso sghembo sul viso: “Che ci fai qui fuori, piccolo?” gli domandò, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi.

Lo scricciolo arricciò il naso, poi gli andò più vicino, scrutandolo attentamente: “Stai male?” gli chiese serio, evitando la domanda del maggiore, “Perché piangi?”.

Unicorn si sentì in imbarazzo: “Scusami… È che sono un po’ nervoso… E sono stanco… Tu piuttosto, non dovresti essere nella tua camera?” lo rimproverò; il minore annuì, “Si, ma mi annoiavo… Così sono uscito.” borbottò il bimbo, strisciando il piedino sul suolo ghiaioso, “Poi ti ho visto piangere.” aggiunse con solennità.

Una volta di più, il guerriero si sentì stupido.

“E’ successo qualcosa?” chiese il bimbo, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, con tutta la forza che le sue manine piccine potevano avere: “Sembri proprio triste..” borbottò lui, poggiando la sua testa sulla schiena del quattordicenne.

Unicorn sentì il prepotente istinto di prenderlo tra le braccia e stringerlo, gli faceva una tenerezza immensa quel piccoletto; e così fece.

E mentre lo abbracciava, non poté fare a meno di scoppiare in un pianto a dirotto.

Aveva letteralmente i nervi a pezzi.

Non gli importava di nulla, voleva che Seiya si svegliasse, a qualunque costo.


	5. Prima di ricominciare...

_Non sai come è bello stringerti,  
ritrovarsi qui a difenderti,   
e vestirti e pettinarti sì,   
e sussurrarti non arrenderti. _

“Ehi, ragazzino!”

Un omone massiccio, di chiara ascendenza europea come il suo bizzarro accento, con il camice da infermiere addosso aveva raggiunto il duo di piccoli a grandi passi e li stava squadrando con espressione truce, espressione che si addolcì subito dopo nel vedere le lacrime del più grande: “Meiko-chan ti stava cercando. Sei Kido Jabu-kun, giusto?” chiese, rivolgendosi all'Unicorno, che annuì mestamente, ancora non si era abituato a quel cognome.

“Mi ha detto che sei scappato dallo studio del dottor Minato ed era preoccupata perché non riusciva a trovarti. Sono venuti a prenderti, forse è meglio che vai a prepararti.”.

“P-Prendermi...?” balbettò il tredicenne con voce sottile.

“Sì, sei stato dimesso. Puoi uscire.” cercò di sorridere lui, consapevole che non era una cosa semplice: come tutti, sapeva di Seiya - Unicorn glielo leggeva sul volto rubizzo e baffuto - : “Sono venuti a prenderti per portarti a casa.”.

“C-Casa...?” mormorò Jabu a pugni stretti: “E S-Seiya...? R-Resterà qui...?” chiese con un sussurro appena accennato.

“Ci occuperemo noi di lui, te lo prometto.” l'infermiere si era inginocchiato fino a giungere allo stesso livello dei due, il bimbo non si era staccato dal più grande, non ancora almeno: “E poi, potrai venire a trovarlo quando vuoi. Però non puoi restare ancora qui, non fa bene all'umore restare in ospedale quando non si sta male.” cercò di convincerlo.

Jabu si morse il labbro inferiore: non voleva lasciare Seiya, non dopo quella nottata infernale in cui aveva quasi rischiato di perderlo... Si sentiva come se lo stesse tradendo, come se lo stesse lasciando lentamente morire da solo.

A quel pensiero, il moro scosse deciso la testa.

“Senti, lo so che è difficile.” iniziò l'uomo con aria seria: “Meiko-chan ed io ne abbiamo parlato a lungo, questo lavoro ci porta a vedere cose brutte, ma anche cose molto belle e abbiamo imparato ad avere fiducia e speranza. Vorrei darti un po' della nostra speranza perché siamo sicuri che tuo fratello ce la farà, è un piccolo combattente e questo, forse, lo sai meglio di me. Quindi, esci di qui, vivi per lui, ridi per lui e spera continuamente, sono certo che presto lo rivedrai in piedi! Quindi, niente musi lunghi e andiamo a prepararci, è venuta anche la signorina Saori, sai?”

La mano tesa dell'uomo, unita al suo impacciato sorriso accondiscente, spinse Jabu ad allungare la propria, tremando: venne afferrato e tirato su in piedi con tale rapidità da fargli girare la testa e poi venne caricato in spalla senza troppi complimenti: “E tu, Takeru, torna in cameretta e restaci. Altrimenti non ti faccio più recapitare le caramelle di nascosto.”

A quella minaccia, anche il piccolo fuggitivo decise di battere in ritirata e sparì con un semplice cenno di saluto all'interno dell'istituto, passando per una piccola porta-finestra nascosta da un cespuglio.

“E ora, a noi!” esclamò l'uomo: “Andiamo a darci una sistemata, forza!”.

La strada di ritorno verso la stanza che era stata la sua casa fino a quel momento fu breve, complice anche il passo rapido dell'uomo, e davanti alla propria porta il ragazzo vide riuniti non solo alcuni dei fratelli ma anche Meiko-chan e Saori-san: Jabu non l'aveva mai vista indossare qualcosa di diverso dal suo classico peplo bianco o dai vari tailleur che il suo ruolo le imponeva.

Eppure vederla vestita con una tuta calda, colorata e comoda gli faceva uno strano effetto: era rassicurante quel suo abbigliamento “normale” ma poteva quasi notare un certo imbarazzo nel rossore che colorava le sue guance.

“Allora, sei pronto a tornare a casa?” chiese lei, non appena Jabu fu sceso dalle spalle del suo accompagnatore.

Lui annuì, incapace di parlare.

“Siamo venuti a prenderti, spero tu lo apprezzi.” borbottò Ichi, fingendo un distacco che non gli apparteneva: se erano lì, era perché volevano esserci, volevano stargli vicino.

“Quindi levati quel pigiama e indossa questi vestiti.” Geki si era fatto innanzi con una borsa da viaggio nuova di zecca, visibilmente gonfia, e un gran sorriso sul volto, sorriso che stupì molto Jabu perché era sincero, aperto e volenteroso.

Alle spalle dell'Hydra, comparve Nachi: come gli altri, indossava dei semplici jeans e una felpa sopra la maglietta mentre i cappotti erano stati abbandonati alla rinfusa su di una sedia nelle vicinanze.

“Shun e Hyoga sono all'Orfanotrofio, Shiryu è di là,” indicò Wolf con la mano in direzione del corridoio da cui erano giunti il fratello e l'infermiere, senza bisogno di specificare ulteriormente: “Mentre di Ikki non abbiamo notizie ma credo che sia nei paraggi.” aggiunse, afferrando sottobraccio lo stesso Unicorn e trascinandolo dentro la stanza, “Se ti va, possiamo raggiungerli e andare a salutare i bambini, non credo neppure si ricordino di noi ma tentar non nuoce.”.

Sedutosi sul letto, Jabu osservava il fratello tirare fuori i vestiti puliti mentre Saori, da fuori, chiudeva la porta con cura per dare al ragazzo l'intimità necessaria per potersi cambiare e trovare la forza necessaria per lasciare quel posto.

“Cos'ha detto il dottore?” chiese subito dopo Ban, accostatosi alla Dea.

“Sia il primario che il dottor Minato sono concordi nel dimetterlo ma hanno raccomandato di tenere sotto controllo la situazione.” Saori si massaggiò le tempie: “E il dottor Minato mi ha caldamente consigliato di dirvi che, se volete fare due chiacchiere, la sua porta è sempre aperta.” precisò lei, osservando le espressioni dei suoi ragazzi con disagio.

“Lo so che può sembrare una cosa spaventosa.” intervenne Meiko all'improvviso: “Ma Minato-sensei è una brava persona, se lo dice è perché vuole il vostro bene.”

Saori annuì: “Lo conosco da molto tempo e posso assicurare sulla sua competenza. Sono stata io a chiedergli un consiglio in merito a questa nostra situazione e vorrei fare tutto il possibile per aiutarvi.” sussurrò lei con voce sottile.

I ragazzi si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi Geki sospirò e si avvicinò a propria volta alla ben più minuta Dea: “Non siamo abituati ad una cosa del genere.” ammise, dando voce anche agli altri presenti.

“Lo capisco, e non ve ne faccio una colpa.” lei si affrettò a rassicurarlo: “Ma qualunque decisione prenderete, permettetemi di fare il possibile per aiutarvi.” Saori afferrò le sue grandi mani e se le portò al cuore, “Ho fatto tanti errori ma adesso sono io a voler combattere per il vostro bene, almeno questa volta...”.

§§§

Nella stanza, intanto, non si udiva volare una mosca.

Nel piccolo bagno attiguo, Jabu si stava facendo una doccia mentre Nachi, seduto sulla sedia, fissava distrattamente il vuoto, la mente rivolta alla sera precedente.

“ _Allora siamo tutti d'accordo?”_

_Seduti su divani e poltrone del salotto di Kido Manor, tre dei quattro Bronze Saints lì riuniti annuirono alle parole stanche di Geki, che troneggiava sui fratelli più giovani e sulla figura snella della Dea, esausta oltre ogni dire._

“ _Bene.” sembrava compiaciuto, il ragazzo, tanto che sul suo viso comparve l'ombra di un sorriso così raro e difficile a vedersi in quei giorni difficili: “E' tempo di riportare a casa il nostro cavalluccio.” rise nervosamente, tormentandosi le dita._

_La stessa Saori, sprofondata in una delle poltrone, ricambiò l'accenno di risata, con lo sguardo che indugiava su una piccola foto che stringeva tra le dita, una delle tante che rappresentavano un passato così lontano da sembrare appartenente ad un'altra vita; per assurdo, perfino ad un'altra persona._

_Eppure la bimba col frustino in mano raffigurata nell'immagine era lei e il coetaneo col viso graffiato sul quale ella medesima stava a cavalcioni era lo stesso di cui stavano organizzando il ritorno: Jabu poteva essere dimesso, si sarebbero presi cura loro di lui._

“ _Siamo sicuri che non faccia storie?” dietro il tono seccato di Nachi, Ursa Minor sentì distintamente una nota stridente di dolore: “E' vero.” assentì Ichi, era triste vedere i due ragazzi privi del terzo del gruppetto che si era spontaneamente formato sin dall'infanzia, sembravano sperduti senza quello sbruffone del fratellino minore._

“ _Non le farà, posso assicurarvelo.” Ban aveva rotto quel suo strano mutismo che era durato fin troppo a lungo: dal momento del suo ritorno a casa dopo quella che ormai tutti loro chiamavano “la notte maledetta”, quando avevano rischiato di perdere Seiya definitivamente, era stato già tanto se avesse rivolto loro un fievole “bentornati” di saluto se si incrociavano nell'atrio della villa._

“ _E' troppo provato per restare ancora lì, per quanto sia testardo. Vedrete che non faremo fatica a portarlo via.”_

“ _Ban-kun ha ragione.” Saori alzò lo sguardo sui suoi ragazzi: “Jabu-kun ha bisogno di tranquillità e lo sa. Comunque domani ho fissato un appuntamento per lui con uno specialista, una persona molto capace, di comprovata esperienza.”_

“ _Uno strizzacervelli, in pratica.” la smorfia di Nachi fu emblematica: “Nessuno di noi è pazzo.”_

“ _Non penso che lo siate,” ribatté tranquilla la giovane: “Sarò franca, ragazzi. Avete subito dei traumi, avete bisogno di guarire, e non parlo solo fisicamente. Date tempo anche al vostro cuore per farlo, ve ne prego...”._

“Ho finito.”

Con un sobbalzo spaventato – si era crogiolato troppo nei propri pensieri – Nachi si scosse alla voce di Jabu.

Era strano vedere il fratello più giovane senza il pigiama e privo della miriade di fili e tubi e non più costretto a letto; Wolf cercò di rivolgergli un sorriso ma tutto quel che ottenne fu una smorfia buffa.

Ma bastò perché la risatina sommessa – seppur stanca – di Unicorn giunse come un balsamo alle sue orecchie: “Non sembri molto convincente.” decretò il moro, accomodandosi sul letto sfatto prima di consegnare l'involto di panni sporchi a Nachi; questi li ripose dentro la borsa, ci avrebbero pensato una volta a casa, poi puntò i propri occhi sul viso pallido e stanco dell'altro.

“Sei pronto per uscire di qui?” chiese Nachi con tono preoccupato.

Unicorn non rispose subito – era difficile tirare fuori le parole – e si limitò ad annuire piano; fu solo dopo qualche istante che la voce – magicamente – ricomparve, roca e sull'orlo del pianto: “Non penso di voler stare ancora qui...” confessò il ragazzo, “Non è che io non gli voglia bene...” aggiunse, senza specificare ulteriormente – e non ce n'era neppure bisogno, pensò Nachi, dal momento che sapeva a chi si stesse riferendo il fratello -, “Ma non ce la faccio più...” mormorò, stringendo un lembo del lenzuolo coi pugni.

Jabu era fragile, fragilissimo, e non ci voleva un genio a capire che presto si sarebbe spezzato; ma un'eventualità del genere Nachi era ben deciso ad evitarla.

E fu con una spontaneità e naturalezza che mai aveva pensato di possedere che gli gettò le braccia al collo, stringendolo con affetto e amore, permettendogli di sfogare tutte quelle ultime lacrime rimaste sul proprio petto: non disse nulla, non ce n'era alcun bisogno, e aspettò che semplicemente la tempesta emotiva se ne andasse.

Quando infine gli sembrò che il ragazzo più giovane si fosse calmato – Dei, quanto avrebbe voluto prendere a pugni Hades in quel momento e fargli pagare la sofferenza che ancora stava infliggendo alla sua famiglia – gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio e gli mormorò poche ma decise parole.

“Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto.”.

Quando infine sciolsero l'abbraccio, il viso di Jabu era più sereno.

“Mi accompagnereste in un posto?”

§§§

Era un glorioso giorno di Sole e, anche se faceva freddo, Jabu era stato irremovibile.

E quindi eccoli lì, in marcia lungo la strada che, dalla Clinica, conduceva verso il quartiere residenziale; seguivano il suono distante ma cristallino della campana e, una volta giunti all'esterno del grazioso giardino ingombro di giocattoli e tanti, tanti bambini, si fermarono, respirando a pieni polmoni l'aria fresca di quella giornata invernale.

Col lungo vestito lievemente sollevato da un refolo di vento e la sciarpa al collo, Saori prese delicamente tra le proprie mani quella tremante di Unicorn e lo tirò leggermente verso di sé: “Andiamo?” chiese con un sorriso.

“Chissà se i bambini si ricordano di noi!” esclamò Nachi alle loro spalle.

“Alla malparata, ci accoglieranno a palline.” ribattè Ichi.

“Saori-san, ragazzi. Vi aspettavamo.”

La voce di Miho-san li fece voltare di scatto e la ragazza dall'ampio e bianco grembiule li accolse con un'espressione stanca ma serena, nonostante tutto.

I cinque fratelli fecero un goffo inchino e si affollarono attorno alla ragazzina: “Possiamo entrare?” chiese Jabu in un sussurro.

“Certo.” disse lei con un sorriso: “Shun-chan e Hyoga-kun sono in sala giochi con alcuni piccoli, vi andrebbe una partitella a calcetto mentre vado a chiamarli?”

I ragazzi seguirono la quasi coetanea nel cortile e subito vennero accolti da tanti piccoli che non attesero oltre per arrampicarsi su di loro, ridendo e schiamazzando.

“Giochiamo?! Giochiamo?!” gridarono.

Un minuto dopo, divisi equamente mentre Jabu – ancora debole – restava a guardare, fecero partire la partita di calcetto; e fu così che li trovarono Shun e Hyoga – con un paio di bimbi in braccio ciascuno.

“Ehi!” gridò Andromeda: “Aspettateci, giochiamo anche noi!” disse, tirando con sé i piccoli che avevano avuto in custodia fino a quel momento.

Hyoga invece andò a sedersi accanto a Unicorn, gli sorrise e gli scompigliò i capelli con una mano: “E' bello vederti qui.” disse.

E Jabu ricambiò il sorriso, il cuore finalmente più leggero e l'animo pervaso da un sentore di serenità.


	6. Lentamente...

_Stelle che ora tacciono,  
ma daranno un senso a quel cielo.   
Gli uomini non brillano   
Se non sono stelle anche loro._

Quando la partita finì, Nachi e Ichi si lasciarono cadere in ginocchio a terra, i visi sudati malgrado la temperatura non propriamente alta ma sorridenti: erano esausti e, se non del tutto felici, almeno più sereni di prima.

Attorno a loro, i bambini ridevano e si aggrappavano ai fratelli rimasti in piedi – Geki e Ban erano quelli più impegnati – per spingerli a giocare un'altra partita.

“Mi dispiace, piccoletti. Ma si sta facendo tardi, non è saggio restare fuori col buio, potrebbero arrivare i mooooostri!” gridò Geki, tendendo le braccia in avanti come ad imitarne uno.

I più grandicelli stettero al gioco e presero a scappare come leprotti per tutto il cortile mentre i più piccini battevano le mani e facevano il tifo.

Jabu, che venne aiutato da Hyoga ad alzarsi, li raggiunse e si fece carico di una bimbetta che si era insistentemente aggrappata ai capelli di Shun: “Forza, principessina, non maltrattare il fratellone e andiamo a vedere se riusciamo a sgraffignare qualche biscotto dalla cucina.” esclamò il ragazzo, caricandosela in spalla.

La piccola rise a crepapelle e si aggrappò con forza ai suoi, di capelli, spronandolo a mettersi a trottare come un cavalluccio.

Lui per un po' stette al gioco – cercando di dosare le poche forze che aveva per non lasciarsi cadere a terra e ferire la piccola – poi però cominciò a vederci doppio e fu solo l'intervento provvidenziale di Ban, che non lo aveva perso d'occhio un solo istante, ad evitare una rovinosa caduta.

Il ragazzo, infatti, aveva acchiappato la piccola simulando una presa giocosa e aveva trattenuto Jabu dal cascare di faccia sull'asfalto: “L'orco cattivo ti mangerà...” mormorò lui con voce cavernosa, “Chi sarà il baldo cavaliere che ti salverà?!”

“Seiya-niichan!” esclamò la piccola con orgoglio.

Nel cortile cadde uno strano silenzio mentre la presa sul corpo di Jabu si fece più intensa e protettiva che mai.

“Giusto! Appena Seiya-niichan si sveglierà, te la farà vedere lui, orco cattivo!” esclamò Akira, sbucato da dietro Hyoga, lo si poteva vedere brandire una specie di spada fatta di legno alla bell'e meglio: “E saranno guai!”.

Lentamente, Nachi si alzò, e con lui Ichi, e raggiunsero il soldo di cacio; lo sovrastarono e lo acchiapparono con destrezza mentre cercava di scappare: “Vediamo se Seiya-niichan riuscirà a salvarti dal mostro del solletico!” sogghignò Wolf, entrando in azione.

Una torma di bambini li assalì per salvare il loro compagno prigioniero e anche la bimba che Ban tratteneva scalpitava per andare.

Il ragazzo la lasciò andare e la videro allontanarsi, abbracciati sull'asfalto, senza parlare.

“Hanno veramente una gran fiducia in lui...” mormorò Unicorn con le lacrime agli occhi.

“La stessa che abbiamo noi, non ci siamo ancora arresi. Vedrai che non è lontano il giorno in cui varcheremo tutti assieme quella porta, te lo prometto...” sussurrò Leone Minore, nascondendo il viso nei capelli scuri del fratello.

§§§

“Seiya-niisan, perchè sei così triste?”

Era stata quella vocina così tenera a scuotere Seiya dai suoi pensieri cristallizzati nella polla d'acqua che rimandava le immagini di un presente che non poteva vivere, non ancora almeno, e che mostrava la vita delle persone più importanti del mondo – per lui – che andava faticosamente avanti; si stavano rialzando e riprendendo dagli orrori di quella guerra che li aveva colpiti così duramente e non desiderava altro che raggiungerli, esaudire quella promessa di Ban: alzarsi da quel letto in cui era bloccato, correre fuori e andare da loro, abbracciarli e non lasciarli più.

Rivedere Seika, la sua amata sorella, che lo stava aspettando fermamente, poter finalmente dire tutte quelle cose che aveva tenuto sigillate nel proprio cuore e non negarsi più nulla: aveva visto Jabu piangere tra le braccia di Ichi in quella notte maledetta in cui il suo cuore – troppo ferito – aveva minacciato seriamente di cedere.

Lui aveva lottato, stretto tra le braccia amorevoli della madre, per non lasciarsi andare, e aveva vinto, ma quell'esperienza aveva lasciato danni immensi sul suo spirito: il suo Cosmo... non passava giorno senza che si consolidasse sempre di più, rafforzandosi in funzione del ritorno in quel mondo per cui aveva sacrificato tanto sangue; eppure, si sentiva come scisso in due.

Da una parte, il suo spirito guerriero che si cibava della forza che traeva dalle stelle che, invisibili, non lo lasciavano solo neppure per un attimo; dall'altra, un bambino terrorizzato dalla guerra che aveva vissuto, incapace di rialzarsi dall'angolo buio e pacifico che si era ritagliato e desideroso di non svegliarsi più.

Era diviso in due, Seiya, e non riusciva a trovare una soluzione per riunire quelle due parti del suo cuore così distanti: desiderava gettarsi a rassicurare quel bambino spaventato e portarlo alla luce ma non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta da solo, tutta l'oscurità del mondo sembrava volerlo soffocare e lui annaspava in essa, riuscendo a restare a galla solo con uno sforzo enorme di volontà nella sagoma familiare di tutti quegli eterni bambini che lo circondavano.

“Ti diamo fastidio?” chiese ancora quella vocina, appartenente ad un bel bimbo, biondo come il grano, che somigliava in maniera incredibile a Hyoga, tranne che per gli occhi, verdi come l'erba d'estate.

Pegasus scosse la testa e, asciugatosi una lacrima fuggiasca, li abbracciò di slancio tutti; erano quattro bambini, seduti accanto a lui, la sua forza in quei momenti di buio incredibile.

“No, sto bene...” mormorò al loro orecchio: “Solo, vorrei essere lì con loro...”

Era conscio di quell'ossessione che aveva il sapore di un desiderio infantile ma non sentiva altro che il bisogno di essere al loro fianco per non lasciarli mai più: scalpitava per rivedere Shiryu, Shun, Ikki, tutta la sua famiglia, sentire nuovamente il Cosmo della sua Dea abbracciarlo per poi lasciarsi alle spalle tutta quella brutta storia.

Ma quel bambino nel suo cuore era spaventato, forse troppo, e non sapeva più cosa fare.

“E' per questo che non riesci più a sorridere come solo tu sai fare, Seiya? E' per questo che ancora non vuoi liberare quel Cosmo che non aspetta altro che illuminare a giorno il cielo? E' perchè hai paura?”

Con tono paterno, Mitsumasa Kido era comparso accanto a loro, come per magia: “Non è delle stelle che devi avere paura, men che meno di te stesso. Ricordalo, figlio mio.” disse lui, sedendosi sull'erba in riva al fiume, “Hai lottato con tutte le tue forze, non fermarti proprio ora. Continua a correre verso la luce, non lasciarti abbattere.”

“Papà ha ragione!” esclamarono in coro i piccoli: “Devi tornare dagli altri fratelloni!”.

“Lo so...” mormorò il ragazzo più grande, asciugandosi gli occhi; gli tremavano le mani ma si sforzò di mantenere la voce ferma: “Ma non ci riesco. Non voglio sentire altro dolore... Sono stanco, tanto stanco.”.

Sul viso di Kido comparve un'ombra: l'uomo sapeva di essere in larga parte lui responsabile di quello stato di cose.

Quel ragazzino... Dei, era suo figlio, non era un adolescente qualunque...

Aveva sofferto enormemente, al punto da rifiutare sé stesso per la paura di morire con una spada piantata nel cuore.

Quale padre poteva definirsi tale mentre le sue mani erano ancora sporche del sangue dei propri figli?

In quel momento, Mitsumasa Kido avrebbe potuto farsi benissimo prendere dallo sconforto e dal buio del rimorso, ma invece si fece forza e afferrò invece la mano di Seiya con forza: “Risveglieremo assieme la tua forza vitale, te lo prometto, ti aiuteremo a tornare alla vita senza rimpianti.”.

§§§

Stava ormai calando un'altra notte quando i sette ragazzi, seguiti da Athena, uscirono nuovamente nel cortile dell'Istituto, salutando le due educatrici sulla soglia dell'edificio: “Passate a trovarci quando volete.” disse Miho con tono gentile, malgrado gli occhi lucidi, “I bambini vorrebbero andare a trovare Seiya in ospedale, possono?” chiese poi, voltandosi verso Saori, la quale annuì, “Fatemelo sapere e vi farò venire a prendere.” replicò la giovane con un sorriso tranquillo sul volto arrossato.

Anche lei era stata coinvolta nei giochi delle bambine, i lunghi capelli castani erano acconciati in tante piccole treccine e sulle guance aveva ancora traccia di alcune tempere che avevano usato per “travestirsi da principesse”; se Tatsumi l'avesse vista in quel momento, probabilmente, sarebbe esploso di rabbia e imbarazzo ma lei era stata felice in quella giornata.

“Saori-san? Forse ci conviene andare.” fece notare Ban, il quale teneva in spalla un Jabu addormentato e coperto dalla giacca di Shun, il quale saltellava sul posto per mantenersi caldo: “A meno che non vogliamo far congelare il nostro buon samaritano qui.” aggiunse.

Saori a quel punto annuì e con un inchino si congedò dalle due ragazze, raggiungendoli.

“Andiamo.” decretò, levandosi la lunga sciarpa dal collo e cingendo così quello scoperto di Shun: non disse nulla ma il suo sguardo convinse un recalcitrante Andromeda a non protestare e assieme, nella notte serena e priva di nubi, camminarono verso casa.

Non parlarono molto durante la camminata – un po' perché il silenzio era piacevole per le loro orecchie e un po' perché non volevano svegliare Jabu – ma guardarono molto il cielo, soprattutto le stelle.

Shun e i ragazzi ricordavano chiaramente le lezioni di astronomia di quando erano bambini e quindi si aspettavano di non vedere altro che le costellazioni invernali: l'Orsa, Orione...

Ma rimasero invece a bocca aperta quando, nel bel mezzo del cielo, ad accoglierli videro il grande Quadrato di Pegaso che splendeva a giorno.

Nessuno si mosse, nessuno parlò, quello sparuto gruppetto di fratelli si strinse, gli uni agli altri, nel tentativo di trattenere le lacrime che minacciavano di scorrere copiose: era come un segnale che Seiya stava ancora lottando, che vegliava su di loro.

Un segnale che dava loro fiducia.

Dovunque il suo spirito fosse, li stava guardando, sentivano che era così.

“Ragazzi...” mormorò la giovane con voce bassa e arrochita per la commozione: “Tornate a casa da soli, per favore... Io vado in clinica.”.

“S-Saori-san...” balbettò Ichi: “N-Non possiamo venire anche noi...?” chiese il ragazzo, tormentandosi le mani.

“E' vero.”

“Sì.”

Saori sospirò e poggiò le proprie mani sulle spalle di Hydra, il suo sguardo era fermo nonostante i lucciconi: “Ascoltatemi, ragazzi. Non è un caso che il Pegaso sia ricomparso ora. Ho scrutato a lungo il cielo in questi mesi ma sembrava come scomparso, è stato straziante vedere un pezzo della costellazione di Andromeda mutilato del suo legame col Pegaso. Ma ora che è di nuovo qui... Sento che forse è giunto il momento, ma non voglio illudervi troppo... Andate a casa, per favore, vi prometto che vi chiamerò non appena saprò qualcosa... Jabu ha bisogno di voi adesso, vi riporterò Seiya, ve lo giuro.” disse lei.

Per qualche istante, nessuno proferì parola - erano ragazzini preoccupati e spaventati, in cuor suo Athena sapeva questo – ma lo sguardo fiero e determinato della Dea alla fine ebbe la meglio; fu Hyoga che, con un sospiro, cinse le spalle tremanti di Shun e lo tirò indietro: “Ci penso io, Saori.” disse Cygnus.

Con gli occhi pieni di gratitudine, ella si girò e prese a correre nella direzione opposta, verso la clinica che, poteva quasi vederla, sorgeva in lontananza: avrebbe dovuto correre più veloce che poteva, col rischio di restare senza respiro o, peggio, farsi male cadendo, ma non si sarebbe fermata per alcuna ragione al mondo.

Quando infine entrò nel giardino deserto, illuminato sporadicamente dalle luci provenienti dall'edificio, si concesse un attimo per respirare a pieni polmoni la fredda aria invernale, appoggiata ad un muretto, poi infine spiccò l'ultima corsa attraverso la porta scorrevole e si fermò solo arrivata al bancone dell'accettazione, sotto lo sguardo stupito di Satsuki-san, che la raggiunse premurosamente per sorreggerla: “Saori-san, cosa ci fa qui? E' successo qualcosa?!” chiese l'infermiera preoccupata.

La Dea la scostò gentilmente e inspirò a pieni polmoni: “Voglio vedere Seiya.” disse, il suo tono non ammetteva repliche né rifiuti, “Shiryu è qui, vero?” chiese ancora.

Satsuki annuì timidamente: “Non si è mosso e non ha neppure toccato il vassoio che gli abbiamo fatto portare dalle cucine. Siamo in pensiero per lui, non credo possa reggere ancora a lungo.”

Sistematasi la veste e i capelli, Saori si rimise dritta e fece per muoversi in direzione del corridoio che ormai conosceva come le proprie tasche quando venne fermata dalla presa forte e decisa della donna più anziana alle proprie spalle: “Milady, mi scusi per la franchezza ma mi sembra sconvolta. Se è successo qualcosa...” tentò, ma Athena scosse vigorosamente il capo, “Voglio solo vedere Seiya e Shiryu, tutto qui.” disse.

L'altra sospirò e mollò infine la presa: “Le affido quei due ragazzi. Solo, per qualunque cosa... ci chiami. Non siamo distanti...” concluse, tornando a sistemare documenti.

Ringraziandola silenziosamente per non aver fatto domande – sarebbe stato difficile, se non impossibile, spiegare ad un profano i meccanismi che regolavano le vite dei Saint e di tutti i guerrieri a lei devoti – la giovane Dea prese a camminare a passo spedito e, in pochi istanti, raggiunse la stanza che era la sua destinazione; bussò due volte alla porta e, una volta non ottenuta alcuna risposta, semplicemente la spinse ed entrò.

La prima cosa che udì non appena dentro fu il basso ronzio dei macchinari e il caratteristico suono ritmico che segnava il battito del cuore di Seiya, addormentato e sperduto nel suo sonno innaturale.

Shiryu non c'era, almeno apparentemente.

Nervosamente, Saori si sedette sulla sedia che Dragon occupava solitamente e si sporse ad accarezzare la fronte pallida del più giovane dei suoi protetti,il più piccolo dei fratellini che aveva guadagnato in quella vita.

Era pallido, magro da far spavento e sembrava soffrire...

Sì, lo sentiva... Sentiva la sofferenza urlarle attraverso le vie del Cosmo, sentiva pulsare il dolore di Seiya sulle sue dita come se fosse vivo, un'entità a sé stante e sentiva una voce di bambino parlarle tra le lacrime, bisbiglii di un piccolo sperduto nel buio di una notte priva di stelle, solo e infreddolito, bisognoso di luce e stanco dell'oscurità.

Lentamente, il Cosmo dorato – divino e gentile – fluì attraverso le sue mani, superando senza problemi la barriera della pelle mentre il piccolo universo all'interno del suo corpo terrestre si espandeva sempre più, avvolgendo sé stessa e il corpicino di Pegasus: il potere astrale color azzurro del Saint non era scomparso come credevano e c'era anche qualcos'altro: un'altra presenza che sfiorava e vagava per le vie del Cosmo, abbracciando quella fiammella sperduta che era lo spirito di Seiya, lontano, molto lontano da loro; e non era sola, erano tante, tutte diverse ma sembravano così familiari da commuoverla.

Saori chiuse gli occhi e percorse con facilità i lunghi corridoi dello spirito, corridoi conosciuti, seguendo la presenza di Seiya che, poteva giurarlo, era lì ad un passo da lei.

Non se ne sarebbe andata senza di lui.

Ma ciò che vide, una volta attraversata la grande luce che le si era parata all'improvviso sul cammino, la lasciò letteralmente senza fiato.

Il grande giardino lambito dal fiume argenteo, le grida di tanti bambini e le risate di donne eternamente giovani, tutti assieme in un unico punto che sembrava splendere di luce propria: e al centro, stretto nell'abbraccio affettuoso di tutte quelle anime che lo amavano, stava Seiya.

Saori si sentì improvvisamente piccolissima in quel caleidoscopio di sentimenti: amore, voglia di non arrendersi, di combattere fino alla fine, determinazione e tristezza tenuta fieramente a bada...

Percepiva tutto questo, Athena mentre scendeva a piedi nudi lungo il dolce pendio che l'avrebbe condotta fino a lui.

Più si avvicinava, più si sentiva il cuore in gola, riconoscendo visi e persone: ma non si fermò fino a quando, raggiunto Seiya, non si lasciò cadere al suo fianco, diventando a propria volta un tutt'uno con quell'armonia di spiriti e cuori.

In lei fluì la tristezza devastante e il dolore provato dal ragazzino ma strinse i denti, consapevole della prova che stava affrontando e, anzi, alzò la mano per stringere quella del Saint di Pegaso.

Assieme, alleati contro il buio.

Quando infine riaprirono gli occhi, si ritrovarono seduti uno affianco all'altra, in mezzo alla corolla di visi curiosi che li fissavano.

Poi, inspiegabilmente, Seiya scoppiò a ridere, tra le lacrime di gioia e le gettò le braccia al collo: “S-Saori...-san...” riuscì a mormorare tra i singhiozzi.

Athena annuì, stringendogli la mano: “Sono venuta a prenderti.” disse lei con voce serena, “Non potevo lasciarti qui... Ho visto il Pegaso in cielo...” disse, accorgendosi che tutte le parole risultavano essere superflue.

“Sono pronto per tornare. Davvero. Voglio ritornare da voi... Vi ho visti... Sentiti... È stato tremendo, vedervi ma non potervi stare vicino. Riportami a casa, Athena, ti prego...” Seiya aveva gli occhi lucidi.

“Andate, ragazzi. Noi vi aspetteremo qui.”

Era stato Mitsumasa Kido a parlare, incombeva con la sua corporatura massiccia su Dea e guerriero, piccoli come i bambini che erano.

“Ci rivedremo un giorno.” disse soltanto l'uomo, cominciando a sparire in un mare di luce assieme a tutti gli altri: “Non resteremo lontani a lungo, è una promessa.”

Seiya, mano nella mano con la Dea, annuì e poi la trascinò via, il Cosmo di Pegasus ruggiva di nuovo possente, azzurro come il cielo d'estate e vivido.

“Grazie di essere venuta da me, Saori-san...” fu l'ultima cosa che Athena sentì prima di essere rigettata improvvisamente nella realtà, ansante e sudata, ma con gli occhi che fissavano insistentemente il volto sorridente e sveglio di Seiya.

_Mani che ora tremano,  
perché il vento soffia più forte…   
non lasciarli adesso no.   
Che non li sorprenda la morte._

Shiryu era andato fino al piccolo angolo ristoro della clinica a prendere una tazza di tè verde quando percepì chiaramente il Cosmo di Athena espandersi, sparire e poi riapparire, assieme a quello possente e nuovamente pulsante di Pegaso.

Per poco non gli cadde la tazza di mano ma riuscì a posarla sul bancone del locale caffetteria prima di mettersi a correre verso la stanza di Seiya: non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione che fosse accaduto qualcosa di importante e aveva lo stomaco contratto; ignorò i richiami di Satsuki-san e non chiese neppure scusa a Meiko-san e a Jean-san che uscivano dalla sala infermieri quando li ebbe scontrati, aveva solo un obiettivo in mente e non poteva né voleva fermarsi.

Quando vide la porta della stanza spalancata, il suo cuore saltò un battito e lui si precipitò all'interno: “SEIYA!” gridò.

Due teste si girarono verso di lui e Seiya, dal letto, gli sorrise stancamente: “Ehi, niisan...” rantolò il bruno, “Mi sei mancato...”.


	7. A vivere

Shiryu si era subito pentito di essersi allontanato dalla stanza, anche se il suo corpo reclamava qualcosa di caldo e rinfrancante dopo le lunghe ore trascorse lì dentro: non aveva neppure avuto la forza di andare a salutare Jabu che lasciava la clinica, finalmente dimesso, non voleva lasciare Seiya e invece si era poi trascinato fino alla caffetteria.

Satsuki e Meiko l’avevano visto uscire dalla cameretta verso l'ora di cena mentre entrambe cominciavano il giro della distribuzione dei vassoi agli altri pazienti ma si erano limitate a sorridergli amichevoli nonostante il ragazzo avesse il viso sconvolto e tirato.

L'infermiera più giovane, assieme al collega europeo, era entrata un paio di volte in stanza – anche mentre Dragoon era dentro - e le si era stretto il cuore nel vedere quel corpo totalmente immobile: le condizioni del bambino non sembravano migliorare, il colorito smorto, quasi cadaverico, e lei, discreta, era rimasta in silenzio durante le sue visite, nel tentativo di non disturbare.

Le scene cui avevano assistito erano state strazianti: il cinese aveva spesso allungato la mano sottile per sfiorare con affetto il naso piccolo del Pegaso, percorrendo con le proprie dita tutta la sagoma del viso e le parole da lui sussurrate erano state un colpo al cuore ulteriore: “Sai, Shun e io abbiamo litigato e la colpa è solo tua, stupidotto… A quanto pare senza di te non riusciamo a stare assieme senza scannarci… E Makoto e Akira vogliono venire ancora a trovarti…” gli aveva bisbigliato all’orecchio, quasi non volesse svegliarlo, come se quello in cui il fratello era immerso fosse solo un sonno riposante e non una lotta contro la Morte che tentava di portarselo via, “Sono sempre qui e hanno tappezzato la camera di disegni… Anche Mimiko, credo sia quella che disegna di più; spesso accompagna Makoto-kun e il suo pestifero amico.” Meiko lo aveva visto sorridere in direzione dei disegni che lei stessa aveva aiutato ad appendere con un po' di nastro adesivo, opere infantili e piene d’amore che quegli scriccioli dell’orfanotrofio avevano dedicato al loro “fratellone”, la scrittura stentata dei più giovani ospiti dell’istituto chiamava accorata Seiya, lo spronava a svegliarsi.

“Vogliono che tu ti svegli…” aveva continuato Dragoon con un filo di voce, “Mi hanno detto che hanno… sono migliorati a pallone… Vogliono sfidarti… E hanno intenzione di vincere…” Shiryu era riuscito a dire solo una manciata ulteriore di parole prima che il fiato gli fosse venuto meno.

A quel punto, commossa, Meiko si era avvicinata e lo aveva stretto tra le proprie braccia affettuose.

E ora...

Shiryu non credeva quasi ai propri occhi mentre la stessa voce di prima, preoccupata, continuava a chiamarlo.

“Niisan… Parlami, per favore...”

Sconvolto, il cinese teneva gli occhi fissi sul letto mentre attorno a lui i macchinari avevano cominciato a fare un rumore infernale e assordante, urlavano senza sosta e lui ancora non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di muovere un passo in avanti per toccare con mano la realtà che gli si era parata dinanzi agli occhi.

Aveva sognato oppure no?

E poi, finalmente, si decise: mosse finalmente un passo verso Saori, le cui mani erano ancora strette attorno a quelle scarne di Seiya e poi un altro ancora e un altro, fino a quando non fu abbastanza vicino da poterne accarezzare la fronte pallida e sudata: fu in quel momento che li vide in tutto il loro splendore: quei profondi occhi dai toni ramati - si era quasi dimenticato quanto fossero belli - erano di nuovo finestre aperte sul mondo; spenti, quello si, ma finalmente li rivedeva spalancati, pronti a osservare la meraviglia della vita. Il ragazzino abbozzò un sorriso senza però lasciare la presa sulle mani della Dea e reclinò la testa su un lato per poi socchiudere gli occhi, esausto.

Anche il respiro era accelerato e il piccolo si abbandonò dolcemente contro il materasso.

“Niisan…” biascicò nuovamente la debole voce di prima, “Fai smettere questo rumore per favore… Ho mal di testa e voglio dormire…” borbottò Seiya, affossando la testa nel cuscino.

Shiryu allungò tremante una mano, accarezzandogli la guancia scarna: era calda, pulsante di vita; con autentica gioia e sollievo gli gettò le braccia al collo, stringendolo forte e intanto le lacrime scorrevano senza tregua: "Ehi... Piano niisan... Fa male..." gli mormorò piano il ragazzino.

Il Dragone si scostò, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte poi lo prese in braccio, avvolgendolo con la coperta e facendogli poggiare il capo sul suo petto; ignorò completamente le macchine che urlavano a gran voce ma si concentrò su quello scricciolo che teneva affettuosamente tra le braccia.

Il fratello maggiore non ebbe però il tempo di rispondere alla richiesta del più piccolo che il rumore di passi in corsa annunciò l’arrivo di qualcuno e il viso tirato di Satsuki-san fece capolino dalla porta, sembrava spaventata; il Saint la rassicurò con uno sguardo: “S’è svegliato.” disse solo con una luce gioiosa negli occhi, “Si è svegliato...” ripetè febbrilmente, senza però lasciarlo andare.

L’infermiera annuì, comprendendo solo in quel momento le parole del ragazzo; pazza di felicità, ella corse subito nel corridoio, gridando a gran voce il nome di Meiko: “Seiya-kun s’è svegliato!” distinse chiaramente il guerriero, “Dov'è il dottore?!”.

“Per favore, non urlate...” borbottò il brunetto, cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa, “E cos’è questa roba che ho addosso?” chiese mentre toglieva l’ago della flebo e i vari elettrodi che erano disseminati sul suo corpo; Shiryu lo lasciò fare, era ancora troppo fuori di sé per tentare di trattenerlo, si limitò a poggiarlo nuovamente sul letto e a tenerlo per le spalle, assaporando il contatto delle sue mani sulla pelle bollente del bambino.

“Stai buono.” riuscì a rimproverarlo senza convinzione, “Saori-san... Ma come...?” chiese poi lui voltandosi verso la Dea, ma ella sembrava stanca e pallida, malgrado il sorriso felice, “Non è nulla...” lo rassicurò subito lei, “Abbiamo avuto solo un... momento piuttosto movimentato.” disse la giovane, chinandosi su Seiya.

Pegaso annuì e sorrise: “Sì, va tutto bene. E gli altri...?” chiese poi, serio, “P-Posso vederli?” bisbigliò con un filo di voce e uno sguardo speranzoso, “Voglio vederli... M-Mi siete mancati...” confessò.

Le braccia del Dragone andarono a stringersi con affetto attorno alla vita del ragazzo: “Anche tu, Seiya, anche tu...” mormorò il ragazzo con voce strozzata, accarezzandogli i capelli sudati e spettinati per tranquillizzarlo.

“Sono tutti a casa, ci penso io ad andarli a chiamare.” si offrì Saori, alzandosi un po' incerta dalla poltroncina: “Voi... restate qui.” anche la Dea faticava a trattenere la commozione.

Solo una volta uscita dalla stanza si lasciò andare ad un breve singhiozzo coperto dalla mano, prima di ricomporsi e dirigersi a passo deciso verso il telefono più vicino.

§§§

“Villa Kido, come posso esserle d'aiuto?”

Era stato Tatsumi a prendere la telefonata all'ingresso non appena il telefono ebbe squillato una volta, riecheggiando in tutta la grande e silenziosa villa.

Era preoccupato per la sua signora: da quando i ragazzi erano tornati indietro senza di lei, il maggiordomo non aveva ricevuto da loro alcuna spiegazione sul dove fosse andata Saori-ojousama e non aveva la più pallida idea di dove si trovasse.

Shun aveva portato Jabu in camera e lì erano rimasti per tutto il tempo, Hyoga si era eclissato nel salotto mentre gli altri erano scomparsi nelle loro stanze.

Di Ikki non sapeva niente da un paio di giorni ma, dal suo punto di vista, nessuno dei ragazzi era importante quanto Lady Saori, nonostante qualcosa che somigliava ad un ricordo inframezzato di sensi di colpa lo pungolasse ogniqualvolta li incrociava nei corridoi, ricordo che lui mascherava con parole dure di rimprovero nei loro confronti.

La verità era che sentiva di aver deluso Kido-sama: la promessa che gli aveva fatto tanti anni prima... lui non l'aveva rispettata, eppure aveva promesso che si sarebbe preso eventualmente cura di quei ragazzi, se mai ne fosse tornato qualcuno.

Ma non era stato così.

La voce di Saori, però, lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà, accantonando ogni altro pensiero: “Tatsumi-san, sono io. I ragazzi sono tornati a casa?”

“S-Sì, certo, milady! Non hanno cenato ma le cameriere hanno portato loro dei vassoi di sopra.”

“Potresti chiamarmi Ban-kun? È molto importante.”

Lady Saori sembrava agitata, notò Tatsumi, che fermò subito una delle cameriere di passaggio e la mandò a informare il Saint di Lionet, il quale arrivò pochi minuti dopo, trascorsi in un innaturale silenzio: il maggiordomo non si era azzardato a chiedere nulla alla Dea e non osava disturbarla mentre la sentiva singhiozzare in sottofondo e la sua mente formulava un'ipotesi più pazza e improbabile dell'altra.

Che Seiya fosse...

“Saori-ojousama, cosa succede?” chiese il massiccio adolescente, quasi urlando.

In clinica, Athena si asciugò gli occhi e deglutì un paio di volte nel tentativo di non strozzarsi con la propria saliva: “P-potresti venire qui coi tuoi fratelli...? S-Seiya s'è svegliato...” riuscì a dire lei prima di scoppiare definitivamente in lacrime.

Per Ban, fu come se un enorme masso si fosse levato dal suo petto: le gambe gli cedettero e lui cadde per terra: “S-sta bene?” chiese con un filo di voce, ignaro del fatto che Tatsumi non se ne fosse andato ma fosse ancora lì, “Me lo dica, sinceramente...”.

“Ha già cominciato a lamentarsi del rumore dei macchinari...” rise lei: “Venite qui, per favore... Ha bisogno di vedervi...”

“Arriviamo subito.” esclamò Ban, prima di rialzarsi faticosamente e riattaccare.

Non rispose neppure alle pressanti domande del maggiordomo e si precipitò al piano di sopra: la prima stanza era quella di Jabu, dove entrò senza neppure bussare.

Dentro, vi erano Andromeda e Unicorn, che lo videro in lacrime e si spaventarono, aspettandosi chissà quale brutta notizia: “S-Seiya è sveglio!” gridò invece il ragazzo, agguantando vestiti vari e lanciandoli al fratello convalescente, “Saori ci ha chiesto di andare da lei.”.

I due coetanei si guardarono, sbalorditi, poi presero a ridere e a piangere ad un tempo, abbracciandosi: “Io vado a chiamare gli altri, ci vediamo di sotto tra cinque minuti.” concluse Lionet, correndo poi fuori.

In breve, tutti i fratelli si radunarono nell'ingresso – Ikki e ovviamente Seiya e Shiryu erano gli unici mancanti – e indossarono giacche e scarpe, pronti per la lunga marcia nella notte invernale.

“Dove state andando?” chiese infine Tatsumi, alle spalle aveva gran parte della servitù di Villa Kido, le cameriere erano visibilmente agitate nel vedere i ragazzi in procinto di uscire a quell'ora.

“In clinica.” disse Ban, apparentemente l'unico lucido in quel momento: “Saori-san ha detto che Seiya si è svegliato, dobbiamo andare da lui.” e aprì il portone di casa, uscendo sotto il portico seguito dal resto dei ragazzi.

Akiko, la più giovane delle donne di servizio, diede una decisa gomitata all'unico uomo della servitù, riprendendolo con lo sguardo: “Che stai facendo?!” gli borbottò lei, “Forza, vai con loro!”.

Tatsumi restò interdetto per qualche secondo poi una seconda cameriera lo colpì alla testa con una manata: “Non restare lì impalato!” esclamò lei, spingendolo poi in avanti, “Hanno bisogno di un passaggio, che razza di uomo sei?!”

Attorno a lui, anche le altre donne presero a borbottare deluse e perciò, messo in minoranza netta, egli si affrettò a indossare le scarpe e a prendere le chiavi della macchina, uscendo nel giardino proprio mentre i sette ragazzi varcavano il cancello: “Fermi!” gridò lui nella notte, facendoli voltare, “Vi accompagno!” aggiunse poi, rifugiandosi subito nell'abitacolo del mezzo.

§§§

Quando Jean udì il rumore del cancello carrabile della clinica aprirsi, fu rapido ad uscire nel cortile, notando subito l'elegante macchina della famiglia Kido entrare e fermarsi a pochi passi dall'ingresso principale.

Da essa, scesero infine i ragazzi che stava aspettando.

“Venite da questa parte!” gridò lui, agitando la mano per farsi notare: era stato avvertito da Satsuki e Meiko del risveglio di Seiya – aveva anche visto il medico mentre veniva accompagnato alla camera – e si era subito offerto di aspettare il resto della famiglia.

Un imponente giovanotto era a capo del gruppetto, i loro sguardi erano confusi e preoccupati allo stesso tempo, e Jean rivolse a tutti quanti un sorriso incoraggiante: “Venite dentro, Saori-sama vi aspetta.

Una volta all'interno, la luce artificiale dei neon li accecò per un secondo ma subito riconobbero la figura snella della loro Dea, seduta su di una scomoda poltroncina in plastica nel corridoio; quando anche lei li vide, si alzò in piedi con un sorriso sincero sul volto tirato e lievemente arrossato – che avesse pianto? Si chiesero alcuni di loro – e tese le mani: “Avete fatto presto.” notò.

“Tatsumi-san ci ha dato un passaggio.” rispose Nachi: “È vero?” chiese poi, stringendo la mano di Jabu che gli stava accanto, “Seiya è davvero...”.

“Sì, ragazzi. Sta bene ed è sveglio, non preoccupatevi di questo. Shiryu è dentro con lui e il medico, io sono uscita per venire a chiamarvi... Ikki?” domandò, notando la mancanza del Saint di Phoenix.

“Ikki-niisan... non era a casa...” confessò Shun con voce dispiaciuta: “E nessuno sa dove sia...”.

“Ma abbiamo chiesto ad Akiko-san di dargli la buona notizia, nell'eventualità torni prima di noi.” ribattè Hyoga con decisione.

Saori annuì e fece per dire qualcosa prima di notare il medico uscire dalla camera con un inchino.

Subito, i ragazzi lo circondarono, riempiendolo di domande incomprensibili, tanto si parlavano addosso gli uni agli altri.

Con un gesto, Saori li fece ammutolire e si mise in mezzo a loro: “Come sta?”.

Il medico si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e li guardò per alcuni istanti, prima di sospirare: “ È molto debole ma i suoi segni vitali sono nella norma nonostante la lunga immobilità, le ferite si stanno del tutto cicatrizzando – soprattutto quelle sul petto - ma avrei bisogno di fargli fare al più presto un elettrocardiogramma e un paio di radiografie prima di dare il mio verdetto definitivo sulle condizioni effettive del suo cuore. Per il momento, potete entrare a fargli visita ma non fate troppa confusione. Ha chiesto di voi e sembrava molto provato. Vi consiglio anche di portarvi a casa quel ragazzo che è stato sempre qui con lui, sembra abbia bisogno di dormire in un vero letto.”.

“Lasci fare a noi, lo caricheremo di peso in macchina!” esclamò Geki.

Il medico si congedò con un secondo inchino e il gruppetto si avvicinò titubante alla porta.

“Paura?” bisbigliò Ichi a Nachi.

Wolf scosse la testa ma non gli riuscì di proferire verbo, aveva la gola secca per l'ansia e l'aspettativa.

Saori bussò e dall'interno venne la voce di Shiryu: “Avanti.”.

Un attimo dopo, nonostante le raccomandazioni del dottore di fare piano, la piccola stanza venne invasa da un gruppo festoso e agitato e Seiya si ritrovò in un attimo circondato da tutti i fratelli e dalla sua Dea: “SEI UNO STUPIDO!” urlò Jabu con aria sconvolta, dandogli un pugno sulla spalla, “Dannatissimo incosciente, ti sembra il modo di comportarsi?” rincarò la dose Ichi, balzandogli praticamente addosso, “Mentre tu dormivi della grossa, noi eravamo in pensiero per te.” disse Geki, cercando di trascinare via Nachi, Ichi e Jabu che stavano sommergendo il malato, “Ci penso io a loro.” si offrì subito volontario Ban, prendendo in consegna i tre scalmanati, “Sono contento di rivederti in giro a far danni, piccoletto!” affermò sinceramente con un sorriso Leone Minore, rivolgendosi al Pegaso.

Quest'ultimo si lasciò scappare una risata inframezzata ad un accesso di tosse: “Grazie. Perdonatemi per avervi fatto stare in ansia; vi sentivo.. Mi chiamavate ma ero troppo stanco per rispondervi” rispose lui, a voce bassissima senza staccare la propria mano da quella di Dragone, “Non ci pensare… L’importante è che tu sia di nuovo tra noi.” affermò serio Nachi da un punto imprecisato alle spalle di Shun, “E piantala Ban, mi fai male!” si lamentò.

“Non si era detto che dovevamo fare poco caos?” lo rimproverò Lionet, dandogli uno scrollata: “Non fate i bambini, dai!”.

Shiryu si sentiva più sereno, ora che le cose sembravano aver preso una piega decente.

“Ragazzi, forse è meglio lasciarlo riposare... Andiamo a casa.” fece notare Saori, vedendo che gli occhi del Saint di Pegaso faticavano a restare aperti: “Si è appena svegliato, ha bisogno di tempo per riabituarsi alla vostra confusione.”

“Ha ragione. Shiryu, anche tu. Devi dormire un po’, ne hai davvero bisogno.” disse improvvisamente Hyoga, cingendo con il braccio le spalle di Shun che già si era appropriato della sedia per tenere sotto controllo il Pegaso, “Qui restiamo noi, non lo lasciamo solo.” aggiunse Andromeda con un sorriso gentile, rimboccando con cura la coperta al fratello mentre gli altri, a turno, si avvicinavano per dare il proprio saluto a quest'ultimo.

Il Dragone restò interdetto per qualche minuto, poi però fu costretto ad acconsentire, era veramente a pezzi e sarebbe crollato addormentato all'istante: “D’accordo, pensateci voi.” si arrese il cinese, “Ma prima devo andare ad avvertire Seika-san e Miho-san, saranno contente di sapere” concluse con un gran sorriso sul volto stanco, “Vengo con te.” soggiunse improvvisamente Ichi, “Avrai bisogno di aiuto per tenere a bada le piccole pesti e dissuaderle dal venire in massa qui. Ti aspetto fuori!! Muoviti!” esclamò, seguendo gli altri in corridoio.

Shiryu rimase con i due compagni nella stanza.

“D’accordo ma questo è un ordine: subito dopo, fila a casa perché non voglio averti come zombie in giro. Sono stato chiaro?” decretò Cygnus dopo qualche istante, non ammetteva alcuna replica.

“Va bene, va bene…” rispose il guerriero per poi sfiorare con una carezza il viso del malato, “Buonanotte, ragazzi... Ve lo affido...” riuscì a dire soltanto, prima di abbandonare la stanza.

Fu solo una volta fuori che si permise di lasciarsi andare ad un muto ringraziamento e alle lacrime che, finalmente, potevano scorrere senza il minimo ostacolo, liberando del tutto il suo cuore dalla paura e dal rimorso, lavando via ogni pensiero e sensazione negativa.

Era finita...

Era davvero finita...


	8. Tanti passettini in avanti

“Ci pensate voi ad avvertire Seika-san e Miho-san, quindi?” chiese Saori, dopo che i due rimasti indietro li ebbero raggiunti nel giardino deserto della clinica.

Shiryu e Ichi annuirono: “Se ci sbrighiamo, riusciamo a raggiungere l'Istituto prima che tutti vadano definitivamente a dormire.” rispose Hydra, stando accanto al fratello maggiore e spiandolo per evitare di vederselo crollare in ginocchio davanti agli occhi, non aveva affatto una bella cera.

Ichi lo sapeva: Shiryu era sempre rimasto rinchiuso in quella prigione, a vegliare il sonno di Seiya senza posa, senza concedersi un attimo di riposo e caricando sulle proprie spalle il dolore di tutti loro senza mai farlo pesare a nessuno e adesso doveva essere esausto; avrebbe di gran lunga preferito che Saori-san fosse intervenuta per obbligarlo ad andare subito a casa a stendersi, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile.

Saori sospirò poi si avvicinò a Tatsumi, più scostato rispetto al gruppetto di ragazzini e gli si rivolse con espressione stanca: “Potresti accompagnarli tu?” chiese la giovane.

Il maggiordomo restò basito per un attimo ma, forse accortosi della situazione delicata che stavano vivendo, si limitò ad annuire appena prima di salire a bordo e spalancare dall'interno le portiere per accogliere i due Saint.

Geki e Ban li spinsero per farli salire: “Noi vi aspettiamo a casa...” disse Lionet con voce incrinata, “Abbiamo bisogno di aria...” biascicò Ursa, cacciandosi le mani in tasca e incassando la testa nel collo, come se non volesse incrociare lo sguardo di nessuno.

A Saori però non sfuggirono le sue lacrime e prese la sua mano massiccia nella propria – più minuta – stringendola con forza: “Forza, ragazzi. Ci vediamo dopo.” sorrise Athena, conducendo gli ultimi suoi guerrieri verso il cancello.

Questo si aprì con un cigolio per far uscire sia il mezzo sia il drappello di giovanissimi esausti nel corpo e nello spirito e in breve la macchina sparì alla vista lungo la strada notturna.

§§§

Quando Seiya riprese i sensi, non comprese subito dove si trovasse né quanto tempo fosse passato da quell'attimo di pura beatitudine in cui aveva rivisto la propria famiglia: diamine, non era neppure certo che non fosse stato tutto un sogno!

Ma poi sentì una mano calda sfiorargli la fronte nella semi-oscurità della stanza, in deferenza ai suoi occhi scarsamente abituati alla luce intensa dei neon e capì che non era stato solo un sogno dettato dal desiderio prorompente di rivederli ma era invece reale.

Avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille la manina piccina di Shun che lo accarezzava.

Sollevando piano una palpebra pesantissima, ne sbirciò le fattezze emaciate e pallide alla luce del piccolo abat-jour sul comodino e si lasciò scappare un sorriso: “Dove sono tutti?” rantolò, accorgendosi che non aveva più indosso il respiratore ma soltanto uno strano tubo allacciato alle due narici.

Andromeda sembrò sobbalzare ma poi si chinò febbrilmente su di lui, così vicino che Seiya poteva quasi contare le lacrime che si affollavano nei suoi occhi verdi e stanchi: “Ti ho svegliato?” chiese a voce bassissima.

Faticosamente, Seiya scosse la testa: “No, non preoccuparti... Dove sono tutti?” ripeté.

Il fratello gli rimboccò le coperte con cura e si risedette sulla poltrona accanto al letto: “Sono andati via pochi minuti fa... Shiryu-niisan è andato con Ichi ad avvertire Seika-san e Miho-san. Gli altri sono a casa con Saori-san.”

A sentir nominare la sorella tanto cercata, il cuore malandato di Seiya perse un battito mentre i ricordi della battaglia così lontana nel tempo e, credeva, dalle sue memorie tornavano prepotenti con la forza di una bomba: per poco, non rischiò di soccombere nuovamente al dolore indicibile che ricordava chiaramente di avere provato, ma subito Shun gli strinse la mano, calmandolo, “E' sempre rimasta qui con noi... Non è lontana, ha deciso di andare a stare coi bambini.” spiegò il ragazzo, anche lui aveva un groppo in gola che faticava a scendere, “Noi... noi avevamo paura... Tanta paura... Ma lei aveva tanta fiducia in te... Io temevo... temevo...”.

Seiya sentì gravare sul proprio petto tutto quel dolore, quella sofferenza e comprese in un attimo quello che doveva aver passato la sua famiglia per colpa sua.

L'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu stringere più forte che poteva la mano ma questo bastò: Shun smise di piangere, lasciandosi andare di tanto in tanto a qualche sporadico singhiozzo: “Va... meglio?” mormorò Pegasus.

Andromeda annuì, asciugandosi gli occhi: “Sì... Scusa... Non dovrei... Il medico ha detto...”

“Non importa... quello che ha detto... Sei mio fratello, non... non dovevo farti soffrire... non dovevo farvi soffrire così... Mi dispiace... Perdonatemi... Ero tanto stanco... Io...”.

Shun sorrise appena: “Allora siamo pari, d'accordo?”.

“Pari...” biascicò Seiya, ricambiando con una strana smorfia che voleva essere sì un sorriso ma che non aveva nulla di somigliante, pur nel suo essere incredibilmente buffa.

Da dietro la porta del bagno, Hyoga si lasciò scappare un singhiozzo, subito coperto dalla mano sulla bocca: era entrato pochi minuti per sciacquarsi il viso dagli ultimi scampoli di sonno e si era ritrovato ad ascoltare quel piccolo dialogo così surreale, nella sua bellezza: era così strano e insieme meraviglioso sentire veramente la voce di Seiya e non il suo fantasma racchiuso nei loro mille ricordi ma non era pronto a quella tempesta emotiva in arrivo.

Non sapeva gestirla, non ancora almeno ma aveva tutta l'intenzione di imparare, adesso che avevano tutto il tempo del mondo dalla loro parte: dopotutto, era un po' come imparare a camminare; dovevano solo farlo assieme.

Forte di quella nuova risoluzione, fece scattare il chiavistello ed uscì.

“Ho sentito una voce irritante provenire da qui.” esordì quindi, apparendo nel cono di luce creato dalla piccola lampada: “E volevo sincerarmi che andasse tutto bene.” disse con un sorriso baldanzoso, “Ti sei portato dietro anche il papero...?” bofonchiò Pegasus con tono fintamente irritato.

Shun rise sottovoce: “La decisione di restare qui è stata sua.”

“Non hai intenzione di difendermi?!” Hyoga sembrava genuinamente stupito dalla reazione dell'Andromeda ma anche con i sensi ottenebrati Seiya poteva discernere il vero atteggiamento che i due fratelli celavano sotto quelle mentite spoglie che era la loro pantomima fatta per farlo sentire meglio.

“Affatto.” replicò serenamente il più giovane, sorseggiando del tea ormai tiepido da una tazza che, fino a quel momento, era rimasta abbandonata sul comodino.

Dèi, quanto gli erano mancate quelle voci e quei gesti...

“Siete buffi, ragazzi...” biascicò il Pegaso, cercando di mettersi seduto; ma il suo corpo sembrava fatto di piombo, non riusciva quasi a muovere le dita, figuriamoci mettersi in una posizione più comoda.

Subito, però, Shun prese ad armeggiare con un piccolo telecomando traslucido e Seiya sentì il proprio letto muoversi, lo schienale alzarsi e si ritrovò – senza aver mosso un dito – a fissare Hyoga negli occhi azzurri: “Dovresti rimettere a posto quel cespuglio di capelli...” borbottò dopo averlo esaminato, “Parola mia, ragazzi... Sembrate usciti da una centrifuga...”.

“Questo qui sta benissimo, te lo dico io.” ribattè Cygnus: “Potrebbe benissimo alzarsi già domani.”

“Se è per... prenderti a calci... mi piacerebbe... Ma non mi sento ancora in forze...” riuscì a dire Pegaso prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un accesso violento di tosse.

Preoccupato, Andromeda prese una manciata di frammenti di ghiaccio da un altro bicchiere lì vicino e glieli passò avvolti in un candido fazzoletto: “Devi avere la gola e la bocca secca.” fece notare.

Uno per uno, i frammenti scivolarono giù per la sua gola, rendendo l'arsura più sopportabile.

“Grazie, Shun...” borbottò, lasciandosi avvolgere dal tepore delle coperte.

Ci furono alcuni istanti di silenzio, poi Seiya riprese a parlare: “Voi state bene, vero?” chiese, “Non... Non siete feriti...?”.

Shun e Hyoga si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi fu Andromeda a scuotere la testa con un sorriso accondiscendente: “Non dovresti preoccuparti per noi, piuttosto dovresti pensare a te.” lo rimproverò bonariamente, “Comunque sì, stiamo tutti bene. Quindi, concentrati sulla tua guarigione.” s'intromise Cygnus.

Il silenzio che calò subito dopo aveva il sapore di un'attesa difficile, di parole che dovevano essere dette ma che faticavano a venire fuori, tante erano le cose che Seiya voleva chiedere ma non sapeva come...

A salvarlo in extremis fu un lieve bussare alla porta, che si aprì dopo pochi secondi, facendo entrare Meiko, Satsuki e Jean.

“Siamo passati per una visita e per vedere come stava.” si scusò la più anziana con un inchino, restando rispettosamente indietro coi propri compagni: “Venite pure.” li invitò invece Shun con un cenno della mano, “E' sveglio e blatera come al suo solito.” aggiunse Hyoga con un risolino.

Seiya si vide circondato da tre persone che ricordava di aver visto nello specchio del Lete – avrebbe dovuto parlare anche di quello ai fratelli ma sentiva di dover aspettare che fossero presenti, era una cosa importante per tutti loro – ma non ne ricordava i nomi.

“Io sono Meiko, lei è Satsuki-chan e lui invece è Jean-kun. “ presentò la più anziana: “Siamo infermieri qui in clinica e volevamo sincerarci che tu fossi veramente sveglio... Che non fosse solo un sogno.”.

Seiya trattenne il fiato.

“Ci siamo affezionati a voi ragazzi.” replicò Jean: “E quando abbiamo saputo la notizia, non potevamo stare fermi.”.

“Satsuki-san e Meiko-san sono state con noi per tutto il tempo. E anche Jean-san.” gli occhi di Shun erano lucidi mentre parlava: “Si sono presi cura di noi e di te quando eravamo anche solo troppo stanchi e spaventati per pensare positivo.”.

“Allora... vi devo ringraziare...”

Faticosamente, Seiya si era mosso per sistemarsi meglio contro il cuscino: “Avete protetto e aiutato la mia famiglia al mio posto, avete teso loro una mano... Vi sono grato della cosa.” disse semplicemente, reclinando la testa contro la spalla, non aveva più forze.

Shun e Hyoga non dissero nulla ma, col cuore gonfio di commozione, si avvicinarono al letto e gettarono le braccia al collo di Pegasus, abbracciandolo.

§§§

“SEIKA-SAN! MIHO-SAN!” gridò Ichi esagitato, appendendosi al campanello dell'Istituto.

Una volta scesi dalla macchina che li aveva accompagnati fin lì, Hydra non aveva neppure atteso che Shiryu proferisse verbo ma si era lanciato subito verso la porta con l'intento di tirare giù dal letto tutto l'orfanotrofio.

“Aprite! E' importante!” gridò ancora il Saint, prendendo a bussare insistentemente alla porta.

Da dentro, si udì un tramestio e poi la luce dell'ingresso si accese prima che la porta, aprendosi, rivelasse le figurette in pigiama di alcuni bambini: “Shiryu-niichan... Ichi-niichan... Cosa ci fate qui?” sbadigliò Hiroshi.

Ichi sospirò: “Abbiamo bisogno di parlare con le sorellone, dove sono?” chiese con urgenza lui.

“Sono in camera loro... Perchè?” chiese ancora Hiroshi.

“Abbiamo una bella notizia per loro.” s'intromise Shiryu: “Seiya è sveglio e volevamo dirglielo.”

I bambini spalancarono gli occhi, stupefatti, poi questi si riempirono di lacrime e i piccoli presero ad abbracciarsi e a ridere: “Davvero?!” chiese Samu, un piccoletto dai capelli biondo cenere.

Shiryu annuì, inginocchiandosi fino a raggiungere la sua altezza: “Non potremmo mai dirvi una bugia. Andate a chiamare le sorellone per noi, per favore?”

Una torma vociante di piccoli sparì nel lungo corridoio buio che si dipanava dinanzi a loro e non passarono che pochi minuti prima della comparsa di due trafelate Miho e Seika in testa al gruppetto di bambini.

Le due ragazze erano scarmigliate e indossavano già i pigiami sotto le vestaglie pesanti per proteggersi dal freddo della notte: “E' vero?!” chiese subito Miho, stretta nelle spalle tremanti.

Shiryu e Ichi annuirono: “Si è svegliato meno di un'ora fa, adesso ci sono Shun e Hyoga con lui.” Seika poteva giurare di vedere tante piccole lacrime affollarsi agli occhi del Saint di Dragoon e si sentì infinitamente felice.

Non aveva perso il suo fratellino, ne aveva anzi guadagnati altri e la vita finalmente era tornata ad occupare le terre bruciate dal tocco della Morte.

La luce era definitivamente tornata.

“Se ci aspettate, ci cambiamo e veniamo con voi.” esclamò Miho esagitata.

“No, Miho-san.” la interruppe Ichi: “Rimandiamo a domattina. Diremo a Saori-san di passarvi a prendere mentre noi ci occuperemo di stare coi bambini, non possono restare soli.”.

“Hanno ragione, neechan.” disse Seika, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla: “E' tardi e non è il momento di lasciare i bambini da soli. Hanno bisogno di noi, sono certa che hanno già saputo.” concluse, sorridendo nel sentire un gran chiasso provenire dalle stanzette del piano superiore.

“Se volete, possiamo restare un pochino per tranquillizzarli.” si offrì il cinese ma le due ragazze scossero la testa: “Voi andate a riposare. Soprattutto tu, Shiryu-kun, hai la faccia di chi non tocca un letto decente da mesi.” e con tali parole, Miho sapeva della sua dedizione nell'accudire il fratello malato, il suo amico d'infanzia di sempre.

“Hai sentito le fanciulle? Anche il medico ha detto di portarti a casa, di peso se necessario.” esclamò soddisfatto Ichi, afferrandolo per il polso: “E' stato un piacere vedervi, ragazze. Ma ora devo riportare a casa questo bambino, altrimenti Saori-san si arrabbia e non vorrei vederla arrabbiata.” Hydra si profuse in un rapido inchino e, non dando neppure il tempo a Shiryu di fare altrettanto per salutare le due educatrici, lo trascinò via verso la macchina in attesa fuori dal cancello.

Quando infine i due ragazzi furono spariti alla vista, Miho e Seika si abbracciarono, lasciando che le lacrime picchettassero le rispettive spalle: erano così felici che sentivano i cuori battere forsennatamente nel petto, minacciando di uscire.

“Avevo così paura...” confessò la più giovane delle due, tremando: “Temevo di non vederlo più giocare con i bambini... Questo cortile è stato troppo triste e silenzioso senza di lui...”.

Seika annuì: lei non aveva mai dubitato neppure per un attimo della forza di volontà del fratello minore, sapeva che – per quanto la Morte tentasse di prenderselo prima del Tempo – lui non si sarebbe mai lasciato prendere senza combattere fino alla fine.

Era fatto così e, dalle parole di Saori-san, sapeva che quella era l'essenza del suo essere un guerriero.

Ora potevano finalmente stare di nuovo assieme e lei non poteva essere più felice.

Il cerchio finalmente si era chiuso e poteva nuovamente guardare al futuro con ottimismo e speranza.

“Forza.” disse infine la ragazza più grande, sciogliendo l'abbraccio: “Andiamo a fermare i bambini prima che decidano di uscire di nascosto.” rise, dirigendosi verso la scala.


	9. Con una piccola luce nel cuore

Il mattino giunse in fretta, sorprendendo una seppur assonnata Saori che percorreva il corridoio su cui si affacciavano le camere dei ragazzi: avvolta nella sua vestaglia, la giovane si fermò dinanzi alla stanza occupata da Shiryu e bussò tre volte, attendendo che l'occupante si svegliasse o le rispondesse.

Qualche istante di silenzio e finalmente, sulla soglia, comparve il Saint di Dragon: “Buongiorno.” lo salutò lei con un sorriso, “Dormito bene?”.

Il ragazzo annuì con un sospiro: “A parte qualche ricordo spiacevole...” ammise, “Gli altri?”.

“Sono ancora a letto, ho preferito non disturbarli. Shun e Hyoga sono rimasti in clinica tutta la notte ma ho chiamato e Meiko-san mi ha detto che riposano tranquilli e che anche Seiya ha passato una nottata pacifica.”.

Shiryu si sfregò gli occhi, trattenendo uno sbadiglio: “D'accordo... Ieri abbiamo promesso a Seika-san che...”.

“Ichi me lo ha già detto. Se sei d'accordo, possiamo andare a prenderla assieme.” propose lei.

Il ragazzo restò un attimo interdetto poi il suo viso si distese in un sorriso rasserenato: “Grazie, ma non hai del lavoro da fare?” domandò.

Ella scosse la testa: “Non c'è nulla di importante, non preoccuparti. E comunque, se anche fosse, credo che le nostre priorità siano altre, al momento.”.

Il suo sorriso rassicurante rasserenò Shiryu e assieme scesero le scale che conducevano al piano inferiore e poi imboccarono il corridoio che portava in sala da pranzo: era presto, la villa era silenziosa e dalle finestre entrava la timida luce del malato Sole d'inverno.

Entrambi stavano quieti, camminando fianco a fianco senza fretta e, quando infine si sedettero a tavola, subito una solerte camerierina li raggiunse, inchinandosi: “Buongiorno, ojou-sama, bocchan... Dormito bene?” chiese subito, disponendo le tazze davanti a loro.

Saori annuì, versandosi quindi del tè: “Per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, posso dire di aver riposato bene. I ragazzi dormono ancora, potete preparare qualcosa anche per loro? Noi tra poco dovremmo uscire per andare in clinica.” disse lei, spezzando una fetta di pane tostato.

La giovane donna di servizio, che rispondeva al nome di Akiko, annuì: “E Seiya-bocchan come sta...? Abbiamo saputo che si è svegliato.”.

“Seiya sta bene.” disse Shiryu con un sorriso sereno: “Abbiamo intenzione di passare a prendere Seika-san e accompagnarla, vogliamo che finalmente s'incontrino.” aggiunse con tono determinato.

La giovane in piedi sospirò di sollievo, poi estrasse da una tasca del candido grembiule un amuleto ricamato e lo diede in mano a Dragoon, stringendogli forte le dita: “Mio zio è sacerdote in un tempio qui vicino, quando sono andata a trovarlo l'ultima volta... gli ho chiesto se poteva darmi un amuleto per Seiya-bocchan... E' un gran bravo ragazzo e tutte noi gli vogliamo molto bene... Salutatelo. E scusate per la franchezza, ma...”.

Saori però scosse la testa: “Sono lieta che vi siate legate a lui.” replicò con un sorriso: “E vi chiedo di stargli il più possibile vicino in questa lunga convalescenza.”

“Lasci fare a noi, ojou-sama! Abbiamo tutte le intenzioni di viziarlo!”.

Shiryu si lasciò scappare una risata: “Attente che poi non vi si ritorca contro. Potreste trovarvelo in cucina nel cuore della notte intento a rubacchiare qualche biscotto.”.

Akiko-san scosse le spalle: “Ogni tanto lo faceva, quando si infilava in cucina per nascondersi da Tatsumi-san. Ma non ci facevamo troppo caso, era troppo magro e volevamo mettesse su qualche chilo. Poi aveva sempre una strana espressione corrucciata negli ultimi tempi, prima che voi partiste per la Grecia era sempre cupo e non riuscivamo mai a strappargli un sorriso. Ho provato a chiedere se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava ma non rispondeva se non a monosillabi. Non so cosa gli sia successo ma...”

I due al tavolo si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi Saori poggiò nervosamente la tazza sul piattino e si voltò verso la cameriera: “Akiko-san, posso farti una domanda?”

Ella chinò rapidamente la testa e annuì: “Tutto quello che vuole, ojou-sama.” replicò.

“Ti sei per caso accorta se questi comportamenti strani abbiano avuto inizio in un momento specifico?”

La giovane restò pensierosa per qualche istante, poi sospirò: “In realtà, sì... Prima che voi partiste per la Grecia per la prima volta, quando voi signorini alloggiavate qui per i primi tempi... Seiya-bocchan non lo si vedeva molto spesso, però poi ha cominciato a frequentare assiduamente la Villa... E ricordo chiaramente questo suo atteggiamento un po' triste ogni qualvolta c'erano in giro Jabu-bocchan e gli altri: sì, quando s'incontravano sembrava diventare un'altra persona. Restava cupo per ore, non parlava e non capivamo il perchè; pensi che subito ero convinta ci fosse un qualche tipo di rivalità tra loro! Però poi...”.

Akiko sembrava parecchio a disagio.

“Poi?” incalzò gentilmente Saori, allungando la mano per afferrare la sua.

“Poi... Per caso... Ho sentito Tatsumi-san borbottare qualcosa...”

Shiryu si irrigidì: che sapesse...

“Mitsumasa-sama è sempre stato una brava persona con noi, alcune delle donne di servizio più anziane lo ricordano con molto affetto e non importa cosa abbia fatto in vita, dei morti non si sparla. Eppure, quando ho sentito di ciò che è successo... Della storia di voi signorini... Non sono riuscita a rimanere tranquilla. Io... Io penso che Seiya-bocchan abbia certamente molto bisogno del nostro supporto e noi non glielo faremo mancare, ma credo che soprattutto abbia bisogno di avere la sua famiglia accanto. Sembrerò sfacciata, ma quello di cui più ha bisogno quel ragazzo è serenità e unione.”

Saori e Shiryu rimasero a lungo in silenzio: Dragoon cercava un modo per arginare il più possibile le lacrime e Saori era come immersa in una bolla di calore, come se tutto l'affetto che permeava le parole di Akiko l'avesse stretta in un possente abbraccio.

“Ti ringrazio...” mormorò poi Athena con un filo di voce: “Siete persone meravigliose...” sussurrò la giovanissima nobildonna prima di riavvicinare la tazza alla bocca e bere ancora un paio di sorsi.

Shiryu annuì e, con un rapido cenno della testa, imitò la Dea, celando i propri occhi lucidi dietro una fetta biscottata croccante; Akiko poi fu rapida a sparire dietro una porta di servizio, lasciando i due ragazzi da soli.

“E' un buon inizio per il futuro...” mormorò Saori dopo alcuni secondo di silenzio: “Non trovi anche tu?”

“Sì. Non credevo...”

“Shiryu, ve l'ho già detto una volta e ve lo ripeterò fino a quando non sarà più necessario. Questa è casa vostra, non dovete aver paura di niente quando siete qui.”.

All'improvviso, senza che il ragazzo ebbe tempo né di assimilare le parole della Dea né di rispondere, si udì una gran confusione provenire dal corridoio; poi la porta della sala da pranzo si spalancò e Jabu, Ichi e Nachi si affollarono sulla soglia, sbirciando dentro.

“Temevamo foste già usciti!” esclamò Hydra, il cui ciuffo era l'unica cosa visibile da dietro Wolf.

“Vogliamo venire anche noi!” aggiunse quest'ultimo.

Con un cenno della mano, Jabu li azzittì, poi mosse un passo in avanti ed entrò, sbilanciando i due fratelli che caddero a terra con un tonfo e un paio di lamentele ed imprecazioni.

Saori si lasciò scappare una risatina divertita, salvo poi ricomporsi quando lo sguardo di Unicorn incrociò il suo: “So che forse sarebbe meglio per noi riposare... Ma non ce la sentiamo di restare qui quando Seiya ha più bisogno di noi.” disse il ragazzo più giovane.

“Allora mi congedo.” soggiunse Athena, alzandosi: “Sedetevi e fate colazione, io vado a dire a Tatsumi di preparare la macchina.”.

“Io vado a chiamare Seika-san per avvertirla.” Shiryu la imitò, prima di spingere teiera e biscottiere verso i posti solitamente occupati dai tre fratelli: “Mangiate. Se avete bisogno, Akiko-san è di là.”.

Senza fiatare, Jabu e compagni ubbidirono e ben presto nella stanza non si udì altro che il ruminare delle loro mandibole.

§§§

Il Sole che entrava dall'ampia finestra venne accolto da Seiya con un sorriso sollevato: già sveglio da alcuni minuti, al giovanissimo Saint convalescente avrebbe certamente fatto piacere dormire qualche minuto in più, tanto si sentiva stanco, ma non appena aveva sentito sul proprio viso il calore dei raggi luminosi, aveva subito sentito il bisogno spasmodico di svegliarsi e immergersi in quella luce tanto amata e cercata.

E infatti...

Con la testa pesante poggiata sul cuscino e il viso rivolto alla vetrata a sinistra, Pegaso osservava il cielo colorarsi di un bel blu ceruleo, segno che la giornata sarebbe stata bellissima.

Fredda, ma bellissima.

La sua attenzione venne improvvisamente distolta da un sospiro profondo proveniente dalla sua destra e, quando riuscì a voltare la testa, la vista che lo accolse fu di quanto più dolce avesse sperimentato negli ultimi mesi: Shun e Hyoga non erano andati a casa, quella notte, e si dividevano fraternamente una coperta e la poltrona accanto al suo letto: la spalla di Cygnus faceva da cuscino all'Andromeda e sui loro volti poteva vedere benissimo il pallore e le occhiaie che risaltavano sul bianco latte dei loro visi.

Avrebbe voluto alzarsi e cercare di abbracciarli ma non ne aveva le forze, quindi Seiya si limitò unicamente a osservarli attentamente, annotando mentalmente ogni cambiamento e ogni sfumatura di stanchezza e tristezza riscontrasse: chiese scusa mille volte in cuor proprio, deciso a ripetersi una volta che anche loro avessero aperto gli occhi ma, per il momento, andava bene così; avevano entrambi bisogno di riposare e non sarebbe stato certo lui a svegliarli.

Facendo un respiro profondo, socchiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi avvolgere dal calore della coperta drappeggiata sul suo corpo: lo sentiva pesante, poco propenso a rispondere ai suoi comandi ma il semplice fatto di poterlo sentire di nuovo era abbastanza.

C'erano tanti pensieri nella sua mente e tante cose che avrebbe voluto fare: primo fra tutti, se avesse avuto le forze, sarebbe certamente sceso da quel letto, avrebbe indossato dei vestiti più dignitosi di un pigiama ospedaliero e sarebbe corso fino all'Istituto per vedere Seika.

Il nome della sorella, al solo pensarlo, gli fece balzare il cuore in gola.

Sapeva che era ancora viva, l'aveva vista prima di cadere sotto le grinfie di Hades, sapeva che gli altri l'avevano protetta con tutta la forza che possedevano in corpo e non si erano risparmiati ma voleva sincerarsene di persona.

Voleva stringerla a sé, dirle quanto le voleva bene, poterla avere vicino per il resto della propria vita...

In cuor suo, Seiya fremeva: aveva atteso anni prima di rivederla, l'aveva perduta ancora prima di poterla riabbracciare al ritorno dalla Grecia, aveva vissuto nel sogno di ritrovarla e nel frattempo era passato così tanto tempo...

Un moto di paura gli bloccò il respiro in gola: e se Seika fosse cambiata? Se la sorella amorevole che ricordava e che sognava fosse diventata un'altra persona?

Come avrebbe potuto reagire? Come avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere con la consapevolezza di aver solo inseguito un mero ricordo?

“E se si fosse rifatta una vita, nel frattempo?” pensò egli con le lacrime che minacciavano di affollargli gli occhi.

“S-Seiya... Che succede? Ti fa male da qualche parte?”

La voce assonnata di Shun lo colse genuinamente di sorpresa mentre il ragazzo, alzatosi dalla poltrona, era accorso al suo fianco: “Ti ho sentito singhiozzare... Senti dolore? Devo chiamare Meiko-chan?” domandò agitato.

Anche Hyoga si era alzato e, guardatosi attorno con espressione confusa, notò all'istante i due fratelli – a loro volta svegli – e non gli sfuggirono le lacrime del Saint di Pegasus.

“Shun, vado a chiamare il medico.” disse subito Cygnus, serio in viso nonostante la stanchezza.

“N-Non sento dolore...” ammise Seiya all'improvviso, con una voce sottilissima: “S-Stavo solo pensando...”.

“A cosa?” Shun era visibilmente preoccupato.

“A S-Seika-neesan... S-Se si fosse fatta una vita, nel frattempo? S-Se non mi volesse vedere... Io non potrei...” una lacrima scese dagli occhi esausti del ragazzino a letto, andando a morire tra le sue labbra.

“Seiya, ora calmati... Seika-san... Seika-san è rimasta a vegliarti tutto il tempo, ti vuole bene come prima e non ha mai smesso di volertene... Non pensare a cose negative che non hanno alcun senso, non ora né mai. E' tua sorella, ti ama e non ha intenzione di lasciarti di nuovo solo. E neppure noi.” disse l'Andromeda con un sorriso sereno: “Rimarremo al tuo fianco sempre. Te lo avevamo promesso, no? Che saremmo morti assieme o non saremmo morti affatto.” ridacchiò il Saint dai capelli castani.

“Shun ha ragione.” ribatté Hyoga con tono severo: “Siamo tutti qui per te, di questo non dubitare mai.”.

A quel punto, Seiya alzò debolmente un braccio per asciugarsi gli occhi e riuscì infine a donare un sorriso stanco ad entrambi i fratelli: “G-Grazie... Scusate... E' che...”.

“Non devi scusarti di nulla.” lo rassicurò Andromeda: “Siamo qui per te, sei stanco e hai superato una prova di indicibile difficoltà, è normale sentirsi negativi. Ma vedrai che tempo qualche settimana e tornerai di nuovo ad essere la nostra spina nel fianco.” ridacchiò Hyoga, guadagnandosi una decisa gomitata dal fratello minore, “Non sono cose da dire!” lo rimproverò questi, rasserenandosi nel sentire la gorgogliante risata del Pegaso.

Ambedue si voltarono verso di lui, che socchiuse gli occhi, sorridendo: “Sapete sempre come tranquillizzarmi... Vi ringrazio, ragazzi.”.

“Di nulla, otooto...” mormorò Hyoga, rimboccandogli le coperte.

Fu in quel momento che qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Seiya riaprì di scatto gli occhi, Shun si alzò in piedi dalla sua posizione inginocchiata sul pavimento e Hyoga mosse istintivamente un passo in avanti, come a voler difendere entrambi: “Avanti!” gridò infine egli con voce squillante.

“Buongiorno ragazzi miei.” sulla soglia comparve il dottore, che li salutò con calore mentre entrava nella stanza seguito da una solerte Satsuki: “Sono passato a fare il mio solito giro mattutino.” annunciò, sorridendo nel vedere i nervi del biondo sciogliersi e il viso del suo compagno rasserenarsi – quei due erano veramente troppo tesi – al loro ingresso: “Vi ricordate di me, vero?”.

“Buongiorno, Makishima-sensei.” Shun, educato come sempre, si profuse in un inchino: “Le siamo grati di averci permesso di restare con lui.”.

“Via, via.” minimizzò l'uomo, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso: “Mi dipingono come un orco mangiabambini ma in verità non sono niente di tutto questo. Kido-kun deve aver sicuramente riposato meglio con voi al suo fianco.” sorrise.

“G-Già...” replicò Seiya debolmente: “Sono gli scaccia-incubi perfetti.” dichiarò.

“Mi fa piacere sentirlo. Ma ora dobbiamo chiedere loro di andare a prendersi qualcosa da mangiare in mensa per colazione mentre noi cambiamo le bende e controlliamo un altro paio di cosine. Non è un bello spettacolo ma vi prometto che faremo in fretta.” il medico guardò i due fratelli, i quali si affrettarono a ripiegare la coperta che avevano usato per la notte e a rimetterla nell'armadio: “Torniamo presto, Seiya. Tu ascolta il medico.” si raccomandò Shun, prima di seguire Hyoga all'esterno; sulla soglia, rivolse un ultimo inchino ai due adulti prima di sparire.

§§§

“Davvero potremmo vedere il fratellone?!” esclamò Makoto, saltellando sui sedili della macchina.

“Certo, se è sveglio potrete anche giocarci qualche minuto.” concesse Saori, cullando sulle gambe un'assonnata Mimiko: “Ma dovete fare piano, è ancora molto debole.”.

Il piano originale prevedeva che solo le due educatrici sarebbero andate in clinica mentre i piccoli sarebbero dovuti rimanere in Istituto sotto la custodia dei maggiori dei Kido, ma i bambini erano stati irremovibili: desideravano tanto rivedere Seiya e l'unica soluzione che Saori trovò fu quella di caricarne alcuni a bordo mentre il resto sarebbe andato a piedi con Ban, Geki, Nachi e Jabu.

Ichi e Shiryu, invece, la stavano assistendo nel tenere a bada quel quartetto di marmocchi che, con buona pace di Tatsumi, turbava la quiete mattutina con urla e risate.

Ormai erano quasi arrivati: l'automobile sfrecciava lungo le strade semi-deserte e appena appena illuminate dalla luce del primo, timido Sole.

Nell'angolo del sedile, Miho e Seika sonnecchiavano – non dovevano aver dormito molto neppure loro – e Saori era ben felice di aiutarle almeno in quelle piccole cose; con un sospiro, mentre accarezzava distrattamente la testolina della bimba in grembo, la ragazza osservò con espressione assorta il frammento di cielo che spuntava tra i palazzi.

Alla guida, anche Tatsumi sembrava pensieroso mentre svoltava rapidamente attraverso le stradine strette del distretto residenziale: non era riuscito a riposare bene e, anzi, aveva trascorso gran parte della notte nel bugigattolo che fungeva da suo studio personale come capo-maggiordomo dei Kido, intento a frugare in mezzo a documenti e fogli.

Tutto pur di allontanare la mente dal quel fastidioso senso di colpa che non lo lasciava stare.

“Tatsumi, siamo arrivati?”.

La voce di Saori lo riscosse improvvisamente dai propri pensieri e Tatsumi si rese conto che sì, erano ormai in dirittura di arrivo: “Sì, ojou-sama. Se aspetta un attimo, chiamo per farci aprire.”.

Ma lei, da dietro, scosse la testa: “Non c'è bisogno, aspetteremo i ragazzi qui fuori.” replicò, ridendo nel vedere i bambini a bordo saltellare come folletti e svegliare Miho e Seika: “Siamo arrivati! Siamo arrivati!” gridò Makoto, tirando Hiroshi e Akira per le braccia.

“Ora calmatevi.” li rimproverò la Dea, sistemandosi il vestito e aiutando Ichi a far indossare loro le giacche: “Non dovete fare troppo chiasso.” si raccomandò.

“Saremo muti come pesci!” giurò Mimiko.

“Sì!” aggiunsero gli altri.

“D'accordo. Forza, tutti giù. Aspetteremo gli altri qui.” Shiryu prese per mano Hiroshi e scese dalla macchina, nel frattempo fermatasi dinanzi al cancello, mentre Ichi, alle prese con Makoto e Akira – il temibile duo – si faceva strattonare da una parte e dall'altra, incapace di tenerli del tutto a bada.

Dietro di loro, uscirono Miho e Seika sbadigliando e, per ultima, Saori che portava tra le braccia sottili una tranquillissima Mimiko.

Il gruppetto salutò appena Tatsumi, che girò subito la macchina per tornare indietro, poi si mise ad attendere l'arrivo degli altri, i quali non tardarono nel farsi udire da in fondo alla strada.

Quando finalmente i quattro adolescenti – ciascuno con un ragazzetto sulla schiena - sbucarono da dietro un angolo con alle spalle il codazzo di bambini, Hydra non riuscì a trattenere una sonora risata all'indirizzo dei fratelli: “Sbaglio o vi state facendo sottomettere da un gruppetto di mocciosi?!” gridò questi, portando le mani chiuse ad imbuto davanti alla bocca, “Grandi eroi che siete!” scherzò ancora, strappando un sorriso anche a Shiryu.

Per tutta risposta, Jabu spiccò una corsa con uno dei piccoli orfani sulle spalle e assieme si lanciarono su Ichi, buttandolo per terra con estrema facilità: “BRAVO JABU-NII!” gridò il piccolo, smontando dalla schiena del maggiore, “lo hai abbattuto!” applaudirono gli altri.

Con aria sbruffona, Unicorn si sedette sul fianco di Hydra riverso a terra, accomodandosi come se fosse seduto su di un divano: “Mai sottovalutare il fratellone Unicorn.” dichiarò con tono falsamente pomposo.

Un istante dopo, i due si ritrovarono ad accapigliarsi giocosamente sull'asfalto, tra le risate dei bambini.

“Forza, ora basta.” li rabbonì Geki, afferrandoli entrambi per i colletti delle giacche per separarli: “Volete entrare o dobbiamo raffreddarci tutti per i vostri giochi? Parola mia, ragazzi. Sono più maturi Akira-kun e Makoto-kun!” esclamò Ban da dietro.

“Ha cominciato lui!” esclamarono in coro, puntandosi vicendevolmente il dito contro e scatenando uno scroscio incontrollabile di risa da parte anche di Miho e Seika.

“D'accordo. Entriamo, ora.” ordinò Saori, mettendosi alla testa del gruppo: “E ricordate, fate piano. Possono esserci persone che dormono ancora.”.

Le due educatrici radunarono i bambini e li disposero efficentemente in fila indiana, ponendosi al fianco di quelli più agitati per tranquillizzarli, e seguirono diligentemente Athena e i suoi Saint all'interno prima del giardino e poi della clinica.

Non vista, Seika sussultò.

Era stata a lungo tra quelle quattro mura ma il nervosismo di sapere che suo fratello era finalmente sveglio... la consapevolezza di poterlo finalmente rivedere... Non sapeva se il suo cuore avrebbe retto a tutte quelle emozioni.

Fu Miho a stringerle la mano, riportandola all'istante alla calma: la sua collega e amica più giovane le sorrise con fare rassicurante, facendole capire che non era sola, che ci sarebbe stata anche lei al suo fianco e così anche i bambini e naturalmente Saori-san e i ragazzi.

Seika si calmò.

“Buongiorno, ragazzi.” salutò all'improvviso la voce di Shun.

Una decina di teste si voltarono verso il corridoio opposto a quello dove si trovava la stanza di Seiya e videro Andromeda e Cygnus con un vassoio a testa tra le braccia: “Makishima-sensei ci ha chiesto di allontanarci qualche minuto mentre lui e Satsuki-san cambiavano le bende.” spiegò Hyoga, “Ci hanno consigliato di andare a mangiare qualcosa.” si giustificò l'altro.

“Hanno fatto bene.” replicò Shiryu, squadrandoli con attenzione: “Dovreste mangiare un po' di più, siete pelle e ossa.”.

“Ti sei visto tu?” borbottò il russo con tono sardonico: “Dovrebbero metterti all'ingrasso.” ghignò.

“Miho-neechan, se i fratelloni litigano, perchè non posso litigare anche io con Makoto?” chiese Akira: “Mi ha rubato le caramelle...”.

“Ragazzi.” intervenne Saori: “Date il buon esempio ai bambini.”.

Nel mentre del vivace battibecco, la porta della camera di Seiya si aprì e si richiuse, lasciando che il medico – seguito dall'infermiera – raggiungesse il gruppo senza che nessuno si fosse accorto della loro presenza.

“Vedo che abbiamo un sacco di visite.” salutò lui, riponendo lo stetoscopio nella tasca del camice; i ragazzi sobbalzarono e si voltarono subito, rivolgendo ai due un rispettoso inchino: “Tranquilli, tranquilli. Kido-kun vi aspetta. Vi avevo promesso che saremmo stati veloci, no?” chiese, rivolgendo un occhiolino verso Shun e Hyoga.

“Come sta?” domandò subito Saori.

“Non è stato zitto neppure per un secondo.” rise l'uomo: “Per essere uscito da poche ore da un coma di tale portata, è una specie di piccolo miracolo. Ma vi pregherei di non stancarlo troppo. Sono stato chiaro, bambini?”.

“Sì, sensei.” risposero in coro i piccoli.

“Ottimo.” disse l'uomo soddisfatto: “Io sono nel mio ufficio. Ojou-sama, quando più le aggrada, passi a trovarmi. Le offrirò un tea mentre cominceremo a discutere delle pratiche per il rilascio di Kido-kun.”

“Ma non è un po' presto?” domandò Shiryu dubbioso.

“Rilascio che avverrà tra almeno un mese. Ma ci sono molte cose da curare e controllare.” replicò il medico prima di allontanarsi lungo il corridoio opposto: “Buona giornata, ragazzi.” salutò infine.

Il gruppetto restò in silenzio qualche istante, poi fu Saori a prendere in mano la situazione: “Miho-san. Potresti occuparti un attimo tu dei bambini? Seika-san, vieni con noi.” disse la Dea.

“Certamente. Seika-neechan, vai da Seiya-chan, abbraccialo e dagli un pugno da parte mia.” singhiozzò la giovane insegnante, abbracciando subito dopo la ragazza che, per lei, era come una sorella maggiore.

“Lo farò, stanne certa.” sorrise lei, donandole una carezza sui capelli spettinati.

I Saint fecero baluardo attorno a lei e Saori e, a ranghi serrati, si diressero senza indugio verso la camera.

Shiryu bussò due volte alla porta: “Seiya, siamo noi.” annunciò, prima di aprire con cautela la porta.

La finestra lasciata lievemente aperta faceva entrare un fresco refolo d'aria mentre il Sole splendeva in ogni angolo, illuminando perfino il viso apparentemente semi-addormentato del Pegaso, rannicchiato tra le coltri.

Il gruppo di fratelli si radunò attorno al letto – disponendosi per evitare di affollarsi tutti in un unico punto – e restò col fiato sospeso per alcuni istanti, incerti su cosa fare: sembrava così pacifico...

“Seiya...” Shiryu lo scosse piano sulla spalla: “Seiya... Sono io... Svegliati.”.

Dalle labbra del Saint uscì un grugnito di protesta ma finalmente le sue palpebre iniziarono – pur se lentamente – ad alzarsi e lentamente il ragazzo mise a fuoco le figure attorno a sé, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso: “Era ora...” borbottò con la voce impastata di sonno, “Spero mi abbiate portato la colazione...” aggiunse, cercando di muoversi per mettersi seduto.

“La tua colazione è qui, sciocchino.” lo sfottè Hyoga, dando un colpetto alla flebo: “Preferisco l'omelette.” protestò il Pegaso, sfregandosi gli occhi.

“Ciao, otooto...”.


	10. Riannodando i fili della vita

La voce di Seika l'aveva fatto raggelare sul posto: Seiya non aveva il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo dal grembo in cui li aveva posati per osservarsi le mani scarne e pallide, incerto sul come agire e incapace di frenare i battiti inconsulti del proprio cuore e i tremiti del proprio corpo.

“Otooto... Guardami... Io lo so che s-sei arrabbiato... Ti ho lasciato solo... Perdonami...” Seika non riusciva a trattenersi: aveva combattuto contro tutti quei sentimenti per mesi e mesi, nel tentativo di mostrarsi forte, ma ora non ce la faceva più.

Shun la abbracciò forte mentre Hyoga armeggiava col telecomando per sollevare lo schienale del letto: “Alza quella testa da struzzo che ti ritrovi, ronzino.” lo punzecchiò Cygnus – cercando a propria volta di non far trapelare nulla.

“Seiya, non avere paura...” sussurrò Saori, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui e stringendogli la mano: “Va tutto bene...”.

Finalmente, i grandi occhi scuri del Saint di Pegasus fecero capolino dal ciuffo disordinato che erano i capelli del ragazzino - tagliati alla bell'e meglio dalle infermiere per le lunghe e dolorose terapie a cui l'avevano continuamente sottoposto, operazioni comprese per i complessi traumi che aveva presentato – che celavano cicatrici ancora fresche di punti da poco tolti.

Nella stanza cadde un silenzio pregno di attesa, i ragazzi attendevano: Seiya stava in silenzio, fissandoli con espressione spaesata e occhi pericolosamente lucidi.

All'improvviso, il ragazzino ebbe un sussulto e subito dopo, nella stanza, risuonarono una serie di singhiozzi inconsulti: il Saint di Pegaso stava piangendo, le lacrime scendevano copiose lungo le guance pallide senza che lui facesse nulla per asciugarle o impedire che scendessero.

Seika si inginocchiò al suo fianco, accanto a Saori, e allungò una mano tremante per raccoglierne almeno un paio prima che cadessero sul lenzuolo ma la reazione di Seiya fu inaspettata: strinse al petto con forza il braccio della sorella e la costrinse ad alzarsi di scatto, cadendo con un lieve tonfo sul materasso; agitato, Pegaso strinse con tutta la propria forza quell'arto, incapace di lasciarlo andare.

“I-Io temevo... t-temevo...” rantolò il più giovane dei due con la voce rotta: “T-Ti ho c-cercata... Ma.. F-forse ti eri rifatta una vita... Lontano... S-Senza di me...”.

Shiryu guardò verso Shun e Hyoga, i quali scossero la testa, rivolgendogli un cenno della mano: sapevano ma non era il momento di parlarne.

La ragazza si lasciò andare ad una risatina nervosa: “Stupido fratellino...” disse, mettendosi seduta senza però interrompere il contatto con il ragazzino tremante, “Pensavi davvero che avrei potuto abbandonarti così dopo averti visto sparire nel nulla nel giro di pochi secondi?” mormorò, allungando la mano libera per accarezzargli la testa spettinata.

La ragazza aveva il cuore pesante: dopo aver vissuto sei anni in un limbo senza memoria, venir rigettata nella realtà più nera all'improvviso, ricordare e vedere il proprio amato fratellino venire impietosamente massacrato dai colpi di un nemico a lei sconosciuto, non capire la situazione in cui aveva visto Seiya trovarsi...

Ma ogni singola lacrima che si affollava nei propri occhi sparì subito, asciugata dalla manica dello scialle che le copriva le spalle, lasciando il posto ad un tenero sorriso mentre stringeva teneramente a sé il corpo tremante di Seiya.

Questi sussultò un attimo, poi fu come se il battito del cuore di Seika lo tranquillizzasse, lasciandolo rilassato contro di lei.

Gli altri ragazzi attorno a loro trattennero per un attimo il respiro, emozionati come non mai nel vedere quella scena, e infine anche loro si lasciarono andare ad un sospiro sollevato: non visto, Ichi si asciugò a propria volta gli occhi lucidi.

La stretta affettuosa durò per parecchi minuti mentre, finalmente, il Saint di Pegaso si sentiva definitivamente a casa: amava i suoi fratelli, avrebbe dato la vita per loro, ed era sceso a patti con quel Destino doloroso che lo aveva condotto a versare il suo sangue mille e mille volte.

Ma Seika... Seika era sempre stato il suo sogno, il suo obiettivo, il desiderio di una vita chiuso a doppia mandata dietro la porta più robusta del suo cuore per difenderlo da ogni cosa, soprattutto dalle brutture di quella vita fatta di violenza.

Sua sorella era sempre stata il suo angelo custode.

Quando, alla fine, riuscirono a trovare la forza di staccarsi, entrambi sorridevano tra le lacrime: “Bentornato, otooto...” mormorò lei, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

“Mi sei mancata tantissimo, oneechan...” ammise lui, ridendo nervosamente: Sono così felice di vederti...” sussurrò, afferrandole la mano.

“Anche io lo sono e ti prometto che non me ne andrò più. Non ti lascerò più solo.” disse lei con tono fermo.

“Seika-san sarà la benvenuta alla Villa, se vorrà venire a stare da noi.” intervenne Saori con voce gentile: “E se anche non se la sentisse, le porte saranno sempre aperte, per lei e per tutti.”.

“Forse è meglio parlarne dopo...” interruppe improvvisamente Geki, tendendo l'orecchio: “Credo che i bambini stiano facendo un bel chiasso qui fuori. Forse è meglio farli entrare...”.

“Andiamo a chiamarli, allora.” disse Nachi, spostandosi in avanti: “Ci sarà tutto il tempo di parlare più tardi.” annunciò, precedendo il resto dei fratelli nel corridoio.

§§§

“SEIYA-NIICHAN!”

Le grida allegre dei bambini dell’orfanotrofio precedettero di un secondo l’arrivo di una truppa vociante di scugnizzi armati di fogli di carta coloratissimi e pastelli all'interno, neppure un minuto dopo l'abbandono del campo da parte dei Kido.

Makoto e Akira erano in testa al gruppo di invasori: “Seiya-niichan, Come stai? Come stai?” chiese tutto su di giri il paffuto bambino, poggiando dove capitava fogli e matite colorate, accanto a lui c’era Mimiko che si era tranquillamente issata sul letto per farsi abbracciare dal ragazzo più grande.

“Buongiorno ragazzi, è bellissimo vedervi!” ammise il ragazzo, con un gran sorriso, cercando di abbracciarli tutti a mano a mano che si arrampicavano sul materasso, incuranti di ogni cosa e con l'unico obiettivo di assicurarsi che il loro fratellone preferito stesse bene.

Il bambino moro sorrise, appollaiandosi sul bordo e facendo attenzione a non toccare il tubo della flebo: “Saremmo venuti prima, ma quell’antipatico di Shiryu ce lo ha impedito.” s’immusonì il piccolo, “E' vero,” s’intromise un altro orfanello, facendosi strada tra i compagni più grandi, “Volevamo venire subito ma lui e Ichi-niisan hanno detto che stavi ancora male. Niisan, siamo così contenti di vederti sveglio!” esclamò il bambino con gli occhi lucidi.

Pegasus rise sommessamente, elargendo carezze a tutti: “Non prendetevela, sono un po’ nervosi…” constatò con una punta di malinconia, “Non ce l’avevano con voi, volevano solo che riposassi, tutto qui. E poi, tutto intubato e incerottato non ero al meglio di me!” li rassicurò, accogliendo qualche altro pestifero temerario sulle proprie ginocchia, “Allora, cosa mi raccontate?” chiese, “Ragazzi, parliamoci chiaro, sono bloccato qui dentro da non so quanto, ho bisogno di informazioni e notizie fresche! Devo aggiornarmi. Quindi, sotto a chi tocca!”.

Per almeno tre ore, i bimbi si diedero il cambio per raccontare, spiegare e illustrare minuziosamente gli avvenimenti, importanti o meno che fossero, accaduti, disegnarono al ragazzo anche alcune scene, le più spassose, sino a quando Mimiko non si accorse di un particolare: “Shhh!!” esclamò, azzittendo tutti i presenti e balzando a terra dalla sua postazione privilegiata sulle ginocchia del quattordicenne, “Seiya-niichan s’è addormentato.” sogghignò lei; tutti alzarono lo sguardo, constatando che il ragazzo era veramente crollato tra le braccia di Morfeo, l’espressione pacifica sul suo volto era così dolce che faceva tenerezza anche ai cuori più duri della combriccola di teppistelli.

Svelti come anguille, i bambini riacchiapparono i pastelli sparsi dappertutto e, in religioso silenzio e in fila indiana, lasciarono la stanza: “Notte notte Seiya-niichan!” salutò a bassa voce la piccola, agitando la manina per poi uscire dalla camera.

“Bambini, cosa ci fate fuori?”

Il tono preoccupato dell’infermiera risuonò nel corridoio deserto.

“S’è addormentato,” dichiarò Makoto con estrema serietà, “Non volevamo disturbarlo così siamo usciti, così, se dorme, potrà tornare più presto a giocare a calcio con noi.” ragionò il piccolo nella sua stentata grammatica, “E possiamo finalmente stracciarlo!” esultò un altro bimbo, aggrappandosi alla gonna della donna; Satsuki scoppiò a ridere: “Hai perfettamente ragione, bravissimo!” si complimentò lei battendo le mani, “Siete bimbi intelligenti ma ora è meglio se tornate a casa, Miho-san ha detto che vi aspetta e anche Saori-sama e gli altri sono già andati, ci penserò io ad avvertirlo quando si sarà svegliato, promesso!” giurò la giovane, spingendoli dolcemente verso l’uscita.

“Aspetta, dagli questo per favore!” si divincolò Akira, dando alla donna un coniglietto di peluche, “Miho-neechan ha detto che quando si è malati come il fratellone si fanno brutti sogni,” riferì convinto, “con Usagi-kun, gli incubi cattivi se ne andranno di sicuro.” decretò l’orfanello, allontanandosi dietro gli amichetti, intabarrati nei giacconi per proteggersi dal freddo.

La fanciulla restò a osservarli mentre si allontanavano, tra le mani sottili stringeva ancora il tenero pupazzetto, aveva le lacrime agli occhi: “Se questo mondo ha ancora una qualche speranza, lo deve a piccoli come loro…” balbettò ella, dirigendosi senza ulteriore indugio nella cameretta del Saint il cui viso era disteso in un sorriso caldo e affettuoso. Senza dire nulla, gli mise in braccio il bambolotto e gli rimboccò la coperta, sistemandogli la flebo.

“Finchè ci saranno persone come voi, questo mondo ha ancora speranza di farcela.” disse la donna con un filo di voce per non svegliarlo, “Dormi e sogna, piccolo guerriero coraggioso…”.

§§§

_Stelle che ora tacciono,_  
ma daranno un senso a quel cielo.   
Gli uomini non brillano,   
se non sono stelle anche loro.

Quando Pegaso riaprì gli occhi, la prima cosa che vide fu il viso del Dragone chinò su di lui.

Il bruno sorrise, cercando il contatto con la mano del fratello maggiore, che subito gliela afferrò: “Dove eravate finiti tutti?.” chiese con voce roca e stanca, notando le profonde occhiaie che gli segnavano la pelle; il cinese sospirò, abbandonandosi con la schiena contro la sedia, “Visto che eri in buona compagnia, abbiamo riaccompagnato a casa Seika-san; ma quando siamo tornati, eri già crollato e quindi ci siamo messi comodi. A casa ci si annoia senza di te e quindi abbiamo deciso di restare nei paraggi. Credo che Jabu e Ichi abbiano piantato le tende in sala mensa.”.

Seiya si mise seduto, osservando con aria incuriosita fuori dalla finestra: “È già buio?” notò sorpreso il ragazzo, scorgendo solo oscurità al di là del vetro, il rintocco lontano di una campana battè undici colpi, “Si, i bambini se ne sono andati ore fa, a detta di Geki, li ha accompagnati lui sino a casa quando li ha trovati tutti soli nel cortile.” gli spiegò Shiryu, passandogli una tazza piena d’acqua.

Pegaso bevve, senza però staccare un attimo lo sguardo dal viso del fratello, che si sentiva in imbarazzo per quell’occhiata penetrante.

“Cosa succede?” si convinse finalmente a chiedergli, chinandosi su di lui, “Ho qualcosa in faccia?”.

Pegaso scosse violentemente la testa, chinandola: “No… è che…” biascicò il ragazzo, tormentandosi le mani, come poteva chiedergli una cosa così?

Dragone lo guardò incerto: “Che hai?” gli mormorò con tono leggermente preoccupato; si chinò su di lui, scompigliandogli i capelli.

Il ragazzetto gli afferrò prontamente il polso, poi gli prese la mano, stringendola tra le sue dita: “Niisan.. Ci vedi, vero?” bofonchiò piano, senza incrociare lo sguardo del ragazzo più grande; il moro restò un attimo interdetto, sentì un tuffo al cuore vedendo le spalle del fratellino sussultare per i singhiozzi, poi però scosse la testa con aria malinconica, e lo strinse forte a sé.

Senza dire nulla, senza quasi respirare.

Lo abbracciò con tutta la forza che l’Amore gli poteva dare, affondando il viso nella capigliatura spettinata del più giovane.

“Otooto… Ho recuperato la vista appena in tempo per vederti di nuovo sveglio… E per me, questa è la cosa più importante. Non importa nient’altro. Non importa quello che è successo o succederà.” gli sussurrò piano, cingendogli con affetto le spalle; Seiya si rilassò appena nel suo abbraccio, muovendosi piano nella sua stretta.

Ad occhi chiusi, poggiò la propria testa sulla spalla del fratello maggiore: “Grazie… Mi sei mancato…” sussurrò piano lui.

“Anche tu… Anche tu.”.

In quel momento, un bussare lieve e gentile alla porta li riscosse e i due giovani fecero appena in tempo a staccarsi prima che la lunga chioma ramata di Saori facesse capolino, con un sorriso affettuoso dipinto sul viso pallido ed eccessivamente strapazzato.

“Meiko-san mi ha detto che stavi ancora dormendo.” disse la ragazza, entrando nella stanza: “Hai detto bene, _stavo_. Mi sono appena svegliato.” replicò lui con uno sbadiglio innocente, “Sto decisamente poltrendo troppo, a differenza di qualcuno che non vede un letto da settimane,” e così dicendo, il suo sguardo penetrante indugiò prima su Shiryu e poi su Athena, che indosso aveva ancora la medesima veste della mattina.

“Voi due, confessate, da quanto non dormite in modo decente?”

La Dea e il suo guerriero si fissarono negli occhi, sbalorditi.

Ma non risposero.

“Lo immaginavo,” affermò rassegnato Seiya, scuotendo la testa e scostando il lenzuolo: “Niisan, non voglio rivederti qua dentro prima di domattina, ben oltre l’ora di pranzo, e tu, Saori, imitalo, questo è un ordine. Non mi sono fatto infilzare da Hades per vederti collassare di stanchezza”.

La sua battuta strappò una risata alla ragazza, che tranquillizzò un fin troppo esagitato Shiryu con un semplice cenno della mano: “Dagli retta, resto io qui con lui per stanotte.” gli sussurrò all’orecchio Athena, “Ti fidi di me, vero?”.

Era una domanda assolutamente inutile, la cui risposta poteva essere solo una, ovviamente.

Il Dragone annuì, poi poggiò un bacio sulla fronte del fratello più giovane, raccomandandosi di riposare, e sparì oltre la porta, lasciando i due coetanei da soli.

“D’accordo, allora apri il cassetto.”.

Non appena la porta si fu chiusa, la voce squillante di Seiya risuonò nella stanza, tranquilla e quasi saccente: “Apri il cassetto,” ripeté il ragazzo, affossandosi con la testa sul cuscino, “E mettiti il pigiama di Shiryu... La poltrona è libera per stanotte.”.

Il tono così duro del ragazzo - nonostante l'evidente stanchezza - sorprese la Dea: “Seiya, ma cosa…” fece lei, senza avere la forza di dire altro, “Niente ma, devi dormire almeno qualche ora. Non ho più voglia di vedere qualcuno della mia famiglia stare male a causa mia, avete sofferto anche troppo per colpa della mia irruenza. Io... Io vi ho visti... Mentre ero laggiù, vi vedevo.” confessò con un filo di voce il bruno, “Ho assistito al litigio tra Shun e Shiryu, alle crisi di Jabu, ai tuoi pianti… Non credo di avere la forza di vedervi ancora stare male…” borbottò il ragazzo.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio imbarazzato, con Saori che faticava a infilare i bottoni nelle asole, tanto era concentrata sul viso tenuto basso di Seiya: “In realtà, è da un po' che ci penso, e credo sia giunto il momento di dirtelo. A me non importa più del fatto che tu sia la Dea.” ammise candidamente il ragazzo, con i grandi occhi ambra spalancati e puntati improvvisamente su di lei, “Cioè, io sarò sempre fedele ad Athena, e a te, ovviamente, ma per me tu sei una sorella, non solo una divinità da seguire. Sei la nostra preziosa sorellina, esattamente come Seika-neesan lo è per me. Può sembrare sciocco e infantile, ma è così.”.

Le parole di Seiya riecheggiarono come un’eco nella camera, mentre il ragazzino, pieno di vergogna, abbassava di scatto lo sguardo, aveva perfino le punte delle orecchie e del naso arrossate per l’imbarazzo.

“Davvero pensi questo?”

La voce tremula di Saori lo fecero sobbalzare: la coetanea aveva gli occhi lucidi e tremava nel pigiama troppo grande per lei; Pegaso annuì e si sentì improvvisamente avvolto in una stretta gentile e affettuosa, tiepida, stretta che ricambiò più che volentieri, aveva sviluppato un affetto immenso per quella ragazzina della sua età, un affetto totalmente diverso dal sentimento che provava per Shiryu ma che era del tutto uguale all’amore che il suo cuore sentiva per gli altri fratelli.

In effetti, le battaglie sostenute fianco a fianco con quello scricciolo di fanciulla, che sembrava sempre in procinto di spezzarsi al minimo soffio d’aria, ispiravano un innato senso di protezione nei suoi confronti: ormai non erano più Dea e guerrieri soltanto, ma erano diventati una vera e propria famiglia, forse quella che lo stesso Mitsumasa Kido, guardando il cielo quando ancora era in vita, sperava che si creasse in un prossimo futuro?

Nessuno poteva saperlo, forse solo le stelle, ma queste non sono solite tradire le confidenze.

Però era nata lo stesso.

Il primo passo verso una nuova vita.

“Grazie, Seiya-kun… Grazie.” gli sussurrò lei all’orecchio, tra i singhiozzi.


	11. Finalmente, casa

Shiryu salutò con un cenno le due infermiere che sedevano al bancone della reception per dirigersi a passo spedito verso la sala mensa; una volta svoltato l’angolo, si concesse uno sbadiglio, ampio al punto da quasi slogargli la mascella.

Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso di fronte al fratello ma era stanco morto: ora che tutto sembrava si stesse normalizzando, le tensioni e le preoccupazioni dei mesi precedenti si facevano sentire forte e chiare, lasciandolo prostrato ed esausto.

Ma era disposto a qualunque sacrificio per stare vicino a Seiya in quei momenti così delicati della sua ripresa, non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo solo e avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa in suo potere per supportarlo al meglio: era suo fratello e ora che aveva bisogno di loro, non lo avrebbe abbandonato per alcun motivo al mondo.

Perso nelle sue elucubrazioni, aveva percorso distrattamente quasi tutto il corridoio che conduceva al refettorio senza notare il ragazzo che sfrecciava nella direzione a lui opposta, salvo poi andarci a sbattere contro, finendo ambedue a terra; seccato e frastornato, Dragoon aprì bocca per mormorare parole di rimprovero ma poi riconobbe la zazzera scura che si agitava assieme alla testa del proprietario: “Jabu, sbaglio o ti hanno già sgridato a sufficienza oggi? Sai che non devi metterti a correre così, sei ancora debole.” fece notare lui, aiutando però il fratello a rialzarsi.

Unicorn accettò di buon grado la mano tesa del ragazzo più grande e si scrollò i vestiti con noncuranza: “Venivo a vedere come andavano le cose.” replicò tranquillamente, “Saori-sama è passata da noi prima.” spiegò, “Ha detto che sarebbe passata in stanza da Seiya, ti ha dato il cambio?”.

Con un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, Shiryu lo guidò verso la mensa: “Tutto a posto, si è di nuovo addormentato e Saori-san è rimasta con lui. Ha detto che ci penserà lei a tenergli compagnia per stanotte, non è da solo.”

Fecero qualche passo in silenzio, poi Jabu si decise a riprendere la parola, guardando però a terra con imbarazzo: “C-Come stai tu?” chiese in un sussurro, “Hai un’aria stravolta.”

Shiryu si lasciò andare ad un sospiro: “Sono solo un po’ stanco, non darti pensiero per me.” rispose, forse un po’ troppo seccamente di quanto avesse voluto; Jabu, difatti, alzò la testa di scatto, fissandolo con severità negli occhi arrossati e velati.

“Me ne do eccome. Non voglio che tu ti ammali, non adesso che abbiamo risolto un problema di questa portata. Non... non è il caso.”

Il Saint di Dragoon si diede dello stupido e aumentò la stretta sul corpo tremante del compagno, fermando la marcia e poggiando la fronte contro la sua tempia: “Scusa, hai ragione. Non volevo essere aggressivo. Ti assicuro che sto bene, ho solo bisogno di dormire un po’.” e affiancò alle proprie parole un sorriso incoraggiante che sortì l’effetto sperato.

Jabu, infatti, si rilassò e, divincolatosi, lo afferrò per il polso: “Vieni, ti abbiamo preso qualcosa da mangiare.” disse, tirandoselo dietro.

I due ripresero a camminare velocemente e, quando entrarono nella sala, riconobbero subito la figura di spalle che, seduta ad un tavolo d’angolo, sembrava fissare il vuoto con una tazza tra le mani: “Ichi, il tè si raffredda.” furono le prime parole di Shiryu mentre lo avvicinava; il ragazzino sobbalzò e subito il maggiore si sentì in colpa, doveva avere i nervi a fior di pelle.

I due nuovi arrivati si affrettarono a prendere posto al tavolino, il rumore delle sedie spostate riecheggiò nel locale deserto e Jabu spinse davanti al fratello un paio di involti ancora tiepidi: “Vado a dire alla signorina che sei arrivato, così ti prepara un po’ di zuppa. Si è raccomandata di avvertirla per tempo.”.

Hydra raccolse efficientemente i rifiuti lasciati sul tavolino nel silenzio più assoluto mentre Dragoon sbocconcellava distrattamente il contenuto di una ciotola di riso con alghe: pur non avendo molta fame, sapeva di dover mangiare, non voleva far preoccupare ulteriormente i fratelli per la propria salute.

I suoi occhi s’incantarono a fissare la figura saltellante di Jabu che gesticolava animosamente nel parlare con una giovane donna dietro il bancone, la quale alzò la testa per rivolger loro un saluto gentile, salvo poi concentrarsi sul ragazzo stranamente silenzioso dinanzi a sé.

Dopo aver ripulito il tavolo, infatti, il fratello si era chiuso nuovamente in sé stesso, le mani attorno alla tazza ormai raffreddatasi nel vano tentativo di scaldarsi, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto come quando erano arrivati.

Era strano quell’atteggiamento, doveva ammetterlo: di solito, riuscire a zittire Ichi era una cosa difficile e complessa, a volte rivaleggiava con Jabu e Seiya per parlantina, mentre ora sembrava una statua di cera, tanto era immobile e rabbuiato.

Ma come rompere quel mutismo? Come far breccia in lui?

Shiryu non riusciva a trovare un’idea soddisfacente, l’unico rumore che si udiva tra loro era il tintinnare delle hashi sul bordo della ciotola che andava via via svuotandosi, non un sussurro né un respiro: Ichi teneva ostinatamente la bocca chiusa, sembrava quasi non respirare nemmeno.

Jabu, da lontano, osservava la scena con un misto di preoccupazione: era tutto il pomeriggio che cercava di far parlare Hydra – senza riuscirci – e aveva sperato che almeno il fratello maggiore avesse più successo di lui.

“Cosa dobbiamo fare con te…?” borbottò Unicorn, calciando un sasso invisibile in segno di frustrazione.

“Sembra sul punto di esplodere.”

La voce triste della cuoca lo fece sobbalzare mentre la ragazza, levatasi la cuffia, rifaceva la coda che teneva fermi i suoi capelli lunghi e scuri: “Guarda le sue labbra, se le sta mordendo a sangue.” indicò lei, puntando un dito snello verso il giovane dai capelli bianchi, “Sono di turno da oggi pomeriggio e ho avuto modo di osservarlo,” disse lei a mò di giustificazione, come se si scusasse della propria invadenza, “vi ho osservati entrambi e mi siete sembrati subito due cuccioli sperduti.” aggiunse prima di prendere in mano uno straccio e cominciare a pulire il bancone.

“Noi…” iniziò il più giovane – la sua interlocutrice non poteva avere più di 25 anni – ma venne subito interrotto: “So chi siete. Non c’è nessuno qui che non vi conosca, proprio per questo voglio esservi d’aiuto.” intervenne.

Dalla cucina si udì un sibilo e lei subito sparì dietro la porta, riapparendo dopo alcuni minuti con un vassoio e tre ciotole piene fino all’orlo: “Ho pensato che un piatto di ramen sarebbe stato più indicato, c’è un freddo che penetra fin nelle ossa stanotte.” aggiunse, stringendosi nello scialle, “Minaccia neve, state attenti se avete intenzione di tornare a casa.”.

Con un cenno del capo e il cuore gonfio di sollievo e gioia per quell’ennesimo atto di gentilezza che era stato loro donato, Jabu si affrettò a prenderlo in mano: “Grazie di cuore.” disse infine lui con un inchino.

“Per qualunque cosa, sono qui.” concluse lei, ritornando alle proprie occupazioni.

Più sereno, Unicorn trasportò il vassoio fino al tavolo e distribuì celermente le porzioni ai fratelli: “Mangiate finchè è caldo.” si raccomandò, prendendo poi posto accanto a Ichi, “Anche tu.” gli disse, scrutandone il viso con preoccupazione.

La donna aveva ragione: sembrava teso come una corda di violino in procinto di spezzarsi.

Si misero a mangiare sempre in silenzio: ora si udiva soltanto lo sciabordare del brodo caldo mentre i loro corpi si rinfrancavano.

Ma Ichi non si mosse, restò immobile mentre le mani tornavano a raffreddarsi, finito l’influsso benefico del calore della tazza.

Shiryu e Jabu si scambiarono uno sguardo pensieroso poi accantonarono le stoviglie e si concentrarono su di lui: “Ti senti bene?” azzardò Unicorn, poggiando la propria mano su quella del fratello quasi coetaneo.

Questi sussultò ma fu l’unico cenno di vita che fece.

“Vuoi che vada a chiamare qualcuno?” chiese ancora, guardandolo con aria dolce.

Hydra scosse appena la testa, il cuore troppo pesante e addolorato per fare altro.

Dragoon allungò le proprie dita a sfiorare la pelle tirata della guancia del ragazzino più giovane, che cominciò subito a venir solcata da calde lacrime: “Ehi… non fare così…” cercò di sembrare il più possibile rassicurante, “Parlaci… Siamo qui per te.” mormorò implorante.

Jabu, da parte sua, allungò un braccio per cingere il corpo – ora tremante – del compagno, poggiò la propria fronte su quella ampia dell’altro e ne accarezzò la schiena sussultante: “Shhh… va tutto bene…” gli mormorò, “Non sei solo.”.

Fu l’ultima goccia.

La potenza con cui il pianto di Ichi eruttò era pari alla distruzione perpetrata da un vulcano risvegliatosi improvvisamente, la forza che egli mise nell’abbraccio soffocante riservato a Jabu prorompente come un fiume in piena.

Shiryu si rese conto solo in quel momento della fragilità immensa dei propri fratelli: quante cose ancora non sapeva di loro?

Quante ferite solcavano i loro animi invecchiati in guerra?

Quante cicatrici segnavano i loro corpi?

Dragoon avvertì distintamente l’impulso di abbracciarli a propria volta e così fece: alzatosi e fatto il giro del tavolo, affondò le braccia in quell’intrico di corpi e capelli, raccogliendo le loro membra stanche e bisognose di affetto e rassicurazione per stringerli a sé.

“Scusatemi…” borbottò Hydra all’improvviso.

“Non parlare…” mormorò Shiryu a voce bassa: “Non ce n’è bisogno…”.

I lunghi minuti trascorsi in silenzio furono infine interrotti dalla risata nervosa di Jabu, il primo a staccarsi, forse un po’ a disagio: “Che ne dite di finire di mangiare e poi andare a casa? Credo ci farebbe bene riposare un po’. A tutti.” propose, scoccando uno sguardo perentorio verso i due compagni.

“Dico che sto morendo di fame.” sorrise appena Ichi, attaccando i tagliolini in brodo con rinnovato entusiasmo.

La tempesta sembrava passata, ma Shiryu aveva tutta l’intenzione di proseguire quel discorso, magari una volta a casa, nella privacy delle quattro mura della Villa; c’era tanto da fare e si rese conto che le sue priorità stavano lentamente cambiando: non era solo Seiya ad avere bisogno di conforto e vicinanza ma anche loro ne sentivano l’urgenza.

Nessuno escluso.

  * §§



Stretti nelle spalle, i tre ragazzi guardarono con rassegnazione la pioggia battere forte nel cortile della clinica: non si erano minimamente accorti del cambio repentino di tempo, doveva aver anche tuonato ma non avevano udito assolutamente nulla, troppo concentrati su altre cose com’erano.

“Nessuno di voi ha un ombrello, vero?” chiese Jabu, sfregandosi gli occhi e trattenendo uno sbadiglio.

“E se andassimo a chiederne uno a Satsuki-san?” propose Hydra, il cui unico scopo al momento era correre il prima possibile a casa e dormire.

“L’ho sentita parlare con Meiko-san prima, ha chiesto se può accompagnarla a casa lei perché lo ha dimenticato.” rispose Shiryu.

Stavano valutando se farsi o meno la strada di casa a passo di corsa, facendo lo slalom tra una goccia e l’altra, e asciugarsi una volta tornati al Manor, quando una voce seccata spezzò il filo dei loro discorsi, chiedendo di Saori.

Voltatisi, videro Tatsumi affacciato dal finestrino della macchina.

“Saori-san è in camera da Seiya, ha detto che resterà con lui per stanotte.” replicò Shiryu tranquillo, stringendosi nel bavero dell’abito cinese, già zuppo dopo nemmeno qualche minuto: “Se hai intenzione di aspettarla, preparati a passare la notte qua.” concluse il Dragone, infilandosi le mani in tasca e dirigendosi verso il cancello, seguito a breve distanza dagli altri due, coi cappucci alzati per proteggersi dalla pioggia.

“Dove state andando?”

La domanda dell’uomo lasciò i tre guerrieri spiazzati, che si fermarono sul sentiero asfaltato reso scivoloso dall’acqua piovana: “A casa, qualche ora ho bisogno di trascorrerla con la testa poggiata su un cuscino.” replicò Unicorn, sottolineando il suo bisogno di riposo con un sonoro sbadiglio.

“E avete davvero intenzione di tornarci a piedi?”.

Shiryu si fermò a guardarlo, sorpreso, mentre la pioggia gli picchettava insistente sul volto, offuscandogli la vista: “Salite, o rischiate di ammalarvi.” borbottò Tatsumi, armeggiando con i comandi e il cruscotto dell’auto, “E sbrigatevi.” li rimproverò, visto che nessuno dei tre accennava a muoversi da lì.

Una delle portiere posteriori si aprì.

Come colpiti da una scarica elettrica, i Saints sobbalzarono, per poi infilarsi nell’abitacolo tiepido, rabbrividendo per la differenza di temperatura tra l’interno e l’esterno, mentre l’auto, lentamente e slittando nel fango, si muoveva, il rumore dei tergicristalli era come una ninna nanna per i loro corpi esausti: “Se non ce la fate più, dormite. Vi sveglio io quando saremo arrivati.”.

Ma le parole del maggiordomo non raggiunsero mai l’orecchio dei tre, i quali erano già miseramente crollati tra le braccia di Morfeo, le teste poggiate le une contro le altre e le mani intrecciate.

  * §§



Non fu semplice, per Tatsumi, svegliare i ragazzi e spingerli su per i gradini del loggiato della Villa una volta arrivati a casa: erano assonnati e sfiniti e solo una buona dose di aiuto da parte delle domestiche che – evidentemente – stavano ad aspettare con l’orecchio teso riuscì a condurli infine all'asciutto mentre lui sistemava con cura l’auto nel garage.

Quando infine anche lui rientrò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle a doppia mandata, ad accoglierlo trovò soltanto Akiko: “I signorini sono in salotto a scaldarsi davanti al caminetto, abbiamo portato loro degli abiti puliti. Saori-ojousama?” domandò lei, asciugandosi le mani nel grembiule.

Tatsumi fece un cenno affermativo con la testa e si levò il soprabito bagnato: “Ojou-sama è in clinica con Seiya.” disse con tono severo, “Mi è stato riferito che passerà la notte lì.”.

Con espressione sollevata, la donna di servizio prese il cappotto dalle mani del maggiordomo e lo appese con cura all’attaccapanni: “Ne sono lieta” soggiunse, facendo un rapido inchino di commiato prima di dirigersi a passo svelto verso la cucina.

Malgrado l’ora tarda, gran parte delle domestiche era lì, tutte affaccendate tra fornelli e bucato: “Akiko-san, puoi portare tu queste tazze ai signorini?” domandò subito Miyuki – una delle più anziane di casa – non appena la ebbe vista entrare.

Ella annuì senza proferire verbo e, preso in mano il vassoio, uscì nuovamente nel corridoio; in capo a qualche minuto, era dinanzi alla porta del salotto principale: bussò, l’orecchio teso a sentire una qualsivoglia voce darle il permesso di entrare, poi udì un borbottio affermativo che riconobbe appartenente a Jabu-bocchan e infine aprì la porta.

La stanza era avvolta dal tepore delle fiamme guizzanti e immersa in una tenue semioscurità: i tre ragazzi erano accoccolati sul divano, gli abiti puliti indosso e i visi stanchi ma forse troppo sovraeccitati per dormire serenamente come avrebbero voluto: la donna rivolse loro un lieve cenno di saluto e poggiò il vassoio sul basso tavolino in cristallo a metà tra i divani e il caminetto stesso, dispose le chicchere e la teiera e tolse le stoviglie abbandonate lì dall’ora di cena, ultima volta in cui aveva visto gli altri signorini prima che questi si fossero ritirati a loro volta nelle proprie stanze.

“Avete bisogno di qualcosa?” chiese lei con tono premuroso: “Abbiamo acceso il riscaldamento anche nelle vostre camere da letto, ma se avete ancora freddo ci sono delle coperte negli armadi”.

Ichi le sorrise grato: “Grazie, va bene così.” disse, servendosi per primo: “Tra poco comunque andremo a riposare.” intervenne Shiryu, versando del tea anche per Unicorn, “Perché non andate a dormire anche voi? Sarete tutte stanche dopo una così lunga giornata di lavoro.” propose il maggiore dei tre.

Ma la domestica scosse la testa: “Essere al vostro servizio non è un peso, bocchan. Adesso che sappiamo che Seiya-bocchan sta bene, lavoreremo con più entusiasmo. E poi, Shun-bocchan e Hyoga-bocchan non sono ancora tornati e vogliamo essere sveglie per accoglierli come si deve.” dichiarò lei con entusiasmo, raccogliendo i loro vestiti umidi per la pioggia e sporchi per la lunga permanenza in ospedale.

“Vi auguro una buona notte.” concluse prima di congedarsi con un inchino.

Nella stanza cadde un silenzio tranquillo, rotto di quando in quando dal crepitio del fuoco e dal picchettare della pioggia sui vetri; rinfrancati dal calore degli infusi, infine, i ragazzi poggiarono le chicchere sui piattini tintinnanti e si lasciarono avvolgere dal tepore della stanza: e se si fossero addormentati lì?

Non c’erano pericoli, erano a casa…

Casa…

Con una risatina a stento trattenuta, Jabu riflettè che era la prima volta – in tanti anni – che pensava a quella grande villa come ad una casa sicura, un nido dove riposare le ali prima di riprendere il volo, forse il fulcro che poteva dar vita alla famiglia che tanto aveva sognato in passato e che ancora sognava, quella famiglia che vedeva testardamente possibile nel legame con quei fratelli estraniati che condividevano con lui quel morbido divano che li stava precipitando nel sonno.

“…Non ho la forza di alzarmi…” ammise improvvisamente Hydra, sistemandosi meglio sulle sue gambe usate come cuscino: “Restiamo ancora un po’ qui?” chiese lui con voce bassa e gorgogliante.

“…Ma una volta spentosi il fuoco… non prenderemo freddo?” chiese Jabu, faticando a tenere gli occhi aperti

“Basta usare una coperta…” notò Shiryu, alzandosi per andare a prenderne una dal cesto che le ospitava.

Quando il morbido trapuntino avvolse i due fratelli, questi si raggomitolarono il più possibile per assorbire quel calore piacevole mentre Dragoon andò a sedersi sulla poltrona, come a voler vegliare su di loro.

Fu in questa posizione che li trovarono – ormai ore dopo – Shun e Hyoga di ritorno dall’Istituto dove erano rimasti a cena: con le giacche grondanti di acqua e i volti arrossati, entrarono in salotto per vedere cosa stessero facendo i fratelli – Akiko li aveva intercettati all’ingresso, preoccupata perché non aveva più sentito nulla provenire dalla stanza ma troppo discreta e restia a disturbarli per aprire la porta e sbirciare all’interno –, Shun si commosse e Hyoga, più in disparte, si diresse verso il caminetto per attizzarne la fiamma.

“Ehi, Jabu-kun… ragazzi… non stareste più comodi a letto?” chiese il ragazzo a voce bassa, scuotendo appena i fratelli suoi coetanei; ma questi mugolarono nel sonno, scostandosi.

“Lasciali stare, Shun. Hanno avuto una giornata lunga.”.

Shiryu si alzò dalla poltrona e andò ad aiutare il fratello più giovane a levarsi il cappotto, allontanandolo dal divano per non svegliare gli altri: “Sono piuttosto stanchi, hanno bisogno di dormire.” dichiarò Dragoon con aria serena.

“Ma non c’è rischio che si ammalino?” Shun sembrava pensieroso.

“C’è un bel caldo qui.” disse invece Hyoga, riponendo l’attizzatoio: “Staranno bene. Piuttosto, notizie di Ikki?” domandò con espressione indecifrabile.

Shiryu scosse la testa: “Non si è visto. Akiko-san ha detto nulla?”.

Andromeda scosse la testa, anche nella penombra si poteva vedere il turbamento del suo animo riflesso nelle lacrime a stento trattenute che si affollavano ai suoi occhi: “Ho sentito Miyuki-san e Maiko-san borbottare qualcosa in corridoio mentre venivamo qui, pare che sia chiuso nella sua stanza e che non abbia intenzione di uscire, men che meno di mangiare… non capisco cosa gli prenda.” mormorò il ragazzino, portandosi la mano destra sul cuore.

Shiryu sospirò: “Allora domani vedrò di fare io qualcosa… Ora andate, è tardi per tutti. Domattina vi conviene dormire un po’ di più.”.

“Se vai in clinica… ecco… io vorrei venire con te…” disse Shun, tormentandosi le mani.

Dragoon sorrise e gli accarezzò la testa spettinata: “Vedremo domani. Non voglio che tu ti sforzi ulteriormente né che tu ti privi di sonno.” Il suo tono era severo eppure carezzevole, “Ora andate, vi raggiungo subito.”.

Hyoga allacciò le dita con quelle di Shun, rivolse al coetaneo un cenno affermativo e uscì, lasciandolo solo: con cura, rimboccò la coperta dei fratelli, li osservò per qualche secondo, poi lasciò a propria volta il salotto, chiudendosi accuratamente la porta alle spalle e ripromettendosi di tornare a controllarli la mattina seguente prima di colazione.

Nel corridoio, Shun e Hyoga non c’erano ma poteva udirne i passi mentre salivano le scale che portavano al piano delle camere e né seguì i passi, diretto finalmente verso la propria stanza e desideroso di non pensare più a nulla, solo di chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi al sonno.

Domani sarebbe stato un altro giorno e voleva affrontarlo al massimo delle forze disponibili.

§§§

Ikki era abbandonato sul letto, gli occhi sfatti di lacrime e le vesti sporche, aveva il viso scavato per la scarsità di nutrienti e una leggera barba incolta, segno di trascuratezza; la stanza non era messa in condizioni migliori: coi vestiti sparsi per ogni dove, pareva un campo di battaglia.

Quello della Fenice era un sonno poco riposante, tormentato da incubi e da risvegli solitari, simboli del suo animo esausto.

Nel pugno stretto, serbava quello che pareva un biglietto, vergato in una grafia semplice e dall’inchiostro sbavato per le lacrime che lo avevano picchettato: la frase era una soltanto.

_Seiya_ _si è svegliato._

La firma? Quella svolazzante di Shun.

Ma Ikki non aveva la minima intenzione di uscire da lì: non aveva il coraggio di guardare negli occhi Seiya, non riusciva a dimenticare l’orrore del sangue – fuoriuscito dal corpo minuto del Pegaso - che gli scivolava mortifero tra le mani.

Non riusciva a dimenticare neppure un momento di quei lunghi mesi di follia e agonia e, chiuso nel suo profondo rammarico, marciva nel più profondo dei sensi di colpa.


	12. Niente più incubi, ora

Tenendosi per mano, Seiya e Saori sedevano sulla riva del fiume accanto a Mitsumasa Kido: i due ragazzi non parlavano ma l'espressione tranquilla e serena dei loro visi diceva abbastanza, due fratelli che non desideravano altro che andare incontro al futuro con rinnovato entusiasmo e orgoglio.

“Grazie di non averci lasciati, Seiya.” mormorò Saori, i suoi occhi verdi rilucevano di migliaia di stelle sotto quel Sole fittizio di un sogno che non sapeva neppure lei se lo fosse sul serio o se si trattasse di realtà.

“So che è stata dura.” disse ancora, stringendo la mano del ragazzino con forza: “Ma sono fiera di te, non ti sei lasciato andare.” sorrise, sentendo un groppo in gola mozzargli il respiro per la commozione.

Pegaso sospirò, lasciandosi cullare dal riverbero dell'acqua cristallina: “Non ero solo.” ammise con grande candore mentre il suo sguardo vagava distratto tutto attorno, “Ci sono riuscito solo perchè voi eravate al mio fianco, tutti. Forse mi sarei lasciato morire prima se non avessi avuto... Insomma, voi siete la mia famiglia, Saori-san, senza di voi non avrei molto per cui vivere. Se vi avessi persi in battaglia, vi avrei seguiti in un modo o nell'altro.” disse lui con grande serietà.

Le sue parole lasciarono una ferita profonda nel cuore di Saori, che notò solo in quel momento l'infinita solitudine negli occhi di quel suo prezioso guerriero bambino e la sua mente collegò immediatamente quei tanti piccoli dettagli che, fino a quel momento, non sembravano aver avuto molto peso; si rese infine conto del profondo significato che esse celavano e si comportò d'istinto.

Le sue braccia andarono a stringere il corpo tremante di Seiya mentre il volto di quest'ultimo andava a posarsi nell'incavo del collo della giovane, il guerriero si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo singhiozzo e una volta di più Athena rinnovò la propria promessa silenziosa: non avrebbe più permesso loro di soffrire così.

“Tu devi vivere, Seiya. Per la speranza, tutti voi dovete vivere.” mormorò.

“E tu con noi, Saori-san. Promettimelo.” mormorò il ragazzo a bassa voce, stringendo nel pugno la sua veste candida: “Promettimi che non te ne andrai, sei preziosa per noi e ti vogliamo bene, davvero.”.

Le parole sincere di Seiya la fecero sussultare ma non si scostò da quella presa gentile e affettuosa, anzi, rimase immobile mentre un tenero sorriso le increspava le labbra sottili: “Non accadrà, è una promessa.” replicò.

Due grandi mani calde si poggiarono infine sulle loro spalle, dando leggere pacche sui muscoli appena accennati sotto la pelle e i vestiti mentre, al loro fianco, Mitsumasa Kido sorrideva orgoglioso di quei due bambini così determinati: “Ora dovete andare. Figlio mio, Saori, è ora.”.

“Di già?” chiese Seiya con aria stupita.

“È ormai mattina, se non ci svegliassimo in tempo...”.

La certezza delle conseguenze del loro possibile non risvegliarsi aleggiò nell'aria attorno a loro, spingendo Seiya ad alzarsi in piedi di scatto – tendendo poi la mano ad Athena -: “Allora sbrighiamoci, non facciamoli aspettare.” sorrise infine.

Ella annuì e accettò di buon grado il suo aiuto; una volta in piedi, entrambi si voltarono verso l'uomo ancora seduto sulla riva, ora circondato dalle donne e dai bambini; nessuno disse nulla, ma le lacrime e i sorrisi erano abbastanza eloquenti.

Ben presto, gli occhi dei due ragazzi cominciarono a velarsi mentre un'altra percezione – quella della realtà – cominciava a farsi strada nella loro coscienza, assieme ad una voce distante che chiamava i loro nomi.

§§§

“Ojou-sama, si svegli, per favore. Il dottore deve visitare Seiya-kun.”

Goffamente, la mano di Meiko si poggiò sulla spalla della quattordicenne profondamente addormentata sulla poltrona; la coperta le era quasi del tutto caduta di dosso, coprendole soltanto il ventre, ma il suo viso era disteso e riposato, come se quello fosse stato il primo sonno sereno dopo tanto tempo: per tale motivo, l'infermiera era restia a disturbare lei e il suo giovane protetto ma non poteva esimersi dal farlo.

Le ferite di Seiya-kun dovevano essere controllate.

Finalmente, dopo qualche minuto di insistenti tocchi, la giovane cominciò a svegliarsi; ancora intorpidita e assonnata, la ragazza sbattè più volte le palpebre, riconoscendo infine Meiko china su di lei che la spiava con febbrile attesa.

“Buongiorno, ojou-sama.” salutò la donna con un lieve cenno della testa: “Makishima-sensei è qui fuori e attende di poter visitare Seiya-kun.” annunciò, voltandosi verso il letto occupato da quest'ultimo, “Dobbiamo svegliarlo, purtroppo. Sembra dormire così bene...”.

Saori sospirò e, scostata la coperta, si alzò in piedi: “Abbiamo avuto una nottata tranquilla.” affermò lei, avviandosi verso il mobile dove, la sera prima, ricordava di aver lasciato i propri abiti; trovò anche un cambio di biancheria e si appuntò mentalmente di ringraziare Shun, era piuttosto sicura che l'avesse lasciato lui lì in previsione di un suo eventualmente fermarsi per la notte.

“Io posso cambiarmi in bagno.” disse infine, raccogliendo tutto il necessario: “Faccia entrare il dottore.”.

Una volta che ella fu sparita al di là della porta, Seiya cominciò a propria volta a svegliarsi.

All'inizio i suoi furono movimenti appena accennati ed intuibili, poi però i muscoli ebbero spasmi, il respiro si fece più profondo e infine le palpebre si sollevarono.

“Buongiorno.” lo salutò l'infermiera, occupata ad armeggiare con la flebo: “ È ora di alzarsi, dormiglione.” scherzò lei, cambiando infine la sacca, “Makishima-sensei aspetta solo di pungolarti a dovere.”.

Il ragazzo sospirò, guardandosi poi attorno: “Saori-san?” chiese, cercando di mettersi seduto.

Meiko lo fermò con un cenno, poi prese lo stesso telecomando che Pegaso aveva già visto in mano a Shun e sollevò il materasso: “Ojou-sama è in bagno. Tu non riaddormentarti.” si raccomandò.

Rassicurato, la lasciò fare ed ebbe anche la forza di sorridere al medico che, nel frattempo, aveva fatto il proprio ingresso nella stanza: “Buongiorno, dormito bene?” chiese quest'ultimo, osservandolo attentamente da dietro gli spessi occhiali; Seiya annuì, stiracchiandosi, “Ho fatto anche un bel sogno.” confermò il ragazzo.

“Questa è una buona cosa.” dichiarò Makishima, iniziando la propria visita.

Quando anche Saori uscì dal bagno, Satsuki stava cambiando le bende sporche di sangue che cingevano il petto martoriato del più giovane dei suoi Saints: nel vedere quelle ferite, la Dea ebbe un sussulto, ricordando distintamente il momento in cui aveva sentito il soffio della vita abbandonare il corpo del giovane guerriero.

Il cuore le balzò in petto, doveva anche essere impallidita perchè vide Meiko-san accorrerle al fianco per sorreggerla, sentì le sue mani gentile sulle proprie braccia magre mentre l'accompagnava alla poltrona sotto lo sguardo preoccupato degli altri presenti: “Forse è meglio se le misuriamo la pressione, ojou-sama.” disse severo Makishima, “Cos'ha mangiato per cena?” incalzò, aggrottando le sopracciglia nel vedere i valori sballati della giovane.

A malincuore, Saori scosse il capo: “Non mi è stato possibile cenare, ci sono state numerose riunioni ieri e poi sono venuta subito qui.” disse, conscia che non aveva senso giustificarsi in quel modo.

“Se non si prenderà cura di sè, mi vedrò costretto a dare compagnia a Seiya-kun.” disse il medico con tono serio, terminando poi la visita: “Dirò a Fournier-kun di portarle qualcosa dalla mensa.” concluse, riponendo tutti i propri attrezzi nella borsa di pelle lucida, “Ora riposate entrambi, ordine del medico.”.

“E se avessi del lavoro da fare?” chiese la giovane.

“Allora dirò personalmente al suo assistente di lasciarla in pace e di occuparsene lui.” disse il medico con soddisfazione, uscendo poi dalla stanza assieme alle due donne.

Una volta da soli, Seiya subito si voltò verso Saori, osservandola con preoccupazione: “Stai bene?” chiese lui ansioso.

Lei annuì con un sospiro, socchiudendo gli occhi con la testa reclinata sul cuscino: “Solo un mancamento.” disse sbrigativa.

“D'accordo.” Seiya decise di crederle: “Ti assicuro che il cibo da queste parti scarseggia, non so quanto sia una buona idea farti rinchiudere qui dentro.” scherzò lui, abbozzando una risatina.

Saori lo imitò, sentendosi il cuore infinitamente più leggero.

§§§

Il bussare insistente di qualcuno alla porta disturbò il sonno di Jabu, rotolato giù dal divano in un momento non meglio precisato della notte e lì rimasto, avvolto nella coperta; mugolando infastidito, il ragazzo si strinse maggiormente nella trapunta, cercando di ignorare quel rumore, ma ormai anche gli ultimi scampoli di sonno lo stavano abbandonando e il bisogno di cibo che gli attanagliava lo stomaco contribuiva al rapido risveglio.

Alla fine, con un poderoso sbadiglio, Unicorn alzò la testa spettinata e si guardò attorno: ancora intontito dal lungo sonno, non identificò subito l'ambiente circostante ma non gli fu difficile riconoscere i ciuffi albini che spuntavano dal bozzolo di coperte a pochi passi da lui, ugualmente disteso sul tappeto.

Liberatosi a fatica, il ragazzo si mise seduto e si sfregò gli occhi, accorgendosi del cielo azzurro e limpido aldilà della finestra e associandolo al continuo bussare: era mattina, nell'aria c'era odore di caffè e biscotti...

Colazione!

Con uno scatto fulmineo, Jabu si precipitò alla porta e la spalancò, facendo sobbalzare dallo spavento una minuta cameriera: “B-Buongiorno, bocchan.” salutò lei con un inchino, “Vi stanno aspettando a tavola, è tutto pronto.” disse, tenendo gli occhi bassi.

Il Saint di Unicorn sospirò: “Grazie... Miko-san...?” azzardò – non ricordava ancora tutti i nomi -, “Arriviamo subito.”.

Un cenno del capo ed ella era già scomparsa al di là di una delle porte.

“Sento un buon odorino!” esclamò all'improvviso Ichi, comparendogli alle spalle, i suoi capelli disordinati gli solleticavano il naso.

“Vedi di dare un taglio a questo spazzolone, serpentello.” lo prese in giro Jabu, superandolo all'interno: “Non vorrai venir scambiato per un cane peloso, vero?”.

Con eleganza, Unicorn evitò una pantofola lanciata a tutta velocità verso di lui e superò il fratello con un balzo: “Io vado a mangiare, tu cerca di non incappare in qualche accalappiacani lungo la strada!” e anche lui sparì nel corridoio, lasciando Ichi con soltanto una pantofola ai piedi e l'espressione confusa sul volto.

Quando anche lui ebbe raggiunto la sala da pranzo, trovò il tavolo più affollato del solito: era raro vedere tutti riuniti per la colazione.

“Finalmente.” esclamò Geki, spalmando una generosa quantità di marmellata sul toast croccante: “Temevamo fossi tornato a dormire.”.

“Troppa fame.” tagliò corto lui, servendosi di tè e tramezzini.

“Mangia piano.” lo rimproverò Shiryu da dietro la tazza.

Il pasto si svolse nella più assoluta tranquillità, di tanto in tanto qualcuno scambiava qualche parola con gli altri ma, in generale, non si parlò molto; quando anche le ultime briciole furono spazzolate, Akiko li raggiunse al tavolo, sorridendo gentile: “Tatsumi-san vi aspetta per andare in clinica.” disse loro, cominciando a sparecchiare, “Vi conviene andare.”.

I ragazzi annuirono piano poi, alla spicciolata, cominciarono ad alzarsi e a lasciare la stanza, sparirono a gruppetti di due o tre nel corridoio – Akiko poteva sentirne i passi se tendeva l'orecchio – mentre ella finiva efficientemente di mettere ordine e portar via le stoviglie sporche.

Pur essendo in piedi da ormai parecchie ore – si era levata all'alba assieme ad un altra collega più anziana per preparare la colazione ai signorini – non sentiva la stanchezza, anzi: sentiva il suo corpo pieno di energie.

Dall'ampia vetrata, entrava un raggio di sole.

Si preannunciava una meravigliosa giornata.

§§§

Quando Jean arrivò davanti alla stanza 118, si stupì di sentire delle risate sommesse al di là della porta; con il vassoio della colazione tenuto in equilibrio sulla mano, si chinò a tendere l'orecchio mentre, con la mano rimasta libera – a mezz'aria –, sembrava indeciso se bussare o meno, restio a disturbare gli occupanti della camera.

Eppure Meiko-san si era raccomandata di sbrigarsi a portare la colazione a Saori-ojousama e non voleva deluderla; fattosi infine coraggio, il francese bussò: “E' permesso?” chiese.

Da dentro si udì un tramestio poi all'improvviso la porta si spalancò e la giovane donna che apparve nel suo campo visivo era difficilmente riconoscibile come l'impeccabile nobildonna che aveva sempre visto e alla quale si era sempre rivolto con deferenza: i lunghi capelli spettinati e la veste stropicciata la facevano piuttosto assomigliare ad una ragazzina a cui era stato imposto di crescere troppo in fretta.

“Buongiorno, Jean-san.” salutò lei con un lieve cenno del capo e un sorriso gentile.

“L-Le ho portato la colazione!” annunciò lui, mostrando forse con troppa veemenza in vassoio: le stoviglie tintinnarono pericolosamente e le bacchette caddero dalla ciotola, scivolando contro la tazza di tè verde.

Con le orecchie tinte di rosso per l'imbarazzo e il capo chino, l'infermiere entrò nella stanza senza guardare Saori negli occhi e si affrettò a poggiare il tutto sul primo piano disponibile.

Con calma, la giovane richiuse la porta alle proprie spalle e osservò con l'ombra di un sorriso Seiya scambiare due parole con il nuovo arrivato, lo vide ridere ad una sua battuta e il suo cuore si riempì di nuova e rinnovata gioia mista a sollievo; dal vassoio poggiato lì vicino prese la tazza di tea tiepida e ne bevve qualche sorso prima di sedersi sulla poltrona.

Non parlò molto mentre l'infermiere si trovava lì, preferiva osservare, e quando infine Meiko-san venne a cercarlo per riportarlo al lavoro – annunciando al contempo l'arrivo dei ragazzi – Seiya lo salutò con calore: “Grazie.” aggiunse soltanto prima di vederlo scomparire nel corridoio.

“È una brava persona.” esordì Saori, poggiando la ciotola di riso vuota sul vassoio.

“È gentile.” precisò il ragazzo, cercando di mettersi seduto sul materasso ma senza troppo successo.

Athena allungò una mano per recuperare il telecomando e armeggiò lei stessa con i comandi per farlo stare più comodo; improvvisamente, la porta si spalancò ed entrambi ebbero la visione di un mare di capigliature dai colori più disparati affacciarsi dalla porta troppo stretta per farli passare tutti mentre otto paia d'occhi li guardavano con espressioni ancora assonnate.

“Vi siete svegliati dalla parte sbagliata del letto, ragazzi?” chiese Seiya con un sogghigno: “Avete delle facce spaventose.”

Jabu scoppiò a ridere, seguito dagli altri: “Non fare tanto il furbo, tu.” lo rimbeccò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle dopo aver fatto entrare tutti gli altri, i quali si riunirono affollandosi attorno al letto: “Tu qui, coccolato e vezzeggiato, e noi alla mercè di Tatsumi.”.

Saori si lascò scappare una risata: “Non è così cattivo.” disse lei con tono sereno.

“La aspetta fuori, Saori-san.” annunciò Ban a quel punto, come se l'improvviso riferimento al maggiordomo gli avesse ricordato qualcosa: “Se vuole tornare a casa a cambiarsi prima di andare in ufficio...”.

Ma la giovane scosse la testa e, avvicinatasi al telefono sul comodino, digitò rapidamente un numero sotto lo sguardo curioso dei ragazzi.

“Tatsumi, sono io. Per oggi resto qui, puoi pensare tu a cancellare tutti i miei appuntamenti per la settimana? Sì, sono sicura. No, può occuparsene qualcun altro, non è indispensabile che io sia presente. Grazie.”

La breve conversazione telefonica s'interruppe così come era iniziata e Saori rioccupò la propria poltrona.

Con un sospiro, Shun si sporse verso il fratello, prendendo dalla tracolla un pacco di fumetti: “Tieni, Seiya.” disse con un sorriso, consegnandoglieli, “Nel caso ti annoiassi.”.

“Grazie, Shun. Sarò anche convalescente, ma non sono una donnetta isterica, e non sono fatto per starmene in panciolle tutto il santo giorno. Mi sento già molto meglio.” replicò lui, e per sottolineare, cominciò subito a sfogliare quei volumi nuovi di zecca.

“Dovresti invece! Sei sveglio da nemmeno due giorni, anche se recuperi in fretta devi riprendere le forze.” lo rimproverò subito Ban, sovrastando il più giovane con uno sguardo che voleva dire tante cose, sollievo, preoccupazione e… Seiya leggeva nei suoi occhi anche una malinconia che non si riusciva a spiegare.

“È successo qualcosa?” chiese a bruciapelo il bruno, mettendosi seduto per osservare meglio il maggiore in viso, “Hai un’aria strana.” notò Pegaso pensieroso.

Subito, il giapponese scosse la testa, biascicando una scusa poco convincente; senza aggiungere nulla, Seiya lo guardò fisso negli occhi poi, all'improvviso, scostò a coperta e riuscì a mettersi a sedere sul bordo del letto; fili e tubi cominciarono a staccarsi da ogni dove – la flebo cadde per terra come un serpente - e, facendo leva con entrambe le braccia, riuscì infine a mettersi in piedi, arrivando perlomeno all'altezza del collo del Leone Minore: barcollava e le gambe gli facevano un male del diavolo, ma finché non fosse riuscito a capire cosa frullasse nella testa del compagno, non si sarebbe dato per vinto.

Sotto gli occhi stupefatti dei presenti – nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa del genere -, e puntellandosi con una mano sul materasso, restò immobile a guardare Lionet: “Hai intenzione di parlare oppure devo fare la bella statuina ancora per molto? Guarda che non-“

In quel momento, le ginocchia del ragazzo cedettero, incapaci di reggere ulteriormente il suo peso, e sarebbe anche rovinosamente caduto a terra se il compagno dinanzi a lui non lo avesse preso al volo, depositandolo nuovamente sul letto.

Era visibilmente furibondo.

“Ecco cosa c’è! Sei un dannatissimo incosciente!” sbottò amaramente Ban, “Cosa ti costa startene a letto per un po’, spiegamelo! Hai rischiato di rimetterci la vita in quella battaglia, è anche giusto che tu ti riposi!” esclamò il giapponese.

Seiya lo guardò stupefatto, incapace di proferire parola.

Una mano gli si poggiò sulla spalla, gentile e leggera, e lui, voltatosi, incrociò gli occhi velati di lacrime di Shun che gli sorrideva, nonostante tutto: “Sanno tutto.” gli disse semplicemente, come a voler giustificare quello scatto di rabbia.

E a quel punto, Seiya capì ogni cosa e si sentì in colpa.

Pegaso guardò alternativamente i visi dei fratelli, non riusciva minimamente ad aprire bocca e sentiva un fastidioso magone cominciare a formarsi nella sua gola, mozzandogli ancora di più il respiro.

“Forse l’abbiamo sempre saputo,” a sorpresa, Nachi teneva lo sguardo basso a sua volta, lontano da quello di Seiya: “Ogni volta, mi chiedevo cosa fosse quel dolore che mi suscitava il vedere le vostre schiene allontanarsi per venir inghiottite dall’ennesima oscurità in procinto di avvolgere il pianeta, e non riuscivo a capirlo.” bisbigliò a voce bassissima, quasi non volesse farsi sentire, “Poi però… Saori ci ha parlato…”.

Seiya tremò impercettibilmente.

“Ci ha parlato e ci ha mostrato i nostri certificati di nascita. Sono autentici.” aggiunse Ichi, tirando fuori dalla tasca il proprio opportunamente ripiegato.

I kanji di Kido Ichi campeggiavano in bella vista nel centro del foglio.

E così sicuramente doveva valere per gli altri.

Il quattordicenne convalescente allungò una mano tremante per accarezzare quelle lettere vergate in inchiostro nero, così lucente, al tocco del Sole, da sembrare tempestato di diamanti.

“Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto parlarvene prima.” mormorò lui, distogliendo lo sguardo da loro.

A quelle parole, gli altri otto si scambiarono un’occhiata, poi Shun scosse la testa e lo abbracciò: “Va tutto bene, ora non dobbiamo fare altro che raccogliere i cocci e rimettere tutto a posto…” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, “E lo faremo assieme.”.

“Si, e ti posso assicurare fin da subito una cosa.” aggiunse Jabu, unendosi all’abbraccio: “Da questo momento in poi, saremo una famiglia.”.

Pegaso alzò di nuovo la testa, col viso solcato di lacrime, fissò alternativamente ora l’Unicorno, ora i fratelli presenti nella stanza: sorridevano, tenendosi gli uni stretti agli altri attorno a lui.

Con la manica del pigiama, si asciugò gli occhi: “Saremo una famiglia.” ripetè il bruno con convinzione mentre il Sole fuori dalla finestra splendeva ancora più fulgido di prima.

“Forza, ora basta piangere.” disse Nachi, battendo le mani: “Vediamo di rendere questa giornata meno malinconica!”.


	13. Lacrime nella notte

“Andiamocene da qui!”

  
Le voci concitate e le grida delle persone in fuga dal vicolo buio attirarono l'attenzione dei pochi a passeggio per quella zona della città a quell'ora così tarda, i testimoni che la polizia interrogò successivamente dissero di aver sentito delle grida e poi di aver visto un gruppo di ragazzi scappare, travolgendosi e passandosi sopra gli uni agli altri.

  
Qualcuno era sicuro di aver visto anche un lampo di luce ma successivi sopralluoghi non avevano rivelato niente.

  
Chiunque fosse stato, e qualunque cosa avesse fatto, era già scomparso da tempo assieme alle prove delle sue azioni.

  
§§§  
  
La giovane donna, stretta al massiccio ragazzo, camminava nervosamente attraverso quelle stradine nascoste poco illuminate, preoccupata dagli sguardi che li circondavano dalle pieghe delle ombre.

  
“Tieni lo sguardo basso.” la avvertì il suo compagno, parandosi davanti a lei come a proteggerla.

  
Lei obbedì senza proferire verbo, la borsetta stretta al petto come ad un salvagente, e in breve uscirono alla luce dei lampioni, in una strada tranquilla e poco trafficata, rassicurante nella sua normalità notturna: poco lontano da loro, i neon di un distributore automatico invitavano a prendersi una pausa.

  
Senza domandarle alcunché, il ragazzo la afferrò per un polso e la trascinò fin lì, lasciandola andare solo dopo averla fatta sedere sulla panchina lì affianco; fu solo in quel momento che ella poté finalmente vederlo in viso. E qualcosa nei suoi lineamenti le era fin troppo familiare.

  
“Non ti sei fatta niente, vero?” chiese all'improvviso lui, scrutandola con attenzione, quegli occhi grandi e scuri le davano una strana sensazione a metà tra il rassicurante e lo spaventoso: “S-Sì, sto bene.” rispose lei, respirando profondamente per calmarsi, “G-Grazie di essere intervenuto.” aggiunse, cercando di sorridergli con riconoscenza.  
Questi scrollò le spalle con noncuranza, poggiandosi al macchinario rosso brillante: “Ho sentito un grido.” disse semplicemente, incrociando le braccia al petto, “La prossima volta, ti conviene non passare da quel vicolo, almeno non a quest'ora.”.

  
Piena di vergogna, lei abbassò lo sguardo: “Ho finito di lavorare tardi, quella strada di solito non è così pericolosa…” confessò.

  
“Di giorno le cose sono molto diverse. Quando cala il buio, i mostri restano in agguato per aggredirti.”

  
Il tono freddo e cupo del ragazzo la colpì profondamente, un simile cinismo, un pessimismo del genere… non era abituata a reazioni come quelle.  
D'istinto, ella cominciò a frugare nella borsetta, estrasse il portamonete e da esso tirò fuori una manciata di spiccioli prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso il distributore: “Cosa posso offrirti?”.

  
“Non l'ho fatto per una ricompensa.”.

  
“Lo so, ma voglio offrirti qualcosa.”.

  
“Sei testarda.”.

  
“Lo so.”.

  
Con un sospiro, il giovane andò a sedersi al posto da lei occupato poco prima: “Del caffè.” disse soltanto, incrociando le braccia dietro la nuca.  
Lei armeggiò qualche minuto con i pulsanti poi, con le due lattine di caffè saldamente tra le dita, lo raggiunse e gliela consegnò: “Comunque io sono Satsuki.” si presentò lei con un sorriso.

  
Lui non rispose, limitandosi a bere lentamente.

  
“Posso chiederti come ti chiami?”.

  
“Puoi farlo ma non è detto che ti risponderò.”.

  
“E perché?”

  
“Il mio nome non è importante.”.

  
“Mi piacerebbe comunque saperlo. Vorrei poterti ringraziare adeguatamente.”.  
Il silenzio che ne seguì durò qualche minuto, minuti durante i quali nessuno – neppure una macchina – passò nei paraggi, una tranquillità quasi innaturale rispetto al caos della città; infine, dopo aver svuotato la lattina, il ragazzo la accartocciò tra le dita: “Ikki.” disse soltanto, prima di lanciarla nel cestino lì accanto, “Il mio nome è Ikki.”.

  
Dire che il cuore di Satsuki perse un battito è poco: era un nome così poco comune e quello sguardo così familiare e caldo… Non poteva avere dubbi.  
“M-Mi sembrava di conoscerti, infatti.” rispose lei con voce tremante: “Ci siamo già visti. Io lavoro alla clinica della Fondazione Graude, s-sono l'infermiera di tuo fratello.”.

  
Ikki non rispose, teneva lo sguardo ostinatamente rivolto verso un punto lontano, concentrato su qualcosa che forse vedeva solo lui.  
“Non ti ho riconosciuto subito perché era da un po' che non ti vedevo.” ammise lei, stringendo la lattina semivuota tra le dita: “Stavi tornando a casa?” domandò.  
Il ragazzo annuì appena, senza però spostare lo sguardo di un millimetro.

  
“Tra qualche settimana comunque dovrebbero dimetterlo, non so se Makishima-sensei te lo abbia detto.”.

  
“Non ho parlato con nessuno.”.

  
Il tono freddo e cupo del giovane la fece trasalire, dandole una spiacevole sensazione di gelo: “N-non importa. Probabilmente non lo hai incontrato durante le tue visite, è sempre molto impegnato. Però è una buona notizia, no?”.

  
“Non mi sono spiegato bene.” disse all'improvviso Ikki, voltandosi di scatto e guardandola fisso in viso, lo sguardo gelido come il ghiaccio: “Non ho visto nessuno e non ho parlato con nessuno.”.

  
Fu in quel momento che Satsuki comprese.

  
“Intendi dire che non hai più fatto visita a tuo fratello da quando si è svegliato?” chiese lei con un filo di voce, non lo aveva più visto in clinica ma non pensava che fosse questa la verità.

  
Con un gesto stizzito, Ikki si ravvivò i capelli prima di mettersi le mani in tasca: “Fai attenzione sulla strada di casa.” disse soltanto, prima di allontanarsi a passo svelto nella direzione opposta alla quale erano venuti; interdetta, Satsuki ci mise qualche istante prima di realizzare che, no, non poteva lasciarlo andare via così', doveva capire, doveva parlarci.

  
Raccolta rapidamente la giacca e la borsetta, la giovane infermiera gli andò dietro, guardandosi febbrilmente attorno nella speranza di prevenire qualunque aggressione: una le era bastata; lo raggiunse dopo una lunga camminata, trovandolo appoggiato, con gli occhi chiusi, come concentrato in una profonda meditazione, al muro di cinta di un signorile edificio che ella riconobbe all'istante come la residenza di Lady Saori e, a quel punto, doveva esserlo anche di quei ragazzi che della giovane nobile erano i fratelli.

  
Satsuki non aveva mai razionalizzato del tutto quel legame familiare, li aveva sempre visti muoversi nel fin troppo a lei noto ambiente della clinica e non si era mai del tutto soffermata sulla questione, ma vedere quel ragazzo lì, in quel momento, le diede una nuova consapevolezza dei fatti.

  
“Perchè mi hai seguito?” chiese Ikki all'improvviso, sollevando di scatto le palpebre.

  
“Voglio capire.” replicò lei con assoluta fermezza nella voce: “Ti ho visto stare accanto a Seiya-kun, non posso pensare che tu non sia più andato a trovarlo dal suo risveglio, è assurdo e impossibile.”

  
“Non sono cose che ti riguardano.”.

  
“Invece sì, dal momento che Seiya-kun è un mio paziente.”.

  
“E questo cosa c'entra?”

  
“Non posso permettere che qualcosa – o qualcuno – lo ferisca, ritardandone la guarigione.”.

  
Tra loro cadde il silenzio.

  
“Cosa vuoi da me, esattamente?”

  
La voce di Ikki suonava furiosa mentre le si rivolgeva ma Satsuki non si dava per vinta: sarebbe andata a fondo di quella storia.  
“Io non ti sono nemica.” disse lei con un sospiro: “Voglio capire e aiutarti.” aggiunse, muovendo un passo in avanti, “E' di tuo fratello che stiamo parlando, se tra voi è accaduto qualcosa, vale la pena distruggere un legame per questo?”  
Ikki restò in silenzio, chiuso nel suo mutismo testardo ma, nei suoi occhi, Satsuki leggeva una profonda tristezza che riverberava attraverso ogni fibra del suo corpo: “Ho visto come e quanto ti sei preso cura di lui in questi mesi.” proseguì lei, gli occhi lucidi che le pungevano per le lacrime in agguato, “Ti ho visto asciugargli con pazienza la fronte, cambiargli il pigiama, parlargli e tenergli la mano, ti vedevo anche quando, di notte, forse credevi che nessuno potesse vederti. So che tu gli vuoi bene e anche per questo la tua reazione mi pare incomprensibile.”

  
“Non sai niente.”

  
“Spiegami allora. Cosa è accaduto? E poi, perché quelle ferite? Come ve le siete procurate?”

  
“Basta.”

  
“Ma posso...”

  
“HO DETTO BASTA!”.

  
Il grido di Ikki suonava come rotto da un pianto a stento trattenuto mentre il pugno stretto andava a colpire con violenza il muro, facendo al contempo sobbalzare la giovane donna per lo spavento, la quale chiuse istintivamente gli occhi, temendo l'arrivo di uno schiaffo che però non giunse.

  
Ikki, dinanzi a lei, la fissava con espressione sbarrata, gli occhi che mandavano fiamme, la osservò con apparente disprezzo per alcuni istanti prima di scappare via, nel buio della notte che diventava sempre più fitta.

  
La sua furia cieca e incontrollabile lasciò la giovane prostrata, ella cadde in ginocchio sull'asfalto, respirava affannosamente come dopo una lunga e interminabile corsa, un rivolo di sudore freddo le correva lungo la schiena ed ella tremava inconsultamente come se la temperatura si fosse improvvisamente abbassata senza che se ne fosse accorta.

  
Un primo singhiozzo eruppe dalla sua bocca, poi un secondo, un terzo, fino a diventare una sequela ininterrotta tra le lacrime di un dolore che sapeva non appartenerle ma che era conscia fosse quello che Ikki stava provando, aveva sentito qualcosa di tremendo defluire come un veleno dalle parole del ragazzo, qualcosa che il suo cuore aveva assorbito come una spugna, emozioni talmente forti e violente da esserle estranee ma che fin troppe volte si era accorta di aver notato nelle persone accanto a lei, con loro condivise in virtù di un'empatia talmente forte da averle reso, in passato, la vita difficile.

  
Ikki stava soffrendo, di questo ne aveva la più assoluta certezza.

  
Ma capire come aiutarlo… era un problema forse troppo grosso per affrontarlo lei da sola.

  
Aveva bisogno di aiuto.

  
  
§§§  
  
«Sì, Saori... Non è ancora uscito e la porta è chiusa. Non ha neppure toccato cibo.»  
La voce preoccupata di Shun fu la prima cosa che Ikki sentì dopo essere rientrato nella propria stanza-prigione, passando per la finestra che dava sul parco deserto della proprietà.

  
Nessuna guardia, nessun allarme, e se anche ci fossero stati, non gli avrebbe comunque dato la minima importanza.

  
In piedi e immobile nell'oscurità, tese l'orecchio per afferrare stralci di discorsi e parole dette a mezza voce attraverso la porta chiusa, quelle scarne conversazioni telefoniche che riusciva a sentire erano il solo mezzo che aveva per ricevere notizie, per restare ancorato a quella realtà che non riusciva, ora più che mai, a percepire come 'giusta', una realtà che gli pareva fin troppo crudele e avvolta in un buio del quale - in tutta serietà - non riusciva a vedere la fine.

  
Non era come l'oscurità a cui era abituato, quella del male e dell'odio che aveva giurato di combattere, piuttosto era qualcosa di più sottile, qualcosa che non aveva percepito subito, un malessere che - almeno all'inizio - aveva imputato alla paura con cui, ormai da tempo, aveva imparato a convivere; il suo coraggio era però venuto meno, incapace di sopportare oltre quella pressione emotiva che minacciava di farlo a pezzi, le sue difese erano troppo scarne e si sentiva confuso: gli sembrava come se fosse stato aperto un vaso accuratamente nascosto che conteneva ogni singolo frammento della sua umanità e che lui non riusciva a richiudere.

  
L'unica risposta che era riuscito a trovare era stata quella di rinchiudersi, isolarsi, lontano da qualunque forma di sentimento ed emozione che avrebbe potuto farlo precipitare ancora di più nel baratro, forse troppo orgoglioso per chiedere un aiuto che non gli sarebbe stato negato, non dalle persone che vivevano al di là della sua porta e che ormai avevano assunto la forma di voci e ricordi, non più fisiche e non più palpabili.

  
«Vorrei che si aprisse con noi, Seiya non fa che chiedere di lui, non posso continuare a mentirgli, Saori-san. Ne soffrirebbe. No, credo che Ikki-niisan gli voglia... ci voglia bene, forse questa situazione ha chiesto troppo a tutti e lui non sa come comportarsi. Sì, forse ha bisogno di tempo, credo dorma. Lo lascerò riposare, allora... Domattina passerò assieme a Nachi e Shiryu a portarle un cambio di vestiti. Buonanotte, Saori-san.»

  
La conversazione s'interruppe bruscamente e cadde il silenzio, che venne rotto dopo qualche secondo da un rumore di passi svelti che si allontanavano verso le scale.  
Esausto, Ikki si lasciò cadere sul letto sfatto e coprì gli occhi col braccio che gli doleva: aveva cercato volontariamente la rissa di poco prima, in un modo assurdo di scendere a patti con quel malessere che gli stava avvelenando la vita e il fatto di aver aiutato quella ragazza era stato solo un risultato secondario rispetto all'obiettivo principale.

  
Tutto gli appariva senza senso e, mentre si preparava a una nuova nottata d'inferno, maledisse in cuor suo quello in cui si stava a poco a poco trasformando.  
Cercava la distruzione, l’anelava e la vedeva sempre di più come l’unica via d’uscita da quella prigione che non voleva riconoscere come costruita da lui stesso.  
Nervosamente, allungò la mano a cercare il lenzuolo semi-strappato da convulsi scatti di rabbia che sfogavano la propria potenza distruttiva su ciò che li circondava – e anche per questo aveva preferito nascondersi, in uno sprazzo di lucidità si era reso conto che non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarsi se, nel buio in cui era perduto, avesse ferito, o peggio , uno dei fratelli.

  
In una maniera contorta, stava cercando di proteggerli.

  
Col pugno stretto al petto, coperto dai brandelli della biancheria, Ikki si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo rabbioso, le lacrime scendevano bollenti lungo le guance graffiate, acuendo il bruciore che sentiva ma era un dolore che portava catarsi e una pace spirituale che da troppo tempo gli mancava, attenuava un altro tipo di dolore, più sottile e subdolo – quello della solitudine e dell’impotenza -, che lo confondeva e lo precipitava sempre più nel baratro.

  
Sarebbe bastata anche solo una parola, una debole richiesta d’aiuto mormorata a mezza voce, e di sicuro l’avrebbero udito, circondandolo di quell’amore totalizzante che solo un legame come il loro – forgiato da sangue e battaglie – poteva plasmare, eppure il solo pensiero gli stringeva la gola come una morsa, gli strappava il cuore dal petto e lo lasciava agonizzante e senza respiro, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di avvicinarglisi: in un moto di orgoglio, quella situazione l’avrebbe gestita da solo; tra quelle quattro mura – le sole che stavano assistendo impotenti al suo lento tracollo – Ikki abbassò le palpebre, esausto e rassegnato agli incubi che il sonno gli avrebbe portato.


	14. Frammenti

10 Dicembre

“Ehi, leggete qui! Su questa rivista parlano di vacanze da trascorrere in campeggio. Potrebbe essere una bella idea per la primavera!”

“Sai che hai ragione, Nachi?”

“Ma abbiamo abbastanza tende? E il fornello da campo?”

“Ci serve una lista di tutto il necessario, cosa dice l’articolo?”

“Sono stati previdenti, è tutto scritto qui. Saori-san, dove potremmo trovare un materasso ad aria?”

“Dovrei chiedere a Tatsumi se sa dove trovare dell’attrezzatura da campeggio alla Villa, da qualche parte di certo dovremmo averla. In caso contrario, la ordineremo.”

“Verresti anche tu, Saori?”

“Naturalmente, Seiya.”

Era primo pomeriggio ma la luce, dato il cielo coperto che minacciava pioggia, era già scarsa; tuttavia, nessuno dei ragazzi sembrava preoccuparsi, completamente a proprio agio nelle differenti posizioni sparse un po’ in ogni angolo.

Con le gambe di Seiya in grembo – impegnato nella lettura attenta di uno dei fumetti che Shun gli aveva portato qualche giorno prima e di tanto in tanto occupato a grattarsi il naso per il fastidio della cannula dell’ossigeno - Saori osservava i suoi ragazzi che discutevano della proposta di Nachi: “Forse Aprile sarebbe la stagione più indicata.” fece notare Shun, indicando un grafico colorato stampato sulla rivista, “Non fa ancora troppo caldo ed elenca anche alcuni posti interessanti che varrebbe la pena visitare.”.

“Non sarebbe divertente andare ad Hakone?”

“Ad Hakone ci vanno i vecchietti, Seiya.”

“Ma i bagni termali sono il massimo.”

“Così giovane fuori ma così vecchio dentro...”

“Noioso.”

“Vecchietto.”

Il cuscino venne lanciato nella direzione generale di Ichi ma non superò neppure Saori, che se lo ritrovò in grembo; con un sorriso, la ragazza lo prese tra le mani, lo sprimacciò ben bene e si allungò per rimetterlo dietro la schiena di Seiya: “Non preoccuparti, dirò ad Akiko-san di non dargli la solita doppia razione di torta al cioccolato stasera.”.

Ichi si rintanò con la testa tra le spalle mentre gli altri presenti ridevano.

“Grazie di vendicare il mio onore.” Seiya si lasciò cadere all’indietro e chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, esausto anche solo per quel piccolo movimento.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, la mano di Shiryu stringeva un bicchiere a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca: “Devi bere un po’.” gli disse lui.

Seiya annuì e avvicinò le labbra al bicchiere, lasciando che il fratello lo aiutasse: “Grazie…”.

Shiryu annuì e, una volta che Seiya ebbe finito di bere, riprese il bicchiere e lo poggiò sul comodino prima di riprendere possesso della sedia che ormai era diventata parte di lui: “Riprenditi in fretta, così possiamo andare in campeggio già questa primavera.”.

17 Dicembre

Makishima-sensei ripose lo stetoscopio nella borsa e rivolse un sorriso a Seiya, che lo fissava con aria stanca: “Avete fatto bene a farmi chiamare, ha qualche linea di febbre ma niente di troppo preoccupante, l’importante è che assuma abbastanza liquidi e che non si sforzi troppo. Il suo fisico è ancora indebolito dalla lunga immobilità e ha bisogno di abituarsi gradualmente alla vita di tutti i giorni ma sta migliorando costantemente. Mi aspetto che presto possa iniziare la terapia riabilitativa, magari possiamo provare tra un paio di giorni? Tempo che la temperatura torni ottimale.”.

I presenti sospirano di sollievo quasi all’unisono e, mentre Saori si attardava a parlare ancora per qualche minuto col medico, Shun si era avvicinato al letto per sedersi sul bordo accanto al coetaneo, gli strinse la mano e poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla: “Sono proprio contento...” ammise sottovoce.

Seiya si lasciò scappare un sorriso e ricambiò la stretta: “Non sarà mai troppo presto.” ammise lui, prima di poggiare la guancia tra i capelli del fratello, “Comincio a essere stanco di sentirmi così debole…” borbottò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Shun gli accarezzava la schiena ritmicamente, mormorando una vecchia ninna-nanna: “Pensa che siamo qui per te, che per noi l’importante è che tu sia qui, vivo e vegeto.”.

“Grazie, Shun… Grazie davvero. E-E sono felice che siate qui, sul serio...”.

Gli occhi di Shun si riempirono di lacrime a quelle parole appena sussurrate ma si limitò a sorridere e a stringerlo più forte: “Ti voglio bene, fratellino...”

“Ehi… Non siamo così distanti di età.”

“Ma sono comunque più grande di te.”

“Non fare tanto lo sbruffone, solo di qualche mese.”

22 Dicembre

“Quindi secondo lei può essere dimesso?”

Con la propria tazza di tè ancora intonsa sulla scrivania e quella semi vuota della giovane Dea davanti a sé, il dottor Makishima annuì e si poggiò coi gomiti a sorreggere la testa: “Certamente. Ha fatto enormi progressi in queste ultime settimane di cure e terapie farmacologiche, anche i primi risultati della riabilitazione sono discreti e sono lieto di confermare la mia iniziale idea: Seiya-kun potrà essere dimesso a breve, una decina di giorni al massimo, e se anche i primi tempi sarebbe consigliabile che deambulasse con l’ausilio di una sedia a rotelle, non ne avrà bisogno sul lungo periodo. Prevedo un recupero praticamente totale. Certo, si affaticherà con maggior facilità ma riprenderà a camminare senza problemi. Mi auguro che lo continuerete a sostenere anche in futuro.”.

A quelle parole, il petto di Saori si liberò di un peso e la giovane si lasciò andare a un sospiro sollevato: “Non sa che gioia mi dà, dottore.” rispose lei sorridendo.

“Posso immaginarlo, sa…” l’uomo si alzò in piedi e le diede le spalle, guardando al di là della grande finestra che illuminava lo studio: “So cosa dovete aver passato, ojou-sama. Seiya-kun non è il primo paziente così giovane che mi è capitato in cura. Ho visto molte famiglie nelle vostre condizioni ma il fatto che sia sopravvissuto… è un dono enorme, mi aspetto che non lo gettiate via.”.

“Non ne abbiamo l’intenzione. Adesso che… vogliamo agire per il meglio.” replicò Saori con un lieve e rispettoso cenno del capo: “Abbiamo perso troppo tempo, abbiamo sacrificato troppe cose...”.

“È una buona cosa, ojou-sama e sono felice di vedervi finalmente sorridere.”

A quelle parole, la ragazza sollevò di scatto la testa, guardando il dottore con aria confusa mentre questi sorrideva accondiscente e le versava dell’altro tè prima di risedersi: “La conosco da molti anni e conoscevo suo nonno da molto prima, non sono a conoscenza di tutti i dettagli ma Kido-sama era solito confidarsi con me nell’ultimo periodo della sua vita, oltre che con Tatsumi-san, ovviamente. Mi ha raccontato che questi ragazzi… che sono figli suoi, che sono fratelli nel sangue e nello spirito, che li ha dovuti mandare via, incontro a morte certa. Una notte venne da me, vecchio e pallido come mai l'avevo visto in vita mia, supplicandomi di occuparmi di loro se mai fossero tornati, che il rimpianto delle sue azioni lo avrebbe accompagnato nella tomba. Quella notte, per la prima volta, l’ho visto piangere senza alcun freno. Era un uomo come tanti, un uomo che ha fatto tanti, forse troppi errori, che non ha mai chiesto perdono perché consapevole di non meritarlo. Ma io credo che Seiya-kun sia qui anche grazie a lui, ho l’incrollabile fede che anche dopo la morte lui abbia continuato a vegliare sui suoi figli, su di lei, ojou-sama, e che stia espiando la sua colpa cercando di darvi quella gioia di cui vi ha privati in passato.”.

“Ma io-”

“So che da bambina era particolarmente… convincente.” la fermò l’uomo con un cenno della mano e un tenero sorriso: “Era solita ottenere quello che voleva, ad ogni costo.” aggiunse, Saori abbassò lo sguardo, turbata, “Ma con l’atteggiamento permissivo dalla quale era circondata, ha negato una natura amorevole che, ho potuto notare, le s'addice molto di più. Kido-sama se n’è accorto forse troppo tardi quando il danno era già stato fatto – lui per primo si è pentito di non aver posto un freno alla cosa quando avrebbe potuto - ma lei è cresciuta e si è presa cura di questi ragazzi, come penso anche loro si siano presi cura di lei in passato, ha affrontato con coraggio una sfida enorme e posso dire senza ombra di dubbio che suo nonno sarebbe stato fiero di lei, così come lo sono io.”.

Un singhiozzo, seguito da altri, bloccò il fiato in gola alla ragazza, che nascose il viso nella stoffa dell’abito candido: “I-Io non... non capivo... Pensavo f-fossero g-giocattoli, n-non bambini come m-me... Ricordo... Ricordo di aver chiesto a Tatsumi di poter sostituire J-Jabu perchè si era rotto un braccio per f-farmi da cavalluccio.” la ragazza sembrava veramente distrutta, “C-Chiesi a T-Tatsumi di r-riportarlo dove l'a-avevano trovato e di prenderne un a-altro. Eppure, lui non ha mai smesso di proteggermi, mi sono stati vicino anche quando avevo la freccia nel petto, n-non mi hanno lasciata sola un attimo. E io l-li volevo sostituire come v-vecchi g-giocattoli rotti, n-non li ritenevo u-umani come me, e-erano o-oggetti! Oggetti! Quei ragazzi h-hanno fatto così tanto per me e io v-volevo buttarli via.”.

Pazientemente, Makishima-sensei le sorrise e le passò un fazzoletto, che ella accettò di buon grado mentre le lacrime non smettevano un attimo di scendere: “Pianga finché ne sente il bisogno, ojou-sama. Qui nessuno la disturberà. Si prenda tutto il tempo di cui ha bisogno.”.

Lei annuì: “N-Non voglio farmi vedere dai ragazzi… Non così. Hanno bisogno di me. Devo essere forte per loro.”.

“Sanno che lei è accanto a loro e che sta facendo tutto quello che è in suo potere perché stiano bene, sono anche sicuro che l’abbiano vista in condizioni molto peggiori, non la giudicheranno negativamente per questo.”

“S-Sono sempre stati forti, per me e per tutti quanti. Hanno convissuto per tutta la vita con un peso enorme che non so come abbia fatto a non schiacciarli, si meritano che qualcuno adesso lo prenda sulle proprie spalle al posto loro.”

“Sono invece convinto che soffrirebbero.”

Confusa, Saori alzò gli occhi ancora lucidi verso il medico, il quale era tornato a sedersi: “Vi ho visti, ojou-sama. Stavo facendo un ultimo giro prima di ritornare a casa, sono passato in camera di Seiya-kun per valutarne le condizioni e vi ho trovati addormentati, vi tenevate per mano e Seiya-kun sembrava tranquillo e sereno, nonostante le sue condizioni. E quando si è sentita male... Ojou-sama, quel ragazzo le vuole un bene infinito e se lei soffre, beh, soffrirebbe anche lui, lui e tutti gli altri. Non abbia fretta, la vita che avete davanti è lunga e bellissima, avrà tempo per “espiare”, se così si può dire. Anche se sono convinto che non ce ne sia bisogno. Non più, almeno.”.

La ragazza sembrava tremare impercettibilmente sotto lo sguardo del dottore mentre il significato di quelle parole si amalgamava coi suoi sentimenti: “In questo momento deve sentirsi senza dubbio molto turbata, forse anche molto spaventata. Dia tempo alla sua mente di guarire; anche se ad essere stato ferito maggiormente è stato Seiya-kun, non per questo non siete vittime anche voi. Anche le famiglie sono vittime quando qualcosa accade ai loro cari.”.

Saori annuì, stringendo il fazzoletto tra le dita sottili.

“Ora si asciughi gli occhi, può servirsi del mio bagno personale, se ne sente il bisogno. Poi, una volta che si è calmata, può tornare in camera da Seiya-kun.” Makishima-sensei le indicò la pesante porta di legno lucido in fondo alla stanza: “Faccia con comodo.”.

La giovanissima sorrise: “La ringrazio.”

Lui scosse la testa: “Non deve. Mantengo solo una promessa fatta ad un vecchio amico. Ora vada, per qualsiasi cosa mi trova qui”.

§§§

“Non si era detto che non ti saresti mosso da qui mentre andavamo a prendere il pranzo anche per te?”

“Mi annoiavo e Jean e Satsuki-san non avevano tempo di chiacchierare.”

“Avresti potuto farti male.”

“Non farla così tragica, serpentello. Satsuki-san mi ha lasciato le stampelle apposta per fare un giro. Il medico ha detto che muovermi mi fa bene, per la riabilitazione!”

“Sempre il solito incosciente. Non ha detto che potevi uscire sotto la neve!”

Il battibecco che accolse Saori di ritorno nella piccola stanza le strappò una risata sincera: Seiya, aggrappato alle spalle di Geki, gesticolava all’indirizzo di Ichi, che sembrava tirarlo per i pantaloni del pigiama mentre Jabu, scuotendo la testa sconsolato, depositava sul mobiletto un vassoio con sopra cinque scodelle e altrettante tazze di tè pericolosamente in bilico: “Sei pallido come Hyoga, e non è un complimento.” gli fece notare Unicorn, raddrizzandosi e asciugandosi i palmi delle mani sui pantaloni della tuta.

“Ma ho fatto solo quattro passi per il corridoio!”

“Jean-kun ha detto di averti visto uscire in cortile prima di riuscire a riportarti dentro semi-congelato. Non avevi neppure uno straccio di giacca addosso.” aggiunse Geki, depositandolo sul materasso con cautela; Ichi afferrò la pesante coperta appoggiata allo schienale della poltrona e gliela mise addosso: “Stai tremando.” disse torvo, “Perché ti vuoi ammalare a tutti i costi? Testardo.”

“Cosa è successo?” chiese Ban, comparso all'improvviso sulla soglia accanto a Saori, sembrava pallido e col volto tirato ma si sforzava di sorridere, più che altro a beneficio degli altri.

Saori sentì un brivido di freddo correrle lungo la schiena, sembrava avesse visto un fantasma; si domandò se per caso...

I quattro ragazzi si voltarono di scatto verso di loro e Seiya le sorrise: “Lo hanno trovato che gironzolava per il cortile, in pigiama. Ha nevicato tutta la notte e le temperature sono polari.” rispose Jabu al suo posto, frugando nel cassetto alla ricerca di qualcosa, “Ecco, tieni questo sotto la lingua e non parlare.” esclamò, tirando quindi fuori il termometro e passandolo a Ichi; questi glielo infilò poco gentilmente tra i denti; “Ban, dov'eri finito? Hai trovato Makishima-sensei?” chiese Hydra.

Saori sussultò e Ban la imitò, i due non osavano guardarsi negli occhi ma sembrava che nessuno degli altri se ne fosse accorto: “N-no, era occupato e non sono riuscito a parlarci...” ammise, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

Infastidito dal termometro, Seiya lanciò un’occhiata indispettita ai fratelli suoi coetanei: “Non fiete mia mafre.” borbottò.

“Cos’ha detto?”

“Che non siamo sua madre, preferisci che chiamiamo Meiko-san? Lei sarebbe ben contenta di farti un bel predicozzo.”

Pegasus si ammutolì di colpo.

“Vedo che ci siamo capiti.” esclamò Jabu soddisfatto, facendo quindi spazio ad Atena: “Abbiamo preso qualcosa da mangiare anche per lei, Saori-san.”.

La ragazza annuì prima di entrare; seguita da Ban - che accostò la porta alle loro spalle -, andò a sedersi in poltrona: “Vi ringrazio.” disse solo, prendendo una delle ciotole che Geki teneva in equilibrio, “Ho delle buone notizie da parte del dottore, Seiya presto potrà essere dimesso.”.

“Davvero?! E quando?!” chiese subito l’interessato, a cui Geki aveva tolto in tempo il termometro dalla bocca: “Quasi 38° C, ecco cos’hai ottenuto dalla tua gita.” lo rimproverò Ursa Minor, agitandogli l’oggetto davanti al naso, “Saori-san, verrà dimesso prima o dopo Natale?” continuò poi il massiccio ragazzo, “Abbiamo mandato Ban a cercarlo appunto per avere notizie sulla dimissione.”.

“Credo che prima della fine dell’anno sarà a casa, sul Natale non saprei dirvi nulla ma Makishima-sensei pare voglia tenerlo ancora un po’ sotto osservazione. Soprattutto vista questa febbre. Ma vedremo stasera, quando farà il giro delle visite.”.

Rabbuiatosi improvvisamente, Seiya si lasciò sprofondare nei cuscini che lo tenevano sollevato; accortasi del suo inaspettato mutismo, Saori si girò verso il Saint di Pegaso, scrutandolo con preoccupazione: “Ti senti male?” chiese lei.

Seiya scosse la testa ma evitò accuratamente di incrociare lo sguardo dei presenti: “Senti dolore da qualche parte?” Saori non capiva cosa avesse scatenato quella reazione e neppure gli altri tre ragazzi sembravano averne compreso l’origine, data l’espressione pensierosa sui loro volti; ancora una volta, Seiya scosse la testa e si aggrappò col pugno alla casacca del pigiama, giusto all’altezza del proprio petto martoriato: “Solo…” mormorò, sentendo gli occhi iniziare a riempirsi di lacrime.

“Solo…?”

“Solo che… Stamattina ho visto in giro delle decorazioni e non volevo crederci… E’ davvero Dicembre?”

Saori sentì distintamente Geki accanto a sé trattenere il fiato mentre la stanza sprofondava nel silenzio.

Con un sospiro stanco, la ragazza poggiò la ciotola sul comodino per poi andarsi a sedere sul materasso accanto a Seiya; facendo attenzione a non strappare alcun filo, Athena gli strinse le mani tra le proprie, sfregandole per scaldarle: “Ho perso davvero così tanto tempo?” sussurrò lui guardandosi attorno sperduto, come se il peso immenso di quei mesi lo avesse improvvisamente soverchiato.

Jabu sentì il cuore balzargli in gola: c’era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel vedere Seiya così indifeso e fragile, lui che era sempre stato il cuore pulsante dei Bronze Saints di quell’epoca.

Saori rivolse a Seiya un sorriso affettuoso mentre gli sistemava i capelli troppo lunghi e spettinati dietro le orecchie: “Ti sei preso il tempo che ti serviva.” disse lei, “Non c’era alcun motivo per cui tu avresti dovuto aver fretta. Ti abbiamo aspettato.”.

“Saori-san ha ragione.” intervenne Jabu, lui e Ichi si erano avvicinati al letto e ne avevano occupato l’altro lato: “Tutto è meglio dell’alternativa. E se ti preoccupa l’esserti perso il mio compleanno… Beh, hai sempre tempo per rimediare.” concluse Unicorn con soddisfazione, “Ho visto proprio ieri una cosa che potresti comprarmi per farti perdonare.”.

“E il mio compleanno allora?” borbottò Seiya: “Ve lo siete dimenticato?”

“Non è proprio così, malfidato.”

Dalla porta lasciata socchiusa, entrarono all’improvviso Hyoga e Shun, seguiti a breve distanza da Shiryu e Nachi, quest’ultimo aveva le braccia piene di pacchetti: “Abbiamo fatto un giro veloce in orfanotrofio e poi in pasticceria per ritirare la torta, volevamo aspettare che stessi meglio per festeggiare.” annunciò Andromeda mentre si levava la sciarpa e i guanti.

Saori si alzò per aiutare i nuovi arrivati a mettere ordine: “Non abbiamo ancora pranzato, però.” disse lei, spostando il vassoio dimenticato in un angolo; Cygnus scrollò le spalle, esaminando il contenuto delle tazze e delle ciotole di zuppa: “E’ ancora caldo, sedetevi e mangiate. Noi abbiamo preso qualcosa al volo lungo la strada.”

In pochi secondi, i piatti furono distribuiti e i cinque cominciarono a mangiare, scambiando di tanto in tanto qualche parola tra di loro, Seiya – ancora debole – veniva aiutato da Shiryu con le posate; quando infine anche gli ultimi residui di zuppa e riso vennero spazzati via e le stoviglie messe da parte per evitare che si rompessero, l’involto più grosso di tutti venne posato con delicatezza sul letto: “Akiko-san e le altre avrebbe voluto prepararti una delle loro torte al cioccolato, sanno che le apprezzi particolarmente, ma i bambini le hanno precedute e hanno voluto ad ogni costo comprartene una.”.

Gli occhi di Seiya si allargarono in maniera buffa, inumidendosi un poco per la commozione mentre Saori, seduta accanto a lui, sorrideva: non era stato per niente difficile coinvolgerla, per i bambini, in quella missione “super-segretissima per far felice Seiya-nii”.

“Sorellona carina, possiamo chiederti una cosa?”

Seduta sulla veranda e impegnata a chiacchierare con Miho e Seika, Saori non si era accorta dell’arrivo di un gruppetto di bambini i quali, scostatisi dai compagni, si erano radunati davanti a lei; sorpresa, la ragazza annuì: “Cosa succede?” domandò, passando a Seika la tazza semi-vuota.

Imbarazzati, i piccoli si scambiarono un’occhiata per poi consegnarle una busta decorata con mille adesivi e tracce di pastelli: “Abbiamo raccolto questi. Seiya-nii ha saltato il compleanno, lui adora festeggiarlo con noi!” esclamò Makoto, il bambino era sempre in prima linea quando si trattava di far qualcosa per il suo fratellone preferito, “Sorellona carina, puoi comprargli una torta e portargliela da parte nostra? Ci hanno detto che per un po’ non potremmo andare a trovarlo...”.

“Ve l’abbiamo spiegato, piccoli.” intervenne Seika, tirando fuori dalla tasca un fazzoletto per pulire le guance di Hiroshi ancora sporche di pennarello: “Seiya sta facendo delle cose che lo faranno stare meglio ma non sono cose da bambini. Ma quando uscirà potrà giocare con voi.”

Saori annuì, la sua mente andò alla terapia di riabilitazione che il Saint di Pegasus aveva da poco iniziato, era faticosa e a tratti anche dolorosa oltre ogni previsione e sia Shiryu che tutti gli altri fratelli erano costantemente impegnati ad assisterlo durante ogni sessione e per tale motivo le loro visite all'istituto si erano drasticamente ridotte.

“Lo sappiamo, ma lui ha sempre festeggiato tutti i nostri compleanni e vogliamo fargli un regalo.” insistette Akira, “Makoto, dagliela.”

“Lo sto facendo!” esclamò piccato l’altro bambino, allungando ancora il braccio per depositare la busta in grembo alla Dea: “Abbiamo visto una torta bellissimissima in un negozio mentre andavamo con Seika-neechan allo zoo, dentro la busta c’è l’indirizzo. È giusto perchè abbiamo controllato sull'elenco telefonico per essere sicuri, li abbiamo anche chiamati per chiedere se l'avevano ancora e ci hanno detto di sì. Sorellona carina, ci aiuti?” Mimiko si era aggrappata alle spalle di Hiroshi per vedere meglio in viso la ragazza più grande, “E’ una missione super-segreta per far felice Seiya-nii.” mormorò lei con fare cospiratorio

Incerta su come rispondere per non far udire il singhiozzo che le si era fermato in gola, Saori annuì, prendendo il piccolo involto di carta con mano tremante, aprendolo per esaminarne il contenuto: sul foglietto che trovò allegato alle banconote stropicciate, era segnato effettivamente l’indirizzo di una delle pasticcerie migliori della città.

Esultando soddisfatti, i piccoli si sparsero per il giardino mentre Miho, presa una manciata di fazzoletti di carta dalla scatola poggiata accanto a sé, li allungò verso la coetanea: “Sono delle pesti ma di buon cuore.” disse soltanto, anche lei aveva gli occhi lucidi.

“Non ne ho mai dubitato.” rispose lei prima di alzarsi in piedi e sistemarsi la veste stropicciata: “Ora però è meglio che vada” aggiunse; Seika e Miho la imitarono, iniziando a raccogliere gli oggetti sparsi per la veranda, “Può restare quanto vuole, ojou-sama, lo sa che ci fa piacere la sua presenza. E poi i bambini la adorano, quasi quanto adorano i ragazzi.” disse la più anziana delle due educatrici ma Saori scosse la testa con un sorriso, “Il negozio che i bambini hanno visto chiuderà a breve e voglio passarci prima di tornare in clinica.”

Quando Nachi finalmente riuscì a rompere il nastro che teneva chiuso il pacco, nella profusione di carta, apparve un dolce dall’aspetto invitante, un trionfo di cioccolato ed eleganti volute di crema, dalla cura visibile nei minimi particolari decorativi: “Gli scriccioli si sono impegnati.” esclamò questi, scostandosi per far vedere quel trionfo di zuccheri anche ai fratelli, “Chissà a quante caramelle hanno rinunciato.”.

Seiya non riuscì a dire niente, sentiva unicamente gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime e un groppo fermarsi in gola.

La mano gentile di Saori gli si poggiò sulla spalla e, anche senza alzare lo sguardo, il ragazzo poteva giurare che la sua Dea stesse sorridendogli con lo stesso affetto di sempre: “L’hanno fatto per te, per farti sorridere e farti capire che ti sono vicino.” disse a bassa voce senza interrompere il contatto, “Ti vogliono bene, Seiya, sei circondato dall’amore di così tante persone…”.

Il ragazzo annuì, sfregandosi gli occhi con la manica del pigiama prima di alzare la testa e guardarli uno ad uno negli occhi: “L-Lo so, eppure… Non riesco a smettere di piangere.” ammise con un filo di voce.

Con cautela, Shun gli si avvicinò; sedutosi sul materasso accanto a Saori, si sporse per asciugargli il viso dalle lacrime: “Siamo qui per te, Seiya. Tutti, nessuno escluso.” mormorò il fratello, non senza un vago senso di colpa a pesargli sul petto, sapeva di parlare implicitamente anche per Ikki-niisan, anche se ormai aveva perso il conto dei giorni in cui aveva smesso di incontrarlo anche solo di sfuggita nei corridoi della villa, un fantasma che aleggiava negli angoli di una stanza perennemente chiusa a chiave, una stanza dove nessuno di loro poteva entrare, impenetrabile come la mente del più anziano fra tutti e sigillata come lo scrigno del suo cuore.

“Lo so… E-E mi dispiace, davvero, non so cosa mi prenda.”

“Come facciamo a farti capire che non devi giustificarti? Non con noi e neppure con qualcun altro, non è necessario.” Geki e Ban, ben più alti di tutti loro messi assieme, svettavano sopra le teste dei presenti con espressione seria.

Ursa Minor si fece largo tra Shiryu e Hyoga - in piedi accanto al comodino come a voler vegliare sul Saint di Pegaso - e poggiò la propria mano sulla sua testa, scompigliandone i capelli: “Non hai fatto niente per cui tu debba farti perdonare.”.

Seiya annuì e tirò su col naso prima di sollevare lo sguardo su ciascuno di loro: “Vi ho fatto soffrire così tanto… Eppure siete ancora qui. Non saprò mai come ringraziarvi.” mormorò, gli occhi pieni di lacrime e speranza.

Ai presenti balzò il cuore in gola; mentre Shun gli gettava le braccia al collo, stringendolo con tutta la forza che aveva, tutti gli altri lo circondarono, racchiudendolo in un guscio di amore e affetto da cui sarebbe stato difficile districarsi, non che qualcuno di loro volesse, in realtà.

Quando i singhiozzi smisero di farlo sussultare, Seiya si scostò gentilmente dall’abbraccio e si asciugò gli occhi con la manica del pigiama, non disse niente, incerto della propria voce, ma annuì vigorosamente allo sguardo incoraggiante del fratello coetaneo, che lo fissava ansioso: “Ti senti meglio?” chiese Shiryu, chinandosi su di lui per passargli un fazzoletto.

Seiya annuì di nuovo.

“E se intanto iniziassimo a tagliare la torta? Sarebbe un peccato sprecarla.”

Nel tentativo di alleggerire l’atmosfera, Nachi afferrò uno dei coltelli che avevano portato dalla villa e ne puntò la lama verso il dolce: “Non so voi ma ho fame.”

Hyoga gli diede un pugno scherzoso sulla spalla: “Ma se ti sei mangiato una dozzina di takoyaki al chiosco vicino alla pasticceria! E hai rubato un giro di bacchette di ramen a Shun!”

“C’è sempre spazio per il dolce.”

In breve, la torta venne tagliata a fette e distribuita – quattro vennero tenute da parte per Meiko, Satsuki, Jean e il dottore – e l’aria attorno a loro perse quella pesantezza emotiva che sembrava averli imprigionati fino a qualche minuto prima: dopo aver finito di mangiare, il letto venne invaso da pacchetti di ogni forma e dimensione, doni da parte dei bambini, di Miho e Seika, delle donne di servizio della Villa, uno arrivava perfino dalla Grecia e il mittente sorprese e non poco il gruppo di guerrieri che facevano a gara per accaparrarsi un pezzo di materasso dove appoggiarsi per avere più ampia visuale.

“Julian Solo? Davvero, Saori-san?” chiese Jabu, esaminando il biglietto d’auguri scritto in eleganti lettere greche; la ragazza annuì con una risata nascosta dietro la mano: “E’ arrivato verso metà Novembre, l’ho conservato con cura da allora. Poseidon- Julian-kun venne a sapere dell’ “incidente” in Grecia e, dato il passato che abbiamo... condiviso, è stato di grande aiuto e sostegno. Si presentò in ospedale, impedendo che facessero troppe domande, e ha supportato il vostro trasferimento con medici e infermieri che hanno sostituito temporaneamente quelli della Fondazione che erano in arrivo. È stato fondamentale per soccorrervi e stabilizzarvi.”.

I ragazzi si guardarono confusi: “Questo vuol dire che… ricorda quello che è successo?” Hyoga sembrava restio ad accettare la cosa.

Saori scosse la testa: “Non del tutto. Ricorda che deve essere accaduto qualcosa ma i dettagli gli sono del tutto oscuri. Tuttavia, non ha fatto domande. La coscienza di Poseidon riposa tranquilla e, anche se si risvegliasse, non sono convinta che ci possa essere avversa, non più. In ogni caso, ci teneva a far avere a Seiya questo regalo, possiamo prenderlo come un buon segno per il futuro.”.

Quando finalmente lo spacchettarono, i ragazzi sgranarono gli occhi mentre un elegante ed ugualmente possente Pegaso intagliato nel cristallo rifletteva i raggi del sole, poggiato sul palmo della mano di Seiya.

Ad Atena scappò una risata divertita nel vedere le facce dei suoi ragazzi e, in cuor suo, sperò che quella pace durasse per il resto delle loro vite, e magari anche oltre.

§§§

“Devono essere veramente stanchi per dormire così a lungo in quella posizione.”

Jabu scese dal bordo del letto con un balzo mentre Seiya, dalla sua posizione accoccolata sul cuscino accanto a Shiryu, osservava con espressione lievemente stralunata il viso addormentato di Saori, semi-sdraiata sulla poltrona assieme a Nachi e Ichi.

Geki scosse la testa: “Dovremmo riportarli a casa.” fece notare, senza però fretta di muoversi: “Non rischiano di ammalarsi, dormendo così?” chiese Ban.

Con le teste degli altri due in grembo e tutti e tre avvolti in una morbida coperta, Saori sembrava in pace con sé stessa.

“Lasciamoli tranquilli per ora, manca ancora un po' alla fine dell'orario di visita.” Shiryu si interruppe un attimo per bere un sorso di té tiepido: “E non credo che Meiko-san sarà troppo fiscale. E poi, il riscaldamento funziona a pieno ritmo, staranno bene.”.

“Però rischiamo di svegliarli se restiamo qui a chiacchierare.”.

“E se uscissimo in corridoio a fare due passi? Così Seiya potrebbe togliersi la voglia di andare a zonzo da solo e noi potremmo al contempo tenerlo d'occhio.” Ban si era alzato dalla sedia e aveva spostato le stoviglie sporche e gli avanzi di torta: “Non è una cattiva idea.” Geki approvava quella proposta, senza contare che restare sempre chiuso lì dentro non faceva bene a Seiya, ne comprendeva il desiderio di libertà – benchè i metodi di evasione che il fratello impiegava non fossero i suoi preferiti – e voleva fare qualcosa al riguardo.

“Te la senti? La febbre non è più così alta ma...” chiese Ban, voltandosi verso Seiya; questi annuì vigorosamente e spostò le coperte, mettendo in mostra i tutori che celavano le gambe: “Scherzi? Passami quelle stampelle e usciamo prima che Shiryu decida di fermarci.” disse lui, allungando le mani verso le stesse, poggiate contro il muro più lontano.

Shiryu scosse la testa e si lasciò scappare una risata: “Non ho intenzione di fermarvi. Penso anche io che sia una buona idea.” e così dicendo lo sollevò, prendendolo da sotto le ascelle, e lo depositò con cura sulla sedia più vicina mentre Hyoga gli allungava le stampelle e Shun afferrava una vecchia felpa per fargliela indossare.

In breve, il gruppo seguì un traballante Seiya all'esterno; Jean – notatili fin dal banco dell'accettazione – li raggiunse di corsa: “Meno male che non sei da solo questa volta, Seiya-kun! Oppure Meiko-san se la prende con me.” disse l'infermiere, scompigliandogli i capelli.

“Per impedire altri tentativi di evasione bislacchi, gli abbiamo permesso di fare un giro all'esterno. Ma solo se non si stanca.” Jabu fulminò Seiya con lo sguardo, “Al primo accenno, ritorneremo in camera.”.

Per tutta risposta, Seiya gli fece una linguaccia: “Se non te ne fossi accorto, sono qui con voi. Non parlare come se non fossi presente.”.

“Cos'è questo ronzio fastidioso? Lo senti, Shun?” intervenne Hyoga.

“No, non sento niente. Sarà stato il vento. Ci sono un sacco di spifferi.” Shun nascose la propria risata dietro la mano: “Dovremmo dire a Saori che sono necessari dei lavori di ristrutturazione.”.

Jean scoppiò a ridere: “C'est drôle, Seiya-kun! Saori-ojousama è in camera?”

“Si è addormentata. Nel caso si svegliasse prima del nostro ritorno, potresti dirle che siamo usciti?” ormai Seiya aveva fatto amicizia con lui; il giovane infermiere annuì: “Lascia fare a me, Seiya-kun. Ora andate. Buon pomeriggio, ragazzi.” e così dicendo ritornò al bancone, immergendosi nella lettura di un plico di documenti che faceva bella mostra di sé accanto al telefono.

“Bene, cosa vogliamo fare ora?” chiese Hyoga: “Probabilmente il giardino interno è ancora aperto, anche se è tardo pomeriggio.”.

“Prima scendiamo in caffetteria, voglio salutare la signorina dei ramen.” intervenne Seiya: “Me ne ha fatta recapitare una ciotola l'altra sera dopo riabilitazione, è stata gentile.” aggiunse, notando gli sguardi interrogativi dei fratelli.

“Deve essere la stessa che ha preparato i ramen per noi, Shiryu.” Jabu si voltò verso il maggiore di loro: “La signorina della caffetteria, quella della sera in cui Saori-san è rimasta a dormire qui.”.

Shiryu annuì, ricordava la ragazza che sorrideva dietro il bancone: “Allora scendiamo.”.

Il gruppo di ragazzi si strinse attorno a Seiya e avanzò verso l'ascensore; mancavano ormai pochi passi quando una voce sorpresa li bloccò, facendoli voltare: “Seiya, ragazzi, dove state andando?”.

Seika era in piedi sulla soglia, le mani sollevate a togliere la sciarpa lunga e pesante e l'aria visibilmente confusa: “Non ti aspettavamo oggi, Seika-san.” rispose Geki, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Seiya per tenerlo fermo e impedirgli di cadere, “Stiamo andando di sotto. Vieni con noi, Seika-neesan?” gli occhi di Seiya brillavano per l'entusiasmo di vedere la sorella maggiore; ella, a propria volta, si sentiva felice nel constatare che le condizioni del fratello fossero migliorate al punto da permettergli non solo di alzarsi dal letto ma anche di andare in giro per la clinica con un minimo aiuto.

Lei annuì, raggiungendoli con pochi e ampi passi: “Saori-ojousama? Gli altri?” domandò lei, schiacciando il pulsante di chiamata dell'ascensore; Jabu indicò la stanza alle loro spalle con un sorriso, “Addormentati. Quanto vorrei avere una macchina fotografica sotto mano.”.

“Sempre il solito dispettoso, Jabu-kun.” rise Seika.

“E' un modo come un altro di collezionare ricordi.” disse invece lui: “Riuscite a immaginare la faccia di Tatsumi nel vedere Saori-san addormentata su una poltrona? Peccato abbia già perso tutti i capelli, altrimenti se li strapperebbe da solo. Conosci Tatsumi, vero, Seika-san?”.

“Ve l'ho già detto, Jabu-kun, ragazzi, non c'è bisogno di essere formali con me. Potete chiamarmi Seika e basta, anche Seika-neesan, se vi fa sentire meglio. Insomma, siamo praticamente una famiglia... Comunque no, in realtà non lo conosco. L'ho visto soltanto una volta ma di sfuggita, ho avuto come l'impressione che stesse cercando di evitarmi...” mormorò Seika pensierosa, ricordando quel breve scambio di sguardi che si erano scambiati mesi prima, in una sera d'estate in cui il maggiordomo era passato a prendere Saori in clinica per riportarla a casa.

Jabu rise nervosamente: “Non è facile abituarsi.” ammise lui.

“Però tu e gli altri mi avete fatto da scudo e non avete avuto bisogno di alcuna abitudine. Potete fare questo piccolo sforzo per me.” e così dicendo, Seika strizzò l'occhio ai ragazzi presenti: “Anche Hyoga ha smesso di usare il -san con me.” fece notare.

Seiya sbuffò: “Non voglio doverti contendere con Jabu.” borbottò con tono falsamente offeso: “Già mi ruba le coperte quando resta a dormire qui. In ogni caso, Crapa Pelata non è proprio la persona più indicata con la quale cercare di fare amicizia, neesan.” disse lui, “Non lo è mai stato, neppure in passato.”.

Seika guardò il fratello minore con aria sorpresa: “Non capisco.” ammise lei, “L'ultima volta che l'ho visto sembrava turbato. E' successo qualcosa?”

“Non è mai stato tanto gentile nei nostri confronti, Seika.” intervenne Shiryu con un sorriso tirato: “Noi crediamo... Crediamo che adesso si senta in colpa.”.

La ragazza sembrò sorpresa ma si limitò a guardare alternativamente i ragazzi, senza dire alcunchè.

“Quando eravamo bambini, si divertiva a farci del male...” Shiryu non sapeva come spiegarle la situazione senza turbarla troppo: “E' sempre stato crudele con noi, eppure al momento tende a evitarci.”.

“Definisci crudele, Shiryu. Mi ribellavo ai suoi metodi violenti contro i più piccoli e mi sono trovato più volte appeso a testa in giù come bersaglio mobile per la sua spada di bambù. Se la prendeva perfino con Shun, con Shun! Che neppure riusciva a guardarlo in faccia per il terrore!” esclamò Seiya massaggiandosi al contempo il fianco che aveva preso improvvisamente a fargli male.

Seika sussultò e lo afferrò istintivamente per il braccio, stringendolo a sé: “Ma Saori-ojousama...” mormorò sconvolta.

Geki scosse la testa: “Era una bambina come noi e tutti la viziavano. Anche lei... Anche lei è stata crudele nei nostri confronti ma all'epoca non era in grado di comprendere cosa stesse facendo, nessuno gliene fa una colpa.” disse lui spingendo i ragazzi nell'ascensore appena arrivato, “Quando sono riuscito a tornare in Giappone... All'inizio, la detestavo.” ammise candidamente Seiya, chinando il capo, “Ero sicuro che non avesse fatto nulla per trovarti, neesan, che volesse soltanto farci uccidere nel suo spettacolo. Poi però...”

“Poi però...?”

“Sono successe molte cose da allora.” intervenne Shun, stretto in un angolo dell'ascensore: “Abbiamo imparato a conoscerla, a conoscere la coscienza di Atena dentro di lei, l'abbiamo seguita e protetta. Vedi, anche lei ha sacrificato molto per questo mondo e non ce la sentiamo di colpevolizzarla per qualcosa sulla quale non aveva alcun potere. Forse è stata lei a pagare il prezzo più alto di tutti.” sospirò lui.

“L'abbiamo perdonata, per quello che c'era da perdonarla. Ma mentre noi eravamo in addestramento... lei deve aver visto il proprio mondo andare in pezzi mentre lentamente si rendeva conto di tutto quello che deve aver fatto da bambina.”.

“Ma come fate ad esserne sicuri...?” Seika era ancora turbata da quelle confessioni.

“Perchè l'ho sentita.”.

A sorpresa, Ban si era fatto avanti, pallido e lo sguardo puntato verso il pavimento: “Qualche ora fa, ero andato a c-cercare il medico per chiedergli della dimissione di Seiya, avremmo voluto averlo a casa per Natale. Sono arrivato davanti al suo ufficio e ho sentito Saori-san che piangeva. M-Mi sono spaventato e sono rimasto a sentire, p-pensavo che f-fosse qualcosa che riguardava Seiya. Invece piangeva per quello che ci ha fatto, per quello che c-contribuì a fare.” confessò il ragazzo con un filo di voce, “Si sentiva in colpa e p-piangeva per noi.”.

Shun gli strinse il braccio: “Ne parlavamo prima, in camera. Come Saint, ne siamo usciti malconci ma lei non ha avuto una sorte migliore.”.

Il segnale sonoro dell'ascensore ne annunciò l'arrivo al piano, le porte si aprirono con un fruscio e i ragazzi si sparsero al di fuori, guardandosi attorno: “La caffetteria è da quella parte.” disse Shiryu, indicando il fondo del corridoio e la porta che si apriva su un'altra stanza, più ampia e luminosa. In silenzio, col solo rumore dei loro passi come compagnia, il gruppo di fratelli si mosse, raggiungendo in breve l'accesso; all'interno, non videro nessuno, solo la ragazza dietro il bancone che sembrava affaccendata nelle pulizie.

“Noi cerchiamo un tavolo abbastanza grande per tutti.” disse Hyoga, tirandosi dietro Shun e Ban: “Non dimenticate di prendere qualcosa da mangiare per Seika-san.” aggiunse Andromeda, prima di venir trascinato via in tutta fretta.

“Ma non è necessa-” tentò di dire la ragazza, venendo bloccata da Shiryu che le sorrideva: “La decisione è presa.” disse lui, “Hai mangiato, neesan?” chiese Seiya, osservandola con attenzione.

Imbarazzata, la ragazza scosse la testa: “Mentre i bambini erano fuori con Miho-chan, io ne ho approfittato per rimettere un po' in ordine. Non mi sono neppure accorta dell'ora. Quando i bambini sono tornati, sono uscita di corsa per venire qui.”.

Jabu scosse la testa: “Non ti fa bene non mangiare, neesan.” insistette Seiya, “Ha ragione, Seika-san.” Jabu tirò fuori dalla tasca un piccolo portafoglio di pelle, dal quale estrasse una banconota da 1000 yen nuova e numerose monete, “Ramen caldo per Seika-san, té per Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga, kasutera per me e Ban, caffè per Geki...”

“Io voglio una cioccolata calda!” intervenne Seiya.

“E una cioccolata calda per il marmocchio.” concluse Jabu, contando con attenzione i soldi nel palmo della mano: “Perfetto, possiamo ordinare.” annunciò, avvicinandosi al bancone.

La giovane donna dietro di esso alzò la testa e sorrise, agitando la mano in un segno di saluto: “Buongiorno ragazzi, cosa posso fare per voi?”

Jabu ripetè l'elenco delle richieste e le porse i soldi: “Grazie.”.

Lei annuì e sparì nella piccola cucina, dalla quale ben presto giunse il rumore di stoviglie e pentole che cozzavano le une contro le altre; appoggiato con la schiena al bancone, Jabu incrociò le braccia al petto: “Non ci vorrà molto, è veloce.”.

“Ma non era necessario. Avrei mangiato con calma assieme a Miho-chan stasera a cena.”

“Neesan, mancano ancora parecchie ore. Non farmi fare il fratello maggiore che ti rimprovera perchè non mangi, sarebbe troppo strano.”

“Ecco a voi ragazzi.”

Il vassoio con tutti gli ordini fumanti venne poggiato con delicatezza sul bancone e Shiryu lo prese in mano: “Grazie.” rispose lui.

“È il mio lavoro. E poi, è bello vedervi più sereni.”

“Grazie per l'altra sera, Jean mi ha portato i ramen.” intervenne Seiya, avvicinandosi con passo traballante: “Erano buonissimi.”.

La ragazza gli sorrise mentre riprendeva a sistemare dietro il bancone: “Sono contenta che ti siano piaciuti, E poi, Jean-kun è sempre così disponibile e affettuoso con i pazienti che ha voluto ad ogni costo occuparsene, io mi ero già organizzata per portarteli personalmente.”.

“Jean è veramente gentile, ha sempre un mucchio di caramelle nascoste nelle tasche da darmi.”.

“Ora capisco perchè, di recente, non hai più così tanto appetito. Mangi fuori pasto.” Shiryu teneva il vassoio in equilibrio ma al contempo lo squadrava con espressione severa: “Dovremmo fare un discorsetto sulla questione.”.

Per tutta risposta, Seiya gli fece una linguaccia e andò a nascondersi dietro la schiena di Geki: “Ho bisogno di zuccheri per riprendermi!”

“Ammettilo che in realtà sei solo un inguaribile goloso.”

“Senti chi parla... Chi si è appena ordinato un pezzo di kasutera da mangiare da solo?”

“Buoni bambini.” sorrise Geki, spostandosi di lato e dando una leggera pacca sulla schiena di Seiya: “Andiamo a sederci prima che si raffreddi tutto. Grazie signorina.” e con un leggero inchino alla ragazza, Ursa Minor prese i due fratelli più giovani sotto braccio e li accompagnò fino al tavolo, seguito da breve distanza da Seika, che non la smetteva di ridacchiare dietro la mano sollevata a coprire la bocca, e Shiryu.

Shun si alzò non appena li vide avvicinarsi per spostare la sedia dove far accomodare Seiya: “Ci avete messo poco.” notò lui, riponendo le stampelle contro la parete perchè non fossero d'ingombro, “La signorina è sempre veloce ed efficiente. Attento che la teiera scotta.” rispose Shiryu, iniziando a distribuire piatti e tazze; una volta serviti tutti, si sedette a propria volta.

“Come sono i ramen, neesan?” s'informò Seiya, il labbro superiore sporco di cioccolata.

“Buonissimi. Non mi ero accorta di avere così tanta fame.”

“Immaginavo, Seika-chan.” Shun sorrise gentile: “Avessimo saputo che fossi passata, ti avremmo tenuto da parte anche una fetta della torta dei bambini.”.

“La torta di compleanno per Seiya? Com'era, buona?” chiese lei curiosa: “Mai mangiata una più buona.” rispose l'interessato, “Appena possibile, voglio ringraziarli a dovere.”.

“Quando ti dimetteranno, verrai a trovarci, otooto.” disse Seika.

“Senz'altro. Non vedo l'ora di giocare con quelle piccole pesti.”

“Con calma, Seiya. Non subito, prima devi riprenderti.”

“Ah, ma sto bene, Shiryu! E poi, il dottore ha detto che vorrebbe dimettermi presto, no? Quindi anche lui è convinto della cosa!”

Conscio che discutere con il fratello minore fosse del tutto inutile, ma felice per la sua allegria e il suo entusiasmo nei confronti del futuro, Shiryu riprese in mano la tazza smaltata per bere un altro sorso di té mentre Seiya si voltava verso Geki: “Abbiamo una partita di pallone in programma, gliel'avevo promessa prima di partire, e stavolta verrete anche voi.”

“Dovremmo allenarci allora, non gioco a calcio da una vita.” esclamò Ban, incrociando le braccia dietro la nuca: “Quei bambini sono avversari temibili, dove non arrivano con le gambe, arrivano con le braccia. Senza contare che giocano tutti insieme contemporaneamente quindi è difficile intuire dove andranno a lanciare il pallone.” intervenne Hyoga, “E usare il Cosmo sarebbe come barare, quindi è stato bandito.”.

“Fammi capire, salvate il mondo almeno tre volte prima di pranzo e vi fate mettere sotto da dei bambini?” Jabu era sull'orlo delle lacrime dal ridere.

“Non ho detto questo.” si difese Hyoga: “Solo, non è corretto usare il Cosmo contro dei bambini; ti assicuro però che difficilmente ci facciamo battere senza lottare.”.

“Lo sapevo, i marmocchi ve le suonano di santa ragione.”

“Questo perchè Seiya si ostina a restare in porta, non ne prende una.”

“Questo, a casa mia, si chiama arrampicarsi sugli specchi e non ti fa onore, Hyoga.”.

“E poi non gioco così male in porta!”

“Su questo avrei da ridire.”.

Seika posò le bacchette sulla ciotola e si sporse verso Shun: “Sono allegri, vero?” disse lei, “Otooto, non cavare gli occhi di Jabu col cucchiaino.”, aggiunse, sporgendosi verso il fratello per togliergli di mano l'arma improvvisata.

Shun non potè non scoppiare a ridere: “Già.” rispose, osservando i ragazzi che battibeccavano tra loro ma senza la minima malizia: “E' bella la pace.”.

§§§

Quando Saori aprì gli occhi, la prima cosa che vide fu Nachi chino su di lei: “Che succede?” chiese, coprendosi la bocca per nascondere uno sbadiglio; dal bagno si udiva il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva e la ragazza notò non solo l'assenza di Ichi ma anche la stanza deserta, tranne che per loro due.

“Ci siamo addormentati, Saori-san.” confessò Wolf con le guance arrossate per l'imbarazzo: “E gli altri devono essere usciti.”.

“Saranno andati a far sgranchire le gambe a Seiya, stare chiuso qui dentro non deve essere il massimo per lui.” fece notare Ichi, di ritorno dal bagno: “Li troveremo nel giardino interno, dubito che Shiryu abbia permesso a Seiya di uscire con la febbre. Saori-san, se vuole darsi una rinfrescata al viso...”.

La ragazza annuì per poi alzarsi: “Aspettatemi qui, andiamo a cercarli assieme.” e sparì dietro la porta bianca.

Con un sospiro, Hydra si gettò sulla poltrona mentre Nachi raccoglieva le stoviglie sporche del pranzo: “La mensa è sulla strada per il giardino, non ci costa niente riportarle giù.” aggiunse, incerto su come interpretare lo sguardo del fratello fisso su di lui; questi annuì ma non disse nulla, si limitò a concentrare lo sguardo su un punto che, Nachi capì, si trovava alle sue spalle.

Voltatosi, Wolf vide che l'anta dell'armadio era mezza aperta e, da essa, si intravedeva non solo lo scialle di Seika-san ma anche un certo numero di disegni appiccicati al legno con pezzi irregolari di nastro adesivo, disegni di bambini, gli stessi che i loro piccoli amici avevano donato a Seiya in quei lunghi mesi di coma.

Nervosamente, ripose le stoviglie sporche e si avvicinò al fratello, che non aveva staccato gli occhi dall'armadio: “Ehi, tutto bene?” chiese con un filo di voce prima di poggiargli la mano sulla spalla; Ichi sussultò e, con uno scatto, spostò lo sguardo su di lui, quegli occhi neri come la pece sembravano spalancati su un mondo spaventoso.

Nachi non disse nulla, si limitò a stringere più forte le dita nel tentativo di fargli sentire che gli era vicino: lentamente, Ichi sembrò riacquistare la propria consapevolezza e, come se si vergognasse, abbassò lo sguardo, “S-Sì, tutto a posto.” mormorò, senza per questo avere il coraggio di guardare l'altro negli occhi.

Wolf sospirò ma non si mosse: “Non ti credo.” disse soltanto.

Fu quello il momento in cui Saori ritornò in camera, trovandosi davanti la bizzarra scena; sorpresa, restò ferma sulla porta, osservando la posizione statica di Ichi e quella tensiva di Nachi: “Ragazzi?”.

I due ebbero un sobbalzo e si voltarono verso di lei con l'espressione di due bambini pescati con le mani nella marmellata: “Tutto bene?” chiese lei, asciugandosi il viso con un asciugamano color pesca, “Siete pallidi.”.

Ichi scosse la testa e tenne lo sguardo basso: “E' stato solo un momento, g-giuro.”.

“Vieni a sederti un attimo qui.” Saori si era accomodata in fondo al letto di Seiya e, battendo la mano sulla coperta, invitò il ragazzo a raggiungerla: “Non avere paura...”.

Vedendolo incerto, Nachi lo spinse in avanti – aveva entrambe le mani poggiate sulle sue spalle – e lo guidò fino al letto dove Saori lo attendeva con le braccia spalancate: “E' tutto a posto, non sei obbligato a parlare...” mormorò lei, stringendolo a sé.

Ichi annuì poco convinto ma non fece alcun movimento ulteriore mentre il peso che gli premeva sul petto sembrava diventare sempre più opprimente, impedendogli quasi di respirare.

“è stato un anno difficile, per tutti quanti.” la voce di Saori era carezzevole e gentile: “Non solo per Seiya, ma anche per voi che gli siete rimasti vicini, che avete scoperto il vostro passato.”

“M-Ma voi siete stati in prima linea in battaglia, noi non abbiamo fatto granchè...”

“Avete protetto Seika-san e avete dato a tutti una ragione per tornare indietro, hanno avuto la forza di farcela solo perchè sapevano che c'era qualcuno ad aspettarli. Avete dato a Seiya una ragione per vivere ancora.”

A quelle parole, Ichi ebbe un sussulto e Nachi si avvicinò di un passo a loro, pallido in viso e confuso: “In che senso?” domandò.

Senza lasciare la presa su Ichi, la ragazza gli sorrise: “Seiya... Seiya forse saprà spiegarvi meglio ma, quando abbiamo visto il Pegaso in cielo quella notte, sono corsa qui.”

“Me lo ricordo.”

“Al mio arrivo, ho sentito il suo Cosmo. Soffriva così tanto, sentivo il suo dolore come se fosse stato il mio e non potevo lasciarlo lì; ho attraversato le vie del Cosmo e l'ho trovato, era lontano da noi ma al tempo stesso vicino, ci separava soltanto un velo che però lui non riusciva a varcare per la paura, era scisso in due dal terrore di soffrire ancora e dal desiderio di tornare qui per riabbracciarci e riabbracciarvi. Tuttavia, non era da solo.”

“Cosa vuol dire?” mormorò Ichi.

“Assieme a lui, c'era vostro padre. E non soltanto lui.”

“Intende dire che...?”

“Lo spirito di Seiya rischiava di perdersi nel nulla, di sparire e di andarsene per sempre ma vostro padre, le vostre madri e perfino i vostri fratelli... Erano tutti lì con lui, lo hanno tenuto ancorato alla vita e gli hanno dato un motivo per resistere. E il motivo siete voi.”

Nachi sembrava sull'orlo delle lacrime.

“Ripeto, lui saprà senza dubbio spiegarvi meglio ma non dite che non avete fatto nulla. Non ve lo permetto. Anzi, ringrazio gli Dei che non siate scesi in battaglia assieme a noi, il vostro ruolo è stato senza dubbio molto più importante: forse Seiya e gli altri hanno salvato l'umanità ma voi avete salvato Seiya. Lo avete aspettato e gli avete dato la forza di affrontare il dolore e superarlo, i veri eroi siete voi.”.

“D-Dice davvero?”

Con le lacrime che avevano iniziato a scendere senza freno, Nachi si era avvicinato a Ichi – nelle medesime condizioni – e lo aveva stretto a sé senza tuttavia perdere il contatto visivo con Saori; tra le sue braccia, Hydra sembrava più bambino che mai: “Non potrei mai mentirvi, né ora né mai. Stamattina ho parlato con Makishima-sensei ed è stato lui a farmi capire una cosa fondamentale. E' stato un anno difficile per tutti e non soltanto Seiya ne è una vittima ma anche te, Nachi, e Ichi, e Hyoga, Shiryu, Jabu... Tutti voi siete vittime, tutti noi siamo vittime ed è per questo che dobbiamo darci il tempo necessario per riprenderci e guarire, per poter affrontare di nuovo il mondo con gioia e speranza. E se non riuscite a credere alle mie parole per il vostro bene, almeno fatelo per quello di Seiya...”.

Nella stanza si udirono solo singhiozzi soffocati per parecchi minuti ma, quando infine Saori uscì nel corridoio, seguita dai due ragazzi, sui loro volti ancora arrossati per le lacrime vi erano dipinti dei timidi sorrisi e nei loro occhi si era rinnovata quella fiamma che sembrava essersi spenta per sempre dopo la Guerra.

Forse il processo di guarigione sarebbe stato più lungo del previsto ma qualcosa cominciava a muoversi.


	15. Per curare un cuore spezzato, per guarire uno spirito distrutto

Tutto era iniziato con la paura.

Quella paura sottile e beffarda, che ti si insinua nel cuore e che, quando ti accorgi della sua presenza, è troppo tardi, ti ha già catturato nelle proprie grinfie, spingendoti a fare follie nel tentativo di azzittirla, di allontanarla.

Tutto era iniziato con la paura e, sulle prime, Ikki aveva fatto del suo meglio.

Giorno dopo giorno, settimana dopo settimana, aveva cercato di tenerla a bada concentrandosi sul dolore delle proprie ferite, per poi concentrarsi sul dolore dei fratelli ancora in vita, dei fratelli che avevano combattuto con lui e dei fratelli a cui dovevano rivelare ogni cosa.

Fino a quando non era più riuscito a reggere.

All’indomani della confessione, era sparito, volatilizzatosi come nebbia al sole.

Non li aveva affrontati lui in prima persona, non ne aveva avuto il coraggio – era stato un vigliacco, lo sapeva, ma non pensava di poter reggere i loro sguardi feriti, la consapevolezza che quello disteso in quel letto troppo grosso per lui non era soltanto un amico d’infanzia, un compagno d’armi, ma sangue del proprio sangue, un fratello in tutto e per tutto e non solo spiritualmente – ma ne aveva sentito i Cosmi confusi e il vociare basso e striato di lacrime che si erano scambiati nei corridoi, aveva assistito come un’ombra agli abbracci impacciati e silenziosi negli angoli bui dei corridoi deserti della Villa durante le notti prima tiepide, poi roventi e via via sempre più fredde, fino alla notte in cui era arrivata la telefonata.

Era appena rientrato in casa dalla finestra della propria stanza, dopo un’altra giornata chiuso tra quelle soffocanti quattro mura e una serata trascorsa a vagabondare per la città, alla ricerca di altri stupidi come lui che pensavano di poter affrontare i loro problemi con i pugni e il sangue versato – eppure aveva sempre funzionato, aveva pensato spesso in cuor suo, un sacrificio di sangue in passato aveva sempre contribuito a sconfiggere anche i nemici peggiori – per soffocare il proprio dolore e la propria mancanza di risposte.

Per soffocare la paura.

Aveva appena varcato la finestra quando aveva sentito un tramestio fuori dalla propria porta, poi un rumore di passi in corsa, di porte sbattute e la voce alta di Ban che chiamava a gran voce i nomi dei fratelli – fratelli, che parola straniera sulle sue labbra, ancora straniera nonostante tutto – e che urlava a gran voce la propria gioia e il proprio sollievo per il risveglio di Seiya.

Quando Ikki ne sentì il nome, per un attimo si paralizzò sul posto, nel buio della stanza disordinata e dall’odore di chiuso, di lacrime e rabbia, incapace di razionalizzare quello che aveva appena udito.

Poi sentì la voce di Shun che piangeva davanti alla sua porta chiusa, una voce che lo pregava di uscire, di farlo per Seiya.

Una voce a cui, in passato, non sarebbe riuscito a dire di no ma che, in quel momento, gli faceva più male di un osso spezzato: una voce supplichevole che veniva sommersa da quella stessa paura che lui aveva combattuto in ogni modo e che, purtroppo, sembrava stesse vincendo.

E per la prima volta nella sua vita, non rispose all’appello di Shun.

Ignorò la voce del fratello che amava più di se stesso.

Ignorò la luce, per l’ennesima volta, per perdersi nuovamente nel buio.

Ma questo buio era diverso, più pesante di prima, più forte della sua anima e del suo Cosmo, impossibile da affrontare, quantomeno non da solo.

Ma era un’oscurità velenosa, che gli avviluppava la mente e lo spingeva giù, sempre più giù, facendolo sprofondare in una voragine da cui non poteva scappare.

Si sentiva di nuovo quel bambino spaventato in un mondo di macchine sotto la pioggia, con un fagottino tra le braccia, in fuga attraverso ombre che non si curavano di loro.

Ma stavolta, Shun non era con lui, troppo lontano e Ikki non voleva insozzarne la felicità ritrovata, gli sforzi che stava facendo per ricostruire una parvenza di famiglia, come il Saint di Andromeda aveva sempre desiderato.

E perciò, la sola risposta che aveva trovato in sé era stata quella: e dopotutto, cosa mai poteva aspettarsi dal mondo? Cosa mai poteva pretendere dal mondo, un mondo che aveva divorato ogni loro grammo di felicità, ogni singola goccia di sangue che avevano versato per proteggerlo e che li aveva ripagati con tutto quel dolore, con quel destino votato al martirio in quanto Saint ancora prima di nascere?

Nulla, se non l'oblio.

Oblio e paura annidata in fondo al cuore.

Una paura che, tuttavia, non gli permetteva di vedere una grande e sola verità.

Non era davvero solo.

§§§

Quando Saori uscì corridoio mentre finiva di allacciarsi in vita la veste da camera per proteggersi dal freddo di fine dicembre, trovò Ichi e Nachi poggiati contro la parete, in attesa, e lei li ricompensò con un sorriso affettuoso prima di tender loro le mani e attendere che le afferrassero, seppur con titubanza.

Insieme, i tre percorsero il corridoio, venendo subito notati da Jean, ancora seduto al bancone dell'accettazione; il francese si affrettò ad alzarsi e ad andare loro incontro: "Mademoiselle Kido," disse il giovane infermiere con un piccolo inchino, "Seiya-kun e gli altri sono andati di sotto, li ho visti prendere l'ascensore con… Seika-san?" azzardò lui, incerto sul nome della ragazza dai capelli rossi.

Saori annuì: "Allora li raggiungeremo. Il giardino interno è aperto?"

Jean scosse la testa: "C'è stata la festa di compleanno per il piccolo Sasaki, devono ancora rimettere tutto a posto. Credo che siano andati in caffetteria…"

"Perfetto, proprio dove stiamo andando anche noi." disse Nachi, mostrando il vassoio con le stoviglie sporche che bilanciava sulla mano libera: "Se passasse Makishima-sensei, potresti dirgli dove siamo, Fournier-kun?" chiese Saori.

Lui annuì con decisione: "Lasci fare a me, mademoiselle. Se per il giro delle visite non sarete ancora tornati, lo accompagnerò personalmente di sotto, promesso."

Lei lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo, poi tirò leggermente le mani dei due ragazzi e, insieme, si avviarono verso gli ascensori, in un silenzio niente affatto spiacevole, anzi quasi gradevole e caldo, come una coperta di pile in inverno.

Il breve tragitto passò in un lampo e ben presto i tre si ritrovarono sulla soglia della caffetteria deserta, tranne che per un tavolo, al centro della stanza, accanto a cui Jabu cercava di sfuggire dalle bacchette che Seiya usava come arma impropria, tra le risate di Seika.

Mentre Nachi, non visto, si avviava al bancone per restituire le stoviglie, Saori e Ichi si avvicinarono a loro, venendo subito notati da Hyoga, con metà viso nascosto da una tazza di tè ancora fumante; ma non disse niente, lasciò che si avvicinassero abbastanza perché anche Jabu li notasse e si affrettasse a nascondere le bacchette che aveva rubato a Seiya: "Ben svegliati." disse a quel punto Hyoga, "Siamo usciti per non svegliarvi." aggiunse Shun, seduto al suo fianco.

"Avete fatto bene, ragazzi. Seiya aveva bisogno di cambiare aria." rispose Saori prima di accomodarsi su una sedia che Seika le aveva passato: "Altrimenti sarebbe evaso di nuovo." borbottò Geki, guadagnandosi una linguaccia dal fratello convalescente.

Quando Nachi li raggiunse, i ragazzi si strinsero per fargli posto e, attorno a quel tavolo decisamente troppo piccolo per accogliere tutti, si scambiarono chiacchiere a bassa voce e risate sonore che rimbalzavano sui muri bianchi, pugni scherzosi e abbracci goffi ma spontanei.

La sera stava ormai calando quando, sulla soglia della caffetteria, apparvero Jean Fournier e il dottor Makishima, il quale notò subito il suo paziente e la sua espressione rilassata e, quasi non osava dirlo, felice.

Makishima Seiichiro lavorava nella Clinica della Fondazione da anni e di cose ne aveva viste parecchie: aveva visto persone uscirne con le proprie gambe, altre dentro un'urna nera, gli erano passati davanti agli occhi talmente tanti frammenti di vite che faticava a ricordarli tutti, ma ogni volta che vedeva un sorriso sul volto di un suo paziente, segno di una vita che cercava ad ogni costo di riprendersi quello che era suo, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi sereno a propria volta.

E non era soltanto una questione di aver fatto bene il proprio lavoro: era qualcosa di più profondo e importante, di impalpabile e fragile.

Era la consapevolezza di aver salvato una vita, una consapevolezza che contribuiva a ricordare ogni giorno all'anziano medico perché avesse deciso di intraprendere quella professione.

"Makishima-sensei, Fournier-kun, posso prepararvi un tè?" chiese subito la giovane donna dietro il bancone, una volta raggiuntili dopo averli notati.

"No, grazie, mia cara. Sono qui da tanto?" chiese il medico, mentre Jean, accanto a lui, declinava a propria volta l'offerta; lei annuì: "Da un paio d'ore. L'orario di visite è finito da un pezzo ma non avevo cuore di mandare a casa quei ragazzi. Come sta Kido-kun?"

Il dottore guardò per un attimo il gruppo, ignaro della loro presenza, poi sospirò: "Sta meglio, ha recuperato molto negli ultimi tempi e volevo fare un'ultima visita per decidere quando dimetterlo."

"Sono certa che una notizia del genere li renderebbe tutti felici. Anche se questo posto sarà un po' triste senza di lui… Non mi fraintenda, sensei!" disse subito la giovane donna, alzando le mani verso l'uomo più anziano: "Sono contenta che possa tornare a casa e che si sia ripreso, ma è un ragazzo adorabile e prendersi cura di lui è un piacere."

"Anche Meiko-san e Satsuki-san la pensano così, monsieur le médecin." disse Jean con un sorriso: "Seiya-kun è sicuramente pestifero ed esuberante, ma per qualche motivo, quando lui è in una stanza, questa sembra più luminosa, più viva. Meiko-san stravede per lui e se potesse se lo porterebbe a casa."

"Ma non credo che Saori-ojousama ne sarebbe felice. E neppure gli altri ragazzi, ho l'impressione che siano parecchio protettivi nei confronti di Kido-kun."

La voce del dottore suonava divertita e Jean e la giovane donna si scambiarono un'occhiata, consci del fatto che avesse ragione: la famiglia di quel ragazzino a cui erano così affezionati avrebbe avuto da ridire, e parecchio.

"Makishima-sensei, buonasera."

Fu la voce gentile di Shun ad attirare l'attenzione dei fratelli sui tre rimasti in disparte a parlare, facendo irrigidire appena Seiya che, senza che nessuno l'avesse apparentemente notato, impallidì un po'.

Il dottore si avvicinò al gruppo a larghi passi, senza smettere di sorridere, ed estrasse dalla tasca un termometro digitale: "Sono passato per il giro serale ma ho trovato la stanza deserta, così Fournier-kun è stato così gentile da accompagnarmi qui da voi. Ma non dovete scusarvi, ragazzi," aggiunse, prima che Shiryu potesse dire una parola, la bocca già aperta, "Terapia non vuol dire solo medicine e punture, vuol dire anche calore e affetto. E anche se è già finito l'orario di visite, per questa volta chiuderemo un occhio e non diremo a nessuno dove siete stati." il medico strizzò l'occhio e i ragazzi sembrarono più rilassati mentre lui si avvicinava a Seiya e poggiava il beccuccio del termometro sulla sua tempia.

In pochi secondi, diede il suo responso.

"Uhm… Hai qualche linea di febbre, ma credo che sia per il tuo giro all'esterno di stamattina, vero?"

Incapace di mentirgli, Seiya annuì.

Poi il medico tastò petto e fianchi, ne esaminò le garze che ancora coprivano il suo petto, dopodichè gli prese il polso e ne contò i battiti.

Tutta la stanza sembrò trattenere il respiro mentre il medico borbottava tra sé e sé.

Quando infine si staccò e permise a Seiya di abbottonare di nuovo la casacca del pigiama dopo avergli auscultato cuore e respiro, la prima cosa che fece fu rivolgere un sorriso rassicurante ai presenti: "Se prende le medicine che stasera gli farò avere e non si strapazzerà troppo, anche se è ancora un po' debole, Kido-kun potrà uscire tra un paio di giorni."

Il silenzio si fece quasi opprimente per una manciata di secondi, prima che urla di gioia riecheggiassero tra le pacche sonore sulle spalle e gli abbracci dei presenti mentre Seiya, come svuotato e inebetito, restava seduto sulla propria sedia, fissando il vuoto.

"Sul serio?!" disse Jabu, con gli occhi sgranati.

Il medico annuì, poi si voltò verso Saori con un sorriso: "So che prima ero stato un po' criptico ma non volevo darvi false speranze. Ora ne sono convinto, soprattutto vedendovi insieme. La medicina può curare le ferite del corpo ma per guarire davvero serve ben altro, e voi lo avete. Continuate così e ben presto Kido-kun potrà tornare a camminare e avrà la vita piena che si merita."

Nel mentre, Shiryu, spostatosi accanto al fratello più piccolo, lo aveva abbracciato, stringendolo a sé con tutta la forza che aveva e nascondendone le lacrime mentre gli sussurrava qualcosa che né il medico né Saori potevano udire; a quella scena, gli altri ragazzi si fermarono e, con gli occhi lucidi, si gettarono su entrambi, rinnovando l'abbraccio e lasciando che tutto l'affetto che stavano imparando ad esprimere fluisse e li avvolgesse come una calda coperta.

"Andremo a casa, Seiya… E stavolta verrai con noi…" disse Shiryu, a voce un po' più alta: "Andremo a casa, insieme."

Saori e Makishima videro il cespuglio di capelli spettinati del più giovane muoversi in un cenno di assenso, ma non riuscirono a udirne la risposta a voce, se mai ci fosse stata.

"D'accordo, ragazzi, ma ora è il caso che Seiya-kun torni in camera sua e che voi andiate a riposare." disse Jean battendo le mani: "Ci penserò io a controllarlo."

Seiya emise una risata strozzata tra le lacrime mentre Shiryu scioglieva la stretta: "Ci vediamo domani. Dopo colazione saremo di nuovo qui." gli promise il Saint di Dragoon con una carezza sulla testa.

Nachi annuì e Ichi, al suo fianco, fece per raccogliere tazze e stoviglie, prima che la giovane donna, rimasta fino a quel momento in silenzio, gli rivolgesse un cenno con la mano: "È il mio lavoro, ci penso io. Voi tornate a casa, e fate attenzione per strada, ha ripreso a nevicare.".

Geki e Ban si guardarono, poi, con un sospiro, radunarono i fratelli e li spronarono a tornare di sopra per recuperare le loro cose: "Abbiamo un po' di strada da fare, quindi gambe in spalla. Saori-san, viene con noi oppure la passa a prendere Tatsumi?"

Saori scosse la testa: "Vengo con voi, un po' di aria farà bene a tutti." disse, per poi girarsi verso Seiya prima di posargli un bacio affettuoso sulla fronte, "Ti serve qualcosa?"

A quella domanda, Seiya ebbe un tuffo al cuore: in effetti qualcosa c'era, ma non sapeva come chiederlo, e se potesse chiederlo.

Vedendolo a disagio e anche rabbuiato, Saori gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo, e, allontanando gli altri ragazzi con un gesto della mano, si sedette accanto al Saint di Pegasus e gli prese la mano pallida: "Puoi chiedermi tutto, Seiya. Lo sai."

Con la coda dell'occhio, il ragazzo vide i fratelli allontanarsi verso la porta, accompagnati dal medico, mentre Jean-kun restava accanto al bancone, discreto, per accompagnarlo di nuovo in camera.

Con il petto pesante, lui strinse la mano della Dea e la sentì calda, piacevole come il Cosmo divino che permeava tutto l'edificio: "Mi chiedevo… Mi chiedevo…"

Saori lo vide abbassare lo sguardo e ne percepì il disagio, ma faticava a capire cosa lo turbasse a tal punto.

"Saori… Avrei voluto chiederlo tante altre volte, ma vedere Shun triste ogni volta mi ha fermato. Ma voglio saperlo. Ikki sta bene, vero?"

Ikki.

Athena aveva temuto quel momento: quel momento in cui sapeva che non avrebbe avuto le risposte che il suo protetto stava cercando, quelle risposte che lei stessa aveva cercato a lungo in quel mese, frugando le vie del Cosmo alla disperata ricerca del più testardo e ferito dei suoi guerrieri, senza ottenere nulla.

Non dubitava del fatto che fosse ancora vivo, non aveva neppure preso in considerazione l'ipotesi contraria, ma non era mai riuscita a trovarlo, nonostante le preghiere alle stelle: era come scomparso, inghiottito dalle pieghe della notte e del dolore.

Con un sospiro, la Dea annuì ma strinse più forte la mano di Seiya: "Sarò sincera con te, perché mentire sarebbe inutile e controproducente. Non lo so, Seiya. Ho provato a cercarlo con tutti i mezzi a mia disposizione, ma è stato tutto inutile."

"Ma hanno mantenuto la promessa di dire agli altri del nostro legame, perché andarsene adesso? Non riesco a capire, non vuole restare con noi? Non vuole avere una famiglia?" gli occhi di Seiya si inumidirono: "Se è per qualcosa che ho fatto… Se è per la mia scelta di proteggerti e… Posso chiedergli scusa, cercarlo e farmi perdonare…"

Il corpo magro del ragazzino tremò, e Saori lo abbracciò per calmarlo: "Non è colpa tua, Seiya. Non pensarlo neppure per un attimo." gli sussurrò mentre gli accarezzava i capelli, "Io credo che stia male, sia ferito profondamente nello spirito e che, come un animale ferito e spaventato, si stia nascondendo per curare le proprie ferite. Continuerò a cercarlo. Lo cercherò e farò di tutto per riportarlo a casa."

"Me lo prometti?"

"Te lo prometto, Seiya. Lo troverò e lo riporterò indietro."

§§§

“Ojou-sama, posso parlarle un attimo?”

Saori sobbalzò non appena ebbe chiuso la porta della stanza di Seiya dopo averlo riaccompagnato di sopra, sorpresa nel venir chiamata da Satsuki: l'infermiera la raggiunse di corsa dal fondo del corridoio, la cuffietta bianca perfetta sulla testa; con un cenno della testa, Saori la salutò: “Buonasera, Satsuki-san. Cosa succede?” chiese, “Se sta cercando i ragazzi, sono fuori in cortile, mi stanno aspettando per tornare a casa ma posso chiamarli.”.

Tuttavia, lei scosse la testa e le prese le mani e quel gesto sorprese non poco la giovane Athena: “Le devo parlare ma non dei ragazzi, o meglio, non di Shiryu e degli altri. Sarò franca, devo parlarle di Ikki. E con la massima urgenza.”.

Saori sgranò gli occhi: “Cosa vuol dire?”

“Ojou-sama, ho aspettato parecchio e ho riflettuto molto prima di parlarle, ma mi sono convinta che fosse l'unica cosa da fare. Qualche sera fa, sono stata aggredita sulla strada di c-casa... Dei teppisti volevano r-rubarmi la borsa, ma Ikki-kun è apparso all'improvviso per salvarmi. Non sono riuscita a parlarci molto ma non mi sembrava in forma, aveva lividi e graffi, sembrava avesse fatto a pugni con qualcuno di più grosso di lui, era scontroso e aggressivo e ha detto che non ha più fatto visita a Seiya-kun da quando si è risvegliato. Pensandoci, è vero che non l'ho più visto in clinica, ma pensavo fosse perché venisse quando non ero di turno o perché magari restasse poco. Ma qualcosa, nel suo sguardo, mi ha portato a crederci… Ojou-sama, quegli occhi erano così scuri e pieni di rabbia che mi sono spaventata, ma non temevo per me, quanto piuttosto per lui. C'è qualcosa che si può fare per aiutarlo?"

Mentre la giovane infermiera parlava, stringendole le mani e guardandola con espressione supplice, Saori sentì il cuore stringersi, e si chiese tra sé come veicolare questi sentimenti verso il più testardo dei suoi protetti, come fargli sentire tutto l'amore che era lì, pronto per lui, se solo l'avesse voluto afferrare.

Con un sospiro stanco, Saori si divincolò dalla sua presa e ne afferrò le mani a propria volta, scrutandola negli occhi.

Satsuki, imbarazzata, abbassò lo sguardo: "Mi scuso per la mia insolenza, Ojou-sama, io…"

Athena, tuttavia, scosse la testa e le sorrise gentile: "Grazie, Satsuki-san. Grazie per voler così bene ai miei ragazzi… Purtroppo non è così facile aiutare Ikki, soprattutto se non vuole essere aiutato. Ma farò del mio meglio per trovarlo e fargli capire che può contare su di noi, su di te e su tutte le persone che si sono prese cura di loro in questi mesi."

Più rassicurata, Satsuki annuì e Saori la lasciò andare, venendo quindi salutata con un profondo inchino: "Grazie di cuore, Ojou-sama… Per qualsiasi cosa, io sono a disposizione…"

§§§

Tremando, se di freddo o di altro non lo sapeva, Seiya si trascinò con le stampelle fino al letto prima di lasciarcisi cadere sopra con un sospiro che sembrava più un singhiozzo; affondò il viso nel cuscino e lo prese al tempo stesso a pugni, imprecando: "Stupido Ikki, cosa ti salta in testa?!" mugolò il ragazzino, mentre una sensazione di opprimente ansia gli premeva sul petto.

"Stai facendo preoccupare tutti, stupido fratellone…" mormorò il ragazzo mentre una lacrima scivolava sul cuscino.

Nella sua mente si affollavano mille idee e pensieri, ma solo una era la strada che poteva intraprendere: il mondo al di là della finestra era freddo e buio, la notte poteva celare il male ad ogni passo ma sentiva che Ikki aveva bisogno di aiuto, che aveva bisogno di lui, da solo e prigioniero della propria stessa oscurità e quanto era vero che fosse il Saint di Pegasus, l'avrebbe salvato perfino da sé stesso.

Ancora mezzo dolorante e debole, ma determinato ad ogni sacrificio, il ragazzino si lasciò nuovamente scivolare dal letto e indossò le pantofole, pur se con difficoltà, prima di alzarsi facendo leva sul letto sfatto.

Pur lamentandosi sottovoce, riuscì a mettersi dritto e afferrò lo scialle che Seika aveva lasciato appeso accanto al letto: indebolito anche da quel piccolo movimento e con il cuore che batteva forsennatamente, lo indossò a malapena prima di prendere le stampelle e puntellarsi per camminare; con fatica, raggiunse la finestra, che venne spalancata senza troppi riguardi, facendo entrare una corrente di aria gelida.

Seiya spiò all'esterno, ma non c'era nessuno in giro, o meglio, nessuno che lui riuscisse a vedere: forse poteva farcela.

Da quel momento in poi, lasciò fare al suo corpo, reduce di molte battaglie che gli avevano insegnato a sopravvivere agli abusi più indicibili: come se fosse stata separata dal corpo, la sua coscienza sprofondò lentamente nel buio; vagò a lungo sulle strade che venivano via via coperte dalla neve che scendeva dal cielo, seguendo quella traccia rovente che lo avrebbe condotto da Ikki.

Sperava soltanto di essere ancora in tempo, di riuscire a salvarlo da sé stesso prima che quel buio di rabbia lo fagocitasse.

"Questa volta sarò io a salvarti, Ikki…"

§§§

Ikki, tuttavia, stava perdendo.

Con le nocche insanguinate e gli occhi spalancati su un mondo che vedeva soltanto lui, il ragazzo non sentiva più alcun dolore, i sensi erano ovattati e anche se i suoi aggressori stavano avendo la peggio, ben poco era rimasto del suo raziocinio.

Colpiva con precisione, un pugno, due calci, un altro pugno…

Completamente soggiogato dalla propria rabbia, non vedeva nient'altro che gli avversari che gli si paravano davanti e non si accorse subito della figura barcollante che, uscita dal buio di un vicolo laterale, aveva spalancato gli occhi pieni di terrore, prima che il suo urlo straziante risuonasse nela notte gelida.

Continuava a nevicare sulla strada e il sangue macchiava la neve già di suo sporca che si ammassava negli angoli; tutto quel che accadde in quei momenti non fu mai del tutto chiaro a Ikki: nello spazio di qualche secondo, dilatato in ore dalle sue percezioni, Seiya lasciò cadere a terra le stampelle - che sbatterono per terra con un clangore metallico – e lo spinse via prima di gettarsi nella mischia.

Ikki, a terra, lo vide con orrore mentre gli faceva da scudo con il proprio corpo e prendeva su di sé la tempesta di pugni e calci che gli avversari, incattiviti, avrebbero riservato a Ikki; e intanto lo abbracciò, tremando di freddo e dolore, senza lasciarlo andare neppure quando Seiya sentì chiaramente parte dei punti saltare, neppure quando si sentì improvvisamente debole per il sangue che fuoriusciva.

Stretto a Ikki per non cadere, Seiya si accorse di faticare a restare cosciente: "Sono venuto a cercarti… Ho sentito… Non potevo lasciarti…" mormorò prima di chiudere gli occhi per il dolore ormai insopportabile.

La grossa mano di Ikki gli accarezzò meccanicamente la testa mentre questi, lentamente, sembrava riacquistare consapevolezza: come se fosse un film di cui era solo spettatore, ricordò il desiderio di autodistruzione, le botte, la violenza, quel buio che anestetizzava i gesti e affogava la paura, il tutto venne illuminato di nuova luce, come se Seiya avesse di nuovo acceso il sole.

Con quel corpo magro e ferito tra le braccia, Phoenix si alzò, troneggiando sui teppisti: "Che c'è? Il tuo amichetto non ha più voglia di giocare con noi?" sbottò uno di loro dopo aver sputato a terra un grumo di sangue.

Il Saint di Phoenix lo ignorò, mosse qualche passo verso il portone più vicino e, dopo aver avvolto Seiya in quello che restava della sua giacca, lo sdraiò contro la parete: "Torno subito." gli disse a bassa voce, "Resta qui e non muoverti…"

"E dove vuoi che vada…?" gli rispose di rimando Seiya, tremava come una foglia e Ikki sapeva di non avere molto tempo.

In pochi minuti, complice anche il rinnovato vigore dovuto all'urgenza del momento, i teppisti erano stati messi in fuga oppure giacevano privi di sensi a terra, alcuni in un lago di sangue che macchiava la neve, che ciononostante continuava a cadere.

Ikki sputò un grumo di sangue a terra e restò qualche minuto a osservare la scena davanti a propri occhi, ansimando.

Dopodichè, prese Seiya tra le braccia e sparì nel vicolo più vicino mentre in lontananza si udivano le sirene.


	16. Per rivendicare il posto che mi spetta

Fischiettando una versione un po’ stonata di _Omatsuri Mambo_ , Meiko attraversò il corridoio diretta alla stanza di Seiya-kun bilanciando tra le mani una tazza di tè e una pastiglia di antipiretico.

Il corridoio era semi-illuminato, tutto era tranquillo e lei già pregustava un turno di notte pacifico, per una volta; giunta di fronte alla porta, bussò una volta prima di chiamare con voce bassa ma chiara il nome dell’occupante: “Seiya-kun, sono Meiko. Posso entrare?”

Ma la giovane infermiera non ottenne alcuna risposta.

Riprovò, questa volta con un tono di voce un po’ più alto: “Seiya-kun, posso entrare?”

Il silenzio avvolgeva corridoio e stanza.

Inquieta, Meiko aprì la porta, venendo investita da una corrente di aria gelida che, per un attimo, le mozzò il respiro in gola mentre i suoi occhi si abituavano all’oscurità della stanza, ingentilita unicamente dalla luce che proveniva dall’esterno, dalla Luna nel cielo invernale glaciale.

Luna che, illuminando il letto posizionato proprio sotto alla finestra, lo mostrò vuoto, come un nido da cui erano volati via tutti i pulcini.

La tazza le cadde di mano e si infranse con un fragore quasi assordante sul pavimento, spargendo il liquido caldo sulla moquette.

“SEIYA-KUN!”

  * §§



Saori stava salendo le scale che portavano alla zona notte della villa dietro a Jabu quando la voce di Akiko-san la bloccò con il piede a mezz’aria mentre la cameriera, con il telefono in mano, entrava di corsa nell’atrio da un corridoio laterale.

“Ojou-sama! È Meiko-san dalla clinica, è successo qualcosa a Seiya-bocchan!”

I capelli di Akiko, solitamente in perfetto ordine, erano spettinati e lo sguardo, normalmente rassicurante, era ansioso; in piedi nel bel mezzo dell’atrio, fissava la padrona e i padroncini con espressione sconvolta.

Saori, voltatasi di scatto, scese rapidamente i gradini con un lembo del vestito in mano per evitare di inciampare e, seguita dai ragazzi sui cui volti passava ogni sorta di sentimenti negativi - dalla paura alla preoccupazione -, la raggiunse e le prese di mano l’apparecchio.

“Meiko-san? Che succede?” chiese Saori.

“Ojou-sama, Seiya-kun è sparito dalla sua stanza! La finestra era aperta e non lo troviamo da nessuna parte…”

“Avete controllato in mensa?”

“Jean-kun ha chiesto anche al guardiano notturno e ai responsabili degli altri piani, nessuno l’ha visto.”

Nella mente di Saori passarono mille idee, una più preoccupante dell’altra, poi prese un bel respiro, chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e poi li riaprì, più calma: “D’accordo. Torniamo subito, il tempo di arrivare. Intanto voi continuate a cercare, per favore.”

“Sarà fatto, ojou-sama… Ma se fosse uscito dal cortile della clinica e si fosse diretto in città?”

“Non appena lì, valuteremo cosa fare. Per ora, continuate a cercarlo. Noi stiamo arrivando.”

“Vi aspettiamo.”

  * §§



Sasagawa Yoshiko aveva iniziato da poco a coprire i turni di notte in quella piccola clinica di periferia ma non aveva mai avuto esperienze negative, fino a quel momento.

Era appena uscita dalla piccola sala ristoro con una tazza di tè bollente in mano quando sentì il fruscio delle porte scorrevoli che si aprivano e, alla luce asettica dell’ingresso, vide quel ragazzo collassare sul pavimento, sanguinante, mentre teneva tra le braccia un altro ragazzino, praticamente un bambino, in condizioni decisamente peggiori.

Agitata, posò la tazza di carta sulla prima superficie piana disponibile, dopodiché corse loro accanto: era il medico di guardia e doveva fare del suo meglio.

Con delicatezza, aveva scosso la spalla del ragazzo più grande nel tentativo di rianimarlo: “Mi senti? Io sono Sasagawa, cerco di aiutarti. Tu come ti chiami?” chiese a voce bassa lei, esaminando al contempo quel poco che le era permesso; la sua attenzione venne quasi subito attirata dall’involto di giacca e scialle ormai irrecuperabili che lui teneva tra le braccia, e dalla voce quasi inudibile del maggiore: “M-Mio fratello…” sussurrò con voce strozzata, Yoshiko ancora non riusciva a vederlo in viso, “H-Ha bisogno…”.

La donna annuì e, seppur a fatica, riuscì a fargli sciogliere la presa quel tanto che bastava per vedere la blusa del pigiama del bambino zuppa di sangue all’altezza del petto.

Manovrando con attenzione, la donna riuscì infine a sollevare un lembo di stoffa della blusa, salvo poi sentire il respiro bloccarsi nella sua gola: qualcuno, dall’aspetto avrebbe scommesso su un tirapugni, aveva lesionato una parte di tessuto cicatriziale piuttosto recente – era ancora roseo e morbido al tatto – e buttava fuori sangue.

Rischiava una brutta infezione.

“Hiroshi-kun! Porta una barella!” gridò la donna, rivolta in direzione del corridoio buio.

Si udì un tramestio di passi e metallo, poi un fruscio di ruote e infine fece la sua comparsa una barella lucida, spinta da un giovane infermiere dai corti capelli neri e con un paio di spessi occhiali sul naso che doveva avere l’età della dottoressa; lui la raggiunse e si chinò al suo fianco, senza dire nulla, in attesa di istruzioni.

“Portalo in sala visite 1, prepara tutto l’occorrente per disinfettare e suturare e aspettami.” Disse lei indicando il ferito: “In fretta, per favore.”

L’altro annuì e, aiutato da lei, caricò il ragazzino sulla barella prima di tornare da dove era venuto.

Yoshiko sospirò, dopodiché si voltò verso l’altro ragazzo per assicurarsi che stesse bene, che non avesse anche lui delle ferite, ma lo trovò seduto per terra.

Con le mani ancora grondanti di sangue.

Era sotto shock.

La donna gli posò con gentilezza e fermezza una mano sulla spalla: “Ascolta, io devo andare a occuparmi di tuo fratello…” azzardò lei; lo vide trasalire, ma non fece alcun verso o emise parola, rimase semplicemente immobile.

Titubante, Yoshiko continuò senza però interrompere il contatto: “Puoi aspettarci qui, potresti sederti lì.” propose, indicandogli la fila di divanetti poco distante, “E puoi usare il bagno dietro quella porta, se vuoi darti una ripulita.”

Il ragazzo non disse nulla, non fece alcun movimento, eccetto che per l’alzarsi in piedi, e andò a posizionarsi nell’angolo più estremo della stanza, puntando quindi gli occhi sul corridoio deserto.

La dottoressa sospirò ma si affrettò nella stessa direzione del suo collega: aveva un paziente di cui occuparsi e doveva fare presto.

  * §§



Erano quasi le tre del mattino quando lei e Hiroshi uscirono dalla sala visite dopo aver accompagnato il paziente in una stanza e averlo messo a letto.

Il fratello non si era mosso, era ancora nella stessa posizione in cui Sasagawa l’aveva lasciato; e fu proprio lei che, seppur incerta, lo avvicinò di nuovo e gli si sedette accanto.

“Tuo fratello ha perso sangue, ma abbiamo curato la ferita, l’abbiamo disinfettata, e abbiamo inserito una flebo di liquidi e glucosio, compresi degli antibiotici per la febbre che è salita. Gli abbiamo anche somministrato un leggero calmante perché era molto agitato, piangeva e chiamava un nome. Per caso tu sei Ikki?”

Ikki trasalì, ma dopo qualche secondo annuì piano.

“Posso farti qualche domanda? Poi ti accompagnerò da lui.”

Lui annuì ancora.

La donna trasse di tasca un bracciale in plastica, sporco di sangue e chissà cos’altro, le scritte erano praticamente illeggibili, tranne per uno o due kanji: “Aveva questo al polso, era per caso ricoverato da qualche parte? Avete qualcuno da avvertire? Me ne occuperò io.”

Ikki, davanti a lei, si passò una mano sul viso, il primo movimento da essere umano che lei gli aveva visto fare da quando erano arrivati lì: “S-Sì, credo di sì… Credo che fosse ancora ricoverato alla clinica della Fondazione Graude. Loro possono... Possono chiamare…”

La voce del ragazzo davanti a lei era strana, roca, come se il proprietario non la usasse da molto tempo e come se l’utilizzarla gli causasse dolore fisico.

Yoshiko si appuntò mentalmente quelle informazioni, poi gli rivolse un sorriso amichevole: “Si rimetterà, ora farò una telefonata e dirò loro che Ikki e…?”

“Seiya.”

“Che Ikki e Seiya sono qui. Ora puoi andare da lui, Ikki-kun, è nella stanza 106, in fondo al corridoio.”

Quando Hiroshi la raggiunse, la trovò al bancone dell’accettazione intenta a frugare in mezzo a una pila di fogli: “Non so cosa sia successo.” esordì lei senza neppure alzare lo sguardo, “Ma Seiya-kun deve essere scappato dalla Clinica Graude. Sto cercando il loro numero.”

Hiroshi sgranò gli occhi: “Dalla Clinica Graude?! Come ha fatto?” chiese lui, “Ma soprattutto, come sono riusciti ad arrivare qui?!”

“Non lo so,” rispose Yoshiko mentre appuntava un numero di telefono su un foglietto: “Ma viste le sue condizioni, è già tanto che Seiya-kun sia arrivato fin qui vivo.”

Hiroshi la osservò sollevare il cordless dalla sua base e digitare il numero segnato prima di avvicinare l’apparecchio al proprio orecchio; Yoshiko, da parte sua, sperava di trovare al più presto qualcuno: non osava pensare alla preoccupazione della loro famiglia in quel momento.

  * §§



Il telefono dell’accettazione della Clinica suonava insistentemente da qualche minuto, costringendo Meiko ad affrettarsi lungo il corridoio deserto e abbandonare le ricerche di Seiya.

Stringendo i denti per la frustrazione, la giovane donna ripensò con preoccupazione agli avvenimenti delle ultime ore, dalla sua scoperta della stanza vuota di Seiya-kun alla telefonata a Kido Manor, con conseguente precipitarsi di Saori-ojousama e dei signorini; ricordò con tristezza l’espressione sconvolta di Shiryu-kun e le sue mani tremanti, a malapena controllate mentre Shun-kun e Hyoga-kun gli stavano accanto per rassicurarlo.

Jabu-kun e gli altri invece si erano subito messi alla ricerca del fratello scomparso, dividendosi tra la clinica, il giardino e i luoghi dove poteva essersi diretto.

Erano appena rientrati, ed erano nello studio di Makishima-sensei per fare il punto della situazione, mentre lei e i suoi due colleghi facevano un ultimo giro nella speranza che fosse ancora nell’edificio, anche se con scarsa fiducia.

Meiko raggiunse infine il bancone e sollevò il cordless con stizza: “Clinica Graude, come posso aiutarla?” rispose, cercando di controllare il proprio umore e al contempo mostrarsi professionale.

Fu una voce femminile a risponderle, stanca e tesa: “Mi dispiace per l’ora, qui è la Clinica Hirameki, di Arakawa-ku. C’è qualcuno con cui posso parlare? È urgente.”

Meiko sospirò e si premette il ponte del naso per allontanare un mal di testa in arrivo: “Mi dispiace, abbiamo un’emergenza al momento, potrebbe richiamare domani, per favore?”

La donna all’altro capo della linea la interruppe: “Due ragazzi sono arrivati qui da noi poche ore fa, uno dei due era in brutte condizioni ma è stato soccorso e adesso è stabile e riposa. L’altro ragazzo ha detto di chiamarsi Ikki e ha detto di essere il fratello del ferito, Seiya-kun. Vi risultano pazienti con questo nome? Ikki-kun non ha saputo darmi altre informazioni, tranne che probabilmente era ancora ricoverato lì da voi.”

Nel sentire quei due nomi, Meiko ebbe un tuffo al cuore subito seguito da una sensazione di leggerezza e sollievo estreme; si aggrappò all’apparecchio come se fosse stato un’ancora e non si curò di asciugare un paio di lacrime che le caddero dagli occhi: “Grazie al cielo!” esclamò con voce rotta lei mentre con una mano andava a frugare sul bancone alla ricerca di un foglio di carta per appuntarsi le informazioni, “Sì, Seiya-kun è nostro paziente e Ikki-kun è suo fratello maggiore, sono scomparsi da ore e la loro famiglia è davvero molto preoccupata. Può darmi l’indirizzo preciso? Manderò subito qualcuno a prenderli per riportarli qui.”.

Dall’altro capo della linea, Yoshiko sospirò di sollievo poi fece cenno a Hiroshi di avvicinarsi mentre Meiko le spiegava succintamente le condizioni mediche di Seiya-kun e a cosa fare attenzione intanto che lei organizzava il trasporto.

L’infermiera della clinica Graude era così immersa nella conversazione che per poco non le sfuggì il passaggio di Saori, seguita dai suoi ragazzi; quando la notò, a capo chino e con le labbra strette, fu veloce a interrompere la dottoressa in linea: “Aspetti, sono qui… Saori-ojousama!” chiamò Meiko, coprendo con la mano il microfono del telefono: “Saori-ojousama, c’è una dottoressa di un’altra clinica in linea, dice che Seiya-kun e Ikki-kun sono da loro, li hanno soccorsi.”

Athena attraversò il corridoio a larghi passi, seguita dal gruppo di ragazzi che parlottavano gli uni sopra gli altri concitati, ma fu la giovane tycoon a prendere il cordless e a portarselo all’orecchio: “Kido Saori, chi parla?” domandò con tono serio.

La voce dall’altra parte era tesa ma professionale: “Pronto, sono Sasagawa, clinica Hirameki di Arakawa.”

“È vero quello che mi è stato riferito?”

“Sì, Kido-san. Seiya-kun e Ikki-kun sono qui da noi. Si sono presentati qui poche ore fa, Seiya-kun aveva una brutta ferita sul petto che abbiamo curato e fasciato, ma ha la febbre piuttosto alta. Lo ha portato qui Ikki-kun in braccio e ora è con lui in una stanza.”

Saori sospirò di sollievo, lasciandosi sfuggire anche un piccolo sorriso: “Arriverò subito a prenderli. Seiya è scappato dalla clinica senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse.”

“Sospettavo fosse qualcosa del genere… Era in pigiama e indosso aveva soltanto un piccolo scialle di lana, troppo poco per proteggersi dalla neve. Mi dispiace aver disturbato a quest’ora.”

“Non si scusi, ha fatto la cosa giusta. Per favore, lo prepari per il trasporto. Saremo lì il più presto possibile.”

“Sarà fatto. Vi aspettiamo.”

Quando Saori riattaccò, il primo volto che vide fu quello stralunato di Shiryu, i cui grandi occhi verdi erano velati di lacrime: “Seiya sta bene.” si affrettò a rassicurarlo lei prima di posargli le mani sulle spalle, “Ikki è con lui, no, non ci ho parlato.” Saori rispose in fretta alla domanda inespressa negli occhi di Shun, “Ma partirò non appena Makishima-sensei avrà fatto preparare un’ambulanza.”

“Dove sono?” domandò Shun con voce bassa.

“Arakawa… Non ho idea di come siano finiti lì ma chiederò informazioni appena arriverò.”

“Possiamo venire anche noi?” chiese Hyoga con tono irrequieto, subito spalleggiato da Jabu al suo fianco: “Esatto! Seiya ha bisogno di noi!” esclamò Unicorn.

“Calmatevi, ragazzi. Non voglio portarvi con me non per cattiveria, ma perché prima vorrei capirne di più” Saori scosse la testa e prese le mani di Shiryu, ancora di fronte a sé: “Non sappiamo cosa sia successo, se Seiya è scappato senza dire alcunché ci deve essere un motivo e credo che una folla preoccupata possa soltanto peggiorare la situazione. La presenza di Ikki è un altro discorso, comunque. Vorrei prima parlarci e capire, per poter aiutare anche lui e non lasciarlo solo. Ho fatto una volta questo errore, non voglio ripeterlo.”

“Saori-ojousama ha ragione.” disse Geki, a braccia conserte dietro Shiryu: “Non vediamo Ikki da settimane, nonostante l’abbiamo cercato in lungo e in largo. Si comporta come un animale ferito e non siamo in grado di aiutarlo, non da soli. È meglio essere prudenti e solo Athena può fare qualcosa per lui in questo momento.”

Sconfitto, Jabu fece un passo indietro: “D’accordo… Però è frustrante.”

Ban gli stinse la spalla con la mano: “Lasciamo che se ne occupi Saori-ojousama. Siamo troppo agitati e preoccupati, rischiamo di peggiorare soltanto le cose e allontanarlo ancora di più.”

Jabu affossò le mani nella tasca unica della felpa e incassò il collo nelle spalle: non disse nulla, ma il suo atteggiamento parlava per lui, parlava di preoccupazione, ansia e voglia di risposte che tuttavia dovevano aspettare.

“Perché non tornate a casa a riposare un po’? Chiedo a Tatsumi di venirvi a prendere.” propose Saori, venendo però accolta da sguardi nel panico e saettanti da una parte all’altra, quello di Shun era quasi supplice mentre si aggrappava alla spalla di Hyoga; nessuno dei ragazzi sembrava a proprio agio con quella proposta.

“Noi resteremmo qui, se non è un problema.” disse Ichi con lo sguardo tenuto basso: “Vorremmo aspettare il ritorno di Seiya e assicurarci che stia bene.” aggiunse Ban; gli altri annuirono, stringendosi gli uni agli altri come se le rispettive presenze fossero l’unica medicina a quella malattia che li torturava, quella dell’assenza e dell’incertezza.

Con un sospiro, Saori annuì, consapevole che impedirglielo sarebbe stato inutile e, forse, anche deleterio perché avrebbero senza dubbio trovato un modo per tornare in clinica o, peggio, per seguirla: “Va bene. Ma cercate di riposare un po’, è stata una nottata difficile per tutti.”

I ragazzi annuirono e, senza allontanarsi troppo gli uni dagli altri, andarono a sedersi sulla panca contro la parete del corridoio che portava alla stanza di Seiya, parlando a bassa voce tra loro.

Fu in quel momento che Satsuki entrò nell’atrio dalla porta principale senza neppure togliersi il cappotto e raggiunse ad ampi passi Saori: “Ojousama, l’ambulanza è pronta, ci aspetta fuori. Makishima-sensei ha chiesto di accompagnarla per assistere Seiya nel rientro.”.

La giovane donna le rivolse un cenno con il capo poi, con un sorriso ai ragazzi, si congedò da loro e la seguì all’esterno, nella notte buia e gelida.

  * §§



“Seiya-kun è davvero scappato dalla Clinica Graude, Hiroshi-kun. Al telefono, ho parlato con Kido Saori-san.”

“Kido Saori? Quella Kido Saori?

“Credo di sì, sta venendo a prenderli.”

“Di persona?!”

“Sì. Non vorrei sbagliarmi ma… da quel poco che sono riuscita a decifrare del braccialetto di Seiya-kun, ho intravisto quello che mi sembrava la prima parte del cognome Kido. Che siano parenti?”

“Forse la Fondazione se ne sta occupando, in fondo sono famosi per la gestione di istituti e case-famiglia. E poi, non ho mai sentito di un altro membro della famiglia Kido, men che meno di altri due… Ikki-kun ha detto di essere suo fratello, no?

Appoggiata al bancone, Yoshiko sospirò prima di scuotere la testa: “Non ne ho idea… Aspettiamo che arrivino e vedremo. Perché non vai a stenderti un po’? Io controllo i nostri ospiti.”

  * §§



“Mamma… Natassia-mama… Otou-san… Ikki-niisan mi odia…”

Abbandonato tra le braccia della madre sulla riva di quel fiume così familiare, Seiya singhiozzò disperato, con il corpo magro che sussultava per gli spasmi dovuti alle lacrime e alla disperazione che gli aveva attanagliato le membra, dolorosamente consapevole dei sentimenti che bruciavano negli occhi del fratello maggiore quando si era parato dinanzi a lui dopo averne seguito il Cosmo rovente attraverso tutta la città innevata e glaciale.

A nulla, sembravano servire gli accorati appelli delle donne in forma di spirito che lo circondavano, avvolgendolo di amore e calore.

“Bambino mio…” mormorò la madre, accarezzandogli con dita quasi impalpabili i capelli sudati per la febbre: “Ikki non può odiarti…” sussurrò un’altra voce, simile a quella di Shun, che aveva aggiunto le proprie mani alle carezze delle compagne, “Siete fratelli, condividete lo stesso sangue e avete condiviso lo stesso dolore, ma è spaventato, tanto.” la madre dei suoi fratelli aveva gli occhi lucidi che le illuminavano il viso incorniciato da una cascata di capelli color del rame e contratto per la tristezza.

Lei gli accarezzò la guancia e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte: “Non sa affrontare tutto questo, il mio bambino ha paura, più di quanta ne abbia mai avuta in vita sua. Ha avuto paura dei suoi sentimenti verso di voi, di perdere tutto, di perdere la sua famiglia dopo averla ritrovata, ha avuto paura perfino di toccarvi, temendo di essere lui la fonte della vostra distruzione, come già pensa sia stata sua responsabilità in passato… Non biasimarlo, piccolo.”

“Ma io sono qui!” singhiozzò Seiya con voce strozzata: “Mi ha evitato per settimane… ma io sono qui e sono vivo. Sono tornato per lui.”

“Non odiarlo per la sua debolezza, bambino mio, perché lui ti ama, ma non riesce a liberarsi della propria oscurità.”

“Io non lo odio!” la voce disperata di Seiya riecheggiò sulle sponde del fiume, sotto il cielo terso del mondo spirituale: “È mio fratello, è la mia famiglia, come faccio ad odiarlo?!” gridò, “Io voglio rivederlo… Parlargli… Abbracciarlo e rassicurarlo che andrà tutto bene… Che sono ancora qui e che non me ne andrò…” tra le braccia della madre, sembrava avesse le convulsioni.

“Papà… Aiutami…”

Mitsumasa Kido apparve nella corolla di visti apprensivi, il suo volto burbero emanava luce e calore.

“Combatti, figlio mio.” disse soltanto: “Combatti ancora una volta, per il posto che ti spetta nel mondo terreno… Combatti anche per tuo fratello. Devi essere forte ancora una volta.”

Il grido che eruttò dalla sua gola lacerò il silenzio e il legame spirituale che lo univa a loro, ne vide i visi preoccupati ancora per un attimo prima di ripiombare nell’oscurità di una stanza sconosciuta, mentre Ikki, tenendolo tra le braccia, ricalcava con la propria espressione ansiosa quella dei suoi cari appena scomparsi dalla sua vista.


	17. Intermezzo

Seduta da sola nella sala del trono della Tredicesima Casa, ridotta quasi del tutto in macerie al punto che, dal soffitto ridotto a un colabrodo, poteva vedere lembi di cielo azzurro, Saori teneva gli occhi chiusi mentre stava accomodata con il vestito raccolto sotto i piedi su uno dei gradini rimasti miracolosamente integri.

Era stanca, Athena, stanca come mai si era sentita in vita sua e, per la prima volta nella sua vita mortale, sentì il peso della sua anima divina e immortale: ogni cellula del suo corpo anelava riposo dopo una battaglia così tremenda come quella conclusasi da pochissime ore; probabilmente avrebbe dovuto riposare, concedere al proprio fragile corpo di carne il tempo di riprendersi, ma il tempo era l’unico lusso che, al momento, non poteva concedersi per alcuna ragione.

Doveva agire in fretta.

Con il viso contratto in una smorfia di dolore per lo sforzo immane cui stava sottoponendo perfino il proprio Cosmo, la giovane donna cercava di concentrare in un punto solo ogni singolo frammento di essenza divina a cui riusciva ad aggrapparsi: sentiva ancora i loro Cosmi, poteva riconoscerli uno per uno, pur nella loro infinita debolezza, quasi invisibili nelle vie del Cosmo, ma ciononostante li sentiva ancora.

Ecco l’Ariete… Poi l’impronta calorosa del Toro, del Leone… Ecco il doppio Cosmo dei Gemelli…

E poi via, via, fino ai Pesci, e ancora un altro che conosceva meno, ma del quale non poteva ignorare la carezza gentile di chi ha vissuto per secoli e secoli e ha sperimentato per ben due volte la morte fisica.

Simili ferite non possono non avere un impatto anche sullo spirito.

Aleggiavano ancora attorno a lei, come se non volessero abbandonare quel posto per cui avevano sacrificato tanto, per cui erano morti, tornai in vita e morti di nuovo…

Dagli occhi chiusi della Dea sgorgarono un paio di lacrime roventi, che scivolarono lungo le sue guance pallide mentre un sorriso di madre ne sfiorava le labbra e le dita andavano a intrecciarsi tra loro in una struggente preghiera per un miracolo, forse quello più importante: perché, a volte, perfino le divinità pregano, quando non gli è rimasto più nulla da fare nella loro potenza. E Athena non era da meno: sarebbe strisciata fino ai piedi di Zeus padre per implorare pietà, per strappare anche solo uno dei suoi guerrieri alle grinfie di un limbo oscuro lontano dalla vita.

Come era riuscita a riportare a casa i suoi ragazzi, le stelle più brillanti del suo firmamento personale, quelle persone che anelava chiamare famiglia ma che non osava associare a un simile pensiero per non illudersi di non essere soltanto una Dea senza radici e senza possibilità di essere felice, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per salvare almeno uno dei suoi Gold Saint.

“Tornate da me…” sussurrò con un filo di voce che sembrò riecheggiare come un’esplosione nella stanza deserta: “Tornate da me, guerrieri miei, figli miei…” le parole eruttarono dalla sua bocca con violenza miste a singhiozzi, mentre le due dita si flettevano come su una tastiera di pianoforte nel tentativo di afferrare almeno un lembo di quel Cosmo dorato debole che, poteva vederlo, era davanti a lei nelle strade infinite che si dipanavano davanti agli occhi del suo cuore.

Uno… Soltanto uno…

Almeno uno…

I polpastrelli sfiorarono quella luce fioca e la afferrarono come se fosse stata fisica, la tirarono con tutta la forza che avevano, centimetro per centimetro la trascinarono e più si avvicinava più ad Athena sembrava che prendesse energia, che il Cosmo Divino la alimentasse, la nutrisse, per strapparla alla morte.

Poteva farcela…

Doveva farcela, si disse, scuotendo la testa senza azzardarsi a sollevare le palpebre.

Almeno uno.

Glielo doveva.

In un tempo che, dilatatosi, parve durare secoli, finalmente lei sentì un corpo caldo tra le proprie braccia, pulsante di vita seppur fragile come uno stelo d’erba dopo una lunga siccità.

Non osò aprire gli occhi, ma poteva riconoscerne l’impronta spirituale mentre in cielo sentiva ritornare a splendere l’Ariete.

Il cuore le sobbalzò nel petto quando, mentre sorreggeva tra le proprie braccia il corpo vivo di Mu, sentì anche gli altri Cosmi avvicinarglisi, sfiorarle le braccia come se fosse immersa nel profondo dei loro spiriti.

Erano lì, sentì le lacrime affollarle gli occhi mentre razionalizzava quel pensiero.

Si erano fatti forza vicendevolmente, non si erano lasciati portar via.

Forte di quella nuova consapevolezza, semplicemente Athena lasciò ogni cosa.

Con la forza di una supernova che esplodeva nella profondità dell’Universo, la Dea osò ciò che mai aveva anche solo azzardato di pensare di osare: come già spesso aveva sentito fare ai suoi ragazzi, a quel Seiya che in quel momento combatteva tra la vita e la morte su un aereo diretto in Giappone, fece esplodere il proprio Cosmo divino.

L’intero Santuario venne inglobato prima da una luce accecante, poi si udì un lontano scampanellio, che divenne via via sempre più forte ad ogni corpo e spirito che la Dea - immersa completamente nella luce dorata – strappava con la pura disperazione che le albergava nel cuore alla morte.

Aldebaran…

Death Mask…

Aphrodite…

Shaka…

Aiolia…

Kanon…

Shura…

Milo…

Camus…

Dohko…

Shion…

Saga…

Per ultimo, proprio mentre le ultime forze la abbandonavano e la nausea la assaliva a ondate pressoché continue, costringendola a piegarsi sul pavimento gelido mentre lo stomaco si svuotava della bile, Aiolos rotolò al suo fianco, atterrando forse con troppa violenza tra lei e Saga.

La luce si spense improvvisamente, il rumore di passi in corsa che si avvicinavano alla sala del trono riecheggiò nelle orecchie di Saori, che si era accasciata sul corpo di Aiolos; era esausta ma la presenza viva dei Gold Saint al suo fianco la ripagava di ogni minima stilla di energia perduta.

Ce l’aveva fatta.

Ormai senza freno, le lacrime scorrevano sulle sue guance e lei lasciò che il loro calore la scaldasse e la rinfrancasse: i muscoli si rilassarono e la spossatezza lasciò il posto alla gioia.

All’improvviso, la porta si spalancò e il silenzio divenne grida di soldati e imprecazioni, salvo poi ammutolirsi una volta viste le persone riverse le une sulle altre, impossibile non riconoscerle.

Fu la mano gentile di Marin a sfiorarle il polso e a invocarne il risveglio.

Troppo spossata per rispondere in maniera coerente, Saori alzò appena la testa e riuscì a obbligare le sue palpebre a sollevarsi: quando vide la maschera di metallo incastonata tra i capelli rossi, le rivolse un sorriso debole: “Non potevo lasciarli…”

Pur perdendo i sensi subito dopo, Saori sapeva di aver vinto.

Li aveva portati tutti a casa.


End file.
